Harry Potter and the Flame of Flamora
by Flamora
Summary: Harry and his friends have entered their sixth year at Hogwarts, hoping for a nice relaxing year. As usual, their hopes were crushed as they find themselves stumbling onto a secret that could destroy everything they hold dear.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Flame of Flamora  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. Please review it when you get the chance, but don't feel obligated too or anything. Though feedback would be really nice. Getting encouragement is always great for first time writers. So...grab yourself some popcorn and a comfortable pillow because this story will definitely make take more than one sitting to finish. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER (I'll just state it once...save me the hassle of having to repeat it over and over again): I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY ARE MINE THOUGH! 


	2. 01 Another Summer's Day

Chapter 1: Another Summer's Day  
  
Harry sighed to himself as he looked up at the morning sky from the floor of his room. It was another hot summer day in the month of July, and Harry couldn't stop the wave of both boredom and frustration rise within him. Harry had been forced to stay cooped up in number four, Privet drive by the Order of the Phoenix. With the recent rise and exposure of Lord Voldemort, everyone within the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic were scrambling to prevent another war from beginning.  
  
Harry released another sigh as he sat up and looked around his room. It was a depressing sight. His clothes were scattered all over the floor, his books dispersed about his bed, and parchments covered his desk. Not being able to leave the Dursley's home had forced Harry to resort to something he'd never believe he'd do to keep himself from going insane; his summer homework.  
  
He picked up the photo album that Hagrid had given him during the end of his first year at Hogwarts. He flipped through the pages and looked at the picture of his parents. Harry gave another depressing sigh as he turned the page. The next page had a picture of him and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, at the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but grin as he looked at his friends and couldn't wait for the new school year to start so they all could be together again.  
  
He continued to flip through the pages until he found a picture of his parent's wedding, his eyes focusing on the man standing behind his father. Sirius Black, his father's best friend, was the closest person that Harry had to a real father, but due to a horrible twist of fate, like his parent's, Harry had lost him as well. Despite several talks with Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, about the events that transpired in the Department of Mysteries the previous year, Harry couldn't help but blame himself entirely for the fate of his godfather. He knew that if he had only continued to practice Occlumency, all of it could have been avoided.  
  
Harry heard something behind him and he turned to find Hedwig sitting on her perch with a letter attached to her leg. Harry's expression lightened incredibly as he quickly got up and walked to Hedwig's perch. He stroked the snow owl gently and he smiled as he noticed that the letter attached to her leg was from Hermione Granger. She was the only real contact that he had with the outside world since the beginning of the summer.  
  
Ron and his family had taken another family vacation, this time to the United States. Fred and George's joke shop, Weasely's Wizard Wheezes, was booming and they were the talk of all those who entered Hogsmeade. Their store was so popular that it threatened to put Zonko's, the past reigning joke shop, out of business. With the earnings the twins had made, they were able to provide the funds for the vacation for the whole family (with the exception of Percy, who still refused to acknowledge his family).  
  
Ron made sure to keep in touch with Harry, but only had enough time to write about once a week. The majority of his letters were somewhat short. Harry could tell that he had written them in a hurry, but the from the details that were explained in them, Ron and his family were having a wonderful time. He couldn't keep himself from laughing when Ron explained how the Americans drove of the wrong side of the road and spoke with the funniest accents.  
  
Writing to the Order wasn't always an enjoyable task. To ensure that no one could understand the message if the messenger owl was intercepted, Harry was forced to keep what he wrote to a minimal. The Order had made sure to keep in contact with Harry at least once every three days to make sure that the Dursleys were treating him properly. The thought of knowing that the Dursleys could no longer abuse him was a wonderful one; however, it actually made things more boring for him. Last summer, he would sometimes vent his frustrations on Dudley or Uncle Vernon, but with the threats the Order made at the end of the previous year, the two rarely spoke to him.  
  
Hermione, aside from his schoolwork, was the only thing that was keeping him sane over the summer. Harry and her had been writing to each other almost everyday since they parted at King's Cross Train Station at the beginning of the summer. Harry vented his frustrations about been locked up and his loss over Sirius to her, and he was eternally grateful to her for being there for him. She was the only person he could talk to with regards to everything that had taken place over the past year. She would often reply telling him that it wasn't his fault and how the world works in ways that no one can explain.  
  
He took the letter from Hedwig's leg and sat in his chair. He opened the letter and noticed that it was written on light blue stationery. He smiled softly realizing how much of girl Hermione was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm glad to hear that you are feeling a lot better. I honestly didn't know what to say about the things that you were going through, but thank you for saying that I helped. You know that I always want to help. I was hoping that I didn't sound too much like a person lecturing you than a person trying to console you.  
  
Yesterday was okay. I helped my mum and dad at the clinic. I mostly assisted them in getting things that they needed when they were working on their patients and doing a lot of work at the front desk. I don't know who they hired to work the front desk, but they are horrible. The desk was a total mess and it took me five minutes to find the telephone under the piles of paperwork, which I also had to organize.  
  
Did you finish anymore of your homework? I was able to finish the essay for Professor Binn. It took some time, but I was able to get all the research that I needed to complete it. Though I am not really satisfied with the way I arranged my points. I will have to rewrite it again later.  
  
I had an idea! Since it's your birthday in two days, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day in London with me on your birthday? You've been stuck at your uncle's house for too long. I'm sure the Order would allow you to go if it's only for a day. It would be great to see you. I talked to my mum about it and she said that she would give us some spending money. What do you think? If you don't want you, it's okay. It's only an idea.  
  
I need to help my dad with dinner. It's his turn to cook tonight and he is horrible in the kitchen. Write back soon and let me know what you think about going to London. If you don't want to, it's okay.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's heart started to beat uncontrollably. A mixture of excitement and anticipation filled his body as he reread Hermione's letter again. Of course, he would want to get out of the house. He couldn't stand being locked up any longer. He needed to be able walk outside and breathe free air, if only for a day.  
  
Another feeling soon formed inside him. It was an indescribable sensation that he had felt in the pit of his stomach. He was going to spend the day with Hermione. He didn't know why, but for the first time, he felt nervous about being alone with her. He thought about it for a few moments, but the growling of his stomach forced him to stop.  
  
He took in a deep breath placed Hermione's letter back inside the envelope. He placed the enveloped on his desk and made his way out of his room. He stretched his back and made his way towards the stairs. He heard Uncle Vernon making an unpleasant comment about something he was reading followed by the clinging of utensils against plates. He shook his head as he descended the staircase. As usual, none of them had informed him that breakfast was ready.  
  
He slowly entered the kitchen to find the Dursley's in the middle of their breakfast. The three talked about going out that evening, refusing to acknowledge the fact that Harry had just entered the kitchen. Harry didn't mind this at all as he took his spot at the table. Aunt Petunia had prepared eggs, sausage, and bacon that morning. Harry reached over and placed a few sausages on his plate and proceeded to take a last few strips of bacon when he heard Dudley grunt.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Dudley growled as he looked at Harry's fork. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked towards Harry, giving him an icy glare.  
  
"I'm helping myself to some bacon," Harry replied softly, noticing a large mound already stacked on Dudley's plate. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Too bad boy!" Uncle Vernon spoke out as he picked up the newspaper. "That bacon is for Dudley. He needs to maintain his strength."  
  
Dudley had entered himself into a boxing league that summer. Dudley had grown somewhat leaner over the past year and adding to his horribly menacing look. He unfortunately used his strength to bully the smaller kids around their neighborhood, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never paid much attention to it. They felt that no what the circumstances were, the other kids were the ones who started the fight, and Dudley was merely defending himself.  
  
Despite the hostile gesture he made at Harry, Harry never took any of their threats seriously anymore. "Sorry Dudley, but I would really like this bacon and since your plate is already covered with it, I will just help myself."  
  
Dudley tried to stab the bacon with his fork, but Harry was too quick for him. Harry had taken the remaining pieces and moved them away as Dudley's fork came slamming down, cracking the plate. Aunt Petunia rose to her feet and glared at Harry. "Look what you have done you horrible boy!"  
  
"What I've done?" roared Harry as he met his aunt's stare with an equal amount of hatred.  
  
"I will not tolerate such behavior in my house!" Uncle Vernon bellowed has he slammed the paper on the table, his eyes fixed on Harry, his face turning a shade of purple.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied as he got up from his seat. He took the plate and walked away from the table back towards the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going with our food?" Uncle Vernon hissed as he watched Harry stop at the foot of the stairs. "Don't you dare think I'll let you take that food after the way you've disrespected my family!"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at the Dursleys. He had anticipated this action and had already planned out his remark in his head. "Fine then, but I will have to tell the Order about it. I'm suppose to write to them today and let them know how I'm doing"  
  
Uncle Vernon's mouth suddenly closed, his expression changing from rage to fear. The memories of being threatened at the train station at the beginning of the summer started to fill his mind, and the idea of angering the Order was something that he didn't want to do. He looked down and turned away from Harry, facing the table again. He growled softly and said, "Fine, keep the food."  
  
Harry gave them a lopsided grin as he made his way up the stairs and back to his room. He settled at his desk and proceeded to eat breakfast as he pulled out his quill from his inkbottle and a fresh roll of parchment. He brushed the tip of his quill against the inner rim of his inkbottle as he thought about what to write to the Order.  
  
After he had thought it over thoroughly, Harry started writing and took a quick bite of bacon. He had to be sure to be as discrete yet indiscrete as possible with his letter. The last thing anyone wanted was to have a Death Eater discover the location of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry put his quill down and read over this letter to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am doing just fine, trying to keep myself busy. Would it be okay if I went out with Hermione on birthday? I've been locked up for too long. I hope everything is going well. Let her and me know what you think.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was one of the more non-descriptive letters he had written to the Order, but he felt that it got the message he wanted across without having to give away too much information. He folded the parchment in half and pulled out another piece. He thought about what to write in his letter back to Hermione. He leaned back in his chair, chewing on a piece of sausage. Hedwig looked down at him, hooting softly. Harry smiled and tossed a piece towards her. She swooped down, catching it in her beak. She landed on her perch and proceeded to eat it.  
  
Harry dipped his quill in ink and began to write.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hello Hermione,  
  
I would really like to go to London with you. It would be great to get out of this house. Believe me, I can't take much more of it. The Order's rules are so strict that I can't even relax in the front yard. I tried working on Professor Binn's essay but I couldn't concentrate on it. I decided to work on Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration essay instead. I have the first few paragraphs written out, but I still have ways to go.  
  
Don't feel like you're lecturing me. I sometimes feel bad for always complaining about the same thing. I'm really happy that you're willing to listen. I don't have anyone else to write to, with Ron gone and all. But I am feeling a lot better about it. Thank you again for everything. I would of really gone mad if it weren't for you.  
  
Sorry that this letter is short. I want to send Hedwig out as soon as possible so the Order has time to write back. I hope they say it is okay for me to go. I told the Order to write to you too with their answer. It'll give you more time to plan things out. How do you plan on getting us to London? It just wondering about that.  
  
I hope your day is a good one. Write back soon! Thanks again for helping me out, Hermione. It means a lot to me.  
  
Yours Truly, Harry  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry folded the parchment in half and wrote Hermione's name on it. He looked at Hedwig, and she knew that it was her cue to get ready. She fluttered down to the table and stuck out her right leg. Harry rolled one parchment and attached it to her leg and then rolled and attached the other letter on her left leg. "Now, take this one to Hermione." Harry pointed to her left leg. "And take this one to the Order." Harry pointed to her right leg.  
  
Hedwig gave him a loud hoot and flew out of his window. He watched her disappear into the morning clouds before looking back down to his breakfast. He finished it quickly before moving back to his bed. He looked at his Transfiguration book and thought to himself. He took the book back with him to his table and proceeded to finish his Transfiguration essay.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hedwig returned the following morning and gave a loud hoot as she landed on her perch. Harry opened his eyes and stretched before rising out of his bed. He rose from his bed and put his classes. He walked over to Hedwig, giving her an affectionate pat. He proceeded to remove the two letters attached to her leg.  
  
He opened the letter from the Order first, hoping that he would be permitted to go to London with Hermione.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You may go with Hermione. Be careful. We will be keeping an eye out.  
  
Moony  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's heart started racing, his excitement rising. However, again, the feeling of sudden nervousness took over as he thought about being alone with Hermione. He thought about why this could be, trying to rationalize everything in his mind. This is Hermione. You've been alone with her before. You two are best friends. There is no reason to get nervous.  
  
Harry again shrugged off his thoughts as he opened Hermione's letter, reading it intently.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am so excited! I am so happy that the Order allowed you go. I talked with my mum and she said that we should use a taxi to get around. I will be at your house at 11:00AM on your birthday. Don't worry about the money. My mum says she will handle everything. She is quite fond of you, you know.  
  
I have to go. I need to help my mum and dad at the clinic again today. I will see you tomorrow at 11:00AM. Don't get into any trouble.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. 02 London with Hermione

Chapter 2: London with Hermione  
  
Harry looked at the clock in his room, noticing that it read five minutes- till-eleven. He sighed heavily as he looked at himself in front of his mirror. Finding something to wear was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do. He rarely went out into the muggle world (with exception of going out with the Dursleys, which rarely happened), and wearing Dudley's handy-downs wasn't a very attractive idea. Harry managed to scrounge up a pair of his black, school pants and decided to wear the sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him the previous Christmas.  
  
His stomach was turning again with nervousness. He felt a rush of electricity run up and down his spine as he again glanced at the time on his clock. Two minutes-till-eleven it now read. Harry took another look at himself in the mirror, realizing that there was nothing more he could do to improve his appearance. He groaned softly to himself as he sat down on his bed. 'Why does it matter how I look? It's only Hermione. There isn't any reason to be a show off or anything.'  
  
Harry's head shot up when he heard a doorbell ring. He took in a deep breath and stood to his feet. As he walked out of his room, he could hear the Dursley's rushing to door, curious to see whom it was. To his amazement, they didn't have any sort of negative reaction. Actually, to Harry's surprise, they looked very welcoming to the stranger at the door. Harry wondered if it was Hermione at the door; however, when coming into clear view of the door, he saw something he could never imagine.  
  
Hermione was standing there with a warm smile on her face. Her long brown hair had been straightened and was hanging in a ponytail, tied together by a soft, light blue bow. She was wearing a white, sleeveless buttoned blouse, a light blue skirt that went past her knees, and held a small white pocketbook in her hands. He swallowed hard as he continued to walk down the stairs, his hand gripping the banister very tightly, his palms starting to sweat.  
  
"So you must be one of Dudley's friends from school," Aunt Petunia smiled as she let Hermione in. Dudley was speechless, his eyes fixed on the beautiful girl in front of him. He took a step forward, which in turn made Hermione take a step back. Hermione looked incredibly shocked at this statement but before she got a word in, Aunt Petunia continued. "Why didn't you tell us that had such a pretty girlfriend, Dudley?"  
  
"Actually." Hermione started as she continued to back away.  
  
"She's with me!" Harry announced as he quickly pushed his way through the Dursleys and stood next to Hermione.  
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon laughed, his hands wrapping around his round stomach. "With you? How on earth would anyone want to be with you?"  
  
"Actually, I am with him!" Hermione replied with a stern voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which surprised everyone, including Harry. Harry looked down at her and she smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The Dursleys' jaws slowly dropped at the affection that the girl was giving Harry.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter. Let's go," Hermione whispered as she took the awestruck Harry by the hand and led him out of the house.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Vernon roared. "Those freaks at that school of yours said that you are not to leave this house!"  
  
"The Order gave me permission. See you all later," Harry smiled as he and Hermione walked towards the yellow taxi parked in front. Harry opened the door for her and she smiled as she entered. Harry entered after her and noticed the horrific glare he received from Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Harry grinned at them before shutting the door.  
  
"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as he looked at the two.  
  
"London.the Regency Café on Regency Street, please," Hermione responded.  
  
"Oh, I know that place. Got some mighty fine grub there," the driver smiled as he set the cab in gear and drove off.  
  
"Thanks for that, Hermione," Harry said with a grin on his face. "Just to see that look on the Uncle Vernon's face would have been a great birthday present."  
  
"You're welcome," Hermione blushed as the two looked at each other. Hermione couldn't help but brighten her smile when she noticed the clothes that Harry was wearing. She reached out and softly touched the sleeve of Harry's sweater giggling, "Is this the best you could come up with?"  
  
"Hey," Harry groaned as he reexamined his attire. "It just happened to be the best clothes that I have.you better believe it. Aside from these, all I have are Dudley's old clothes, which could easily fit Ron, you, and myself comfortably."  
  
Hermione continued to giggle as she leaned back against her seat. "You'll love London. It's a great city."  
  
"I really wouldn't know," Harry confessed softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione's carefree look soon sank to a deeply curious one.  
  
"Well it's." Harry took a breath. "I don't leave the house much. I just stayed with the Dursleys, only being able to go out when they did. They rarely take me any place worth seeing. I mean, the most exciting place I've ever really been to was the zoo.and that was a good five years ago. Aside from King's Cross, I haven't really seen much of London."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione replied as she touched his hand with hers. Harry's pulse began to race and he couldn't help but turn a shade of red. "Don't worry, I'll show you around. You will have a wonderful time."  
  
Harry's nervousness soon disappeared as the cab ride continued. Hermione was telling him about her previous trips to London with her parents and how much fun she had. Her voice was very soothing, almost melodic. He enjoyed listening to her stories and watching her expressions as she described each in detail. The moments in the taxi cab with Hermione was by far the most fun he's had during the whole summer.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The cab stopped at Regency street, directly in front of the café. Hermione reached forward and handed the driver their fee before exiting the cab with Harry. Harry put his arms into the air and stretched his back as he took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked around examining their surroundings, amazed at how the buildings looked. Harry had never really had a chance to look around such a large muggle city as London.  
  
"C'mon Harry," Hermione said joyfully as she took Harry by the arm. She led him into the café and got them a seat outside under a large white umbrella. The waiter handed them the menus and told them that he would be returning shortly to take their orders.  
  
Harry opened the menu and looked at the wide selection. He skimmed through it quickly, his eyes catching the prices. He felt guilty about not having much muggle money with him. The most he was able scrounge out from around the Dursley's house was £4 in loose change. Harry put the menu down and looked at Hermione. She had her menu flat on the table, her hand moving down the selections.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said softly. She looked up at him curiously. "I mean, I'll pay you back from everything, I promise."  
  
"No Harry," she replied with her head shaking. "It is your birthday, and I am treating you to everything."  
  
"But." Harry started but stopped when he got a surprisingly stern look from her. She looked back down at her menu and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Harry looked back down at his menu and continued to peruse through it, determined to find the cheapest meal to help ease his guilt.  
  
"I'll have the club sandwich and ice tea, please," Hermione said as she handed her menu to the waiter.  
  
"I'll take the ham sandwich and water," Harry stated as he, in turn, gave his menu to the waiter.  
  
"Those are fine choices," the waiter smiled. "Your drinks will arrive shortly and the food should only take about ten minutes to prepare. If you need anything feel free to call on us."  
  
"How did you find this place?" Harry asked Hermione as he looked around the busy street, watching people walk by.  
  
"My parents and I come here and eat all the time. It's a really nice café and it has a great view." The two proceeded to look around, gazing at the variety of muggles that walked by. Some wore business suits, while others wore T-shirts and shorts, and occasionally some wore leather jackets and piercings that covered their faces.  
  
Harry's gaze soon fell upon Hermione again. She looked very pretty with her hair in ponytail. He noticed a hint of make up and couldn't help but take in a deep breath of her vanilla perfume. Harry caught himself from daydreaming when he noticed the waiter placing down their drinks. The two smiled and proceeded to sip their drinks.  
  
"You look very pretty," Harry said with a somewhat nervous tone. His eyes looked straight into hers. "I like the way your hair looks with the bow."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, her face turning a light pink. She ran her fingers through her ponytail and continued. "It took me forever to get my hair straight. I wish I could of just used a charm, but I was forced to use this device my mum calls a flat iron. I've never used one before, so my mum helped me out. I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I do," he smiled as he took another sip of his water.  
  
Their conversation continued nonstop throughout the course of their meal. The two were having a wonderful time and enjoying each other's company. The two talked about how lucky Ron was getting a chance to visit the United States with his family. Harry commented that Fred and George's joke shop was doing incredibly well, and how the two are still coming up with new items to help students get out of class. Hermione groaned at the thought of how horribly her job as a Hogwarts' prefect would be affected by the circulation of Fred and George's trademark gags.  
  
Cho somehow became their next topic of their conversation, a subject that both Harry and Hermione felt uncomfortable talking about. Harry hadn't thought much about her over the summer. Cho had begun to date Michael Corner at the end of last year's school term. Harry didn't mind at all. He had realized that Cho and him were on two completely different wavelengths. Cho was a very emotional girl and Harry found out the hard way that he couldn't cope with her mood swings. She was a sweet and very pretty girl, but with the way things were, the two would have never worked out. He simply didn't know how to make her happy.  
  
Hermione could tell that the subject was making Harry feel uneasy, so she decided to change it to Viktor Krum. Harry's mind stopped with a sudden jolt. 'Why is she bringing him up?' He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting. He felt this agonizing feeling inside him and the only thing he wanted to do was to stop the conversation before it went on any further.  
  
"How about we get going?" Harry quickly suggested as the waiter approached with the small, black leather folder, which contained the bill.  
  
"Sure thing," Hermione responded as she looked at the bill and placed a £10 note inside the leather folder. "Let's go."  
  
The two stood up and left the café, walking down the street in the direction of a large theater. Hermione noticed that Harry was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb him. She instead looked around the street, gazing at all the shops and the people walking by and around them. She wondered how life would be if she decided to remain a muggle and not learn magic.  
  
"Now will you look at that?" A man yelled as his friends whistled. "That's a sweet morsel you got there, lad."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned to find several teenagers staring at her. They were wearing dark clothing and were given her very inappropriate stares as they whistled and howled. Harry's rage suddenly flared inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to walk back to the teens and turn them into slugs. He took a deep breath and instinctively wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She was surprised by this but was soon relieved to hear that the whistles and howls of the teenagers had stopped. She rested her head gently against him as the two continued to head down the street.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Harry exclaimed when he realized that he still had his arm around her. In fear that he might make her angry, he quickly moved his hand off her shoulder, but was soon stopped by her. She took his hand back and placed it back on her shoulder. He looked at her with a look of both confusion and joy.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said quietly, her face now bright pink.  
  
Harry gave her a smile and the two continued to walk until they stopped in front of a large old fashion theater covered with lights. Harry grinned as he thought about how the theater would look when it was dark with all the lights turned on. The two looked up at the showings and noticed that they were old films that were made in the United States. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was only half-passed-two and that there was a showing of Casablanca starting at quarter-to-three.  
  
"Hey, want to watch a movie?" Harry asked with a sound of excitement. "I've never actually been in a movie theater before."  
  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked up at him. "They must of really kept you locked up."  
  
Harry looked down at her with an odd expression on his face, wondering if suggesting a movie was a dumb idea. She wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a soft squeeze. "I'd love to see a movie."  
  
Harry smiled and the two walked up to the ticket booth. He look at man inside and said excitedly, "Two tickets for Casablanca, please."  
  
"Okay sir, that will be £4," the man replied with a tone of boredom.  
  
Hermione reached into her pocketbook, but Harry stopped her by taking her hand with his. "I can handle this one."  
  
"But Harry." she insisted. Harry didn't allow her to finish the sentence. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change and handed it to the somewhat ungrateful worker. The man sighed and counted out the change to see that Harry had exactly £4. He handed them the tickets and the two walked in.  
  
"Harry, I told you I could handle everything," Hermione continued.  
  
"Please, Hermione," Harry replied as the two walked over to the concession booth. "I am more than grateful to you for wanting to pay for everything, but I would still like to chip in something. I know it wasn't much, but it was at least something."  
  
"Oh okay, but I'll take care of everything else."  
  
"That's perfectly fine," Harry smiled as he showed her his empty pockets. "I don't have anything else on me."  
  
Hermione grinned back at him and looked up at the menu. "One large butter popcorn, please."  
  
After receiving their popcorn, the two walked into the theater. They found that it was only a quarter of the way full, mainly filled with couples. Harry and Hermione found nice seats right in the middle of the theater room. Hermione sat down and placed the popcorn bucket on her lap. Harry took the seat to her left. He realized that there was an arm attached to his chair that could be moved down to separate the two seats. He thought about lowering but decided to leave it up.  
  
The theater room soon darkened and the movie began. Harry did his best to pay attention to the movie, but his attention was on Hermione. He enjoyed watching the light from the movie flicker across her face, showing her expressions. He could tell that she was focusing on the movie, occasionally taking popcorn form the bucket and slowly eating it. Harry noticed that her left hand hadn't moved since the beginning of the movie and was pretty close to his right hand.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and moved his hand so that it laid on top of hers. Hermione let out a soft gasp of surprise and almost jumped in her seat causing the popcorn bucket to fall off her lap. The two then heard a series of people shushing, which made them both blush.  
  
"Sorry," Harry whispered as he reached down and picked up the popcorn bucket. The majority of the popcorn had spilled out, but there was still at least a quarter left inside. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione smiled in return as he handed her the bucket. "It just took me surprise."  
  
Harry decided to keep his hand away from hers, hoping not to cause another scene like before. Hermione looked over at Harry and noticed that he was afraid to move his hand, and decided to do it herself. She carefully took Harry's hand in hers, and the two smiled at each other before continuing to watch the movie. Harry let out a soft sigh. 'This is the best day of my life.'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry and Hermione walked outside, shielding their eyes so they could get adjusted to the sunlight. The two smiled at each other and Hermione leaned against him giving him a friendly nudge. Harry grinned at her before looking at his watch. It read ten minutes-passed-five. His smile grew larger when he realized that he had a lot of time left to spend with Hermione. "Where to next?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms as the two began walking down the street. "If you'd like, we could stop by one of the museums and take a look around."  
  
Harry looked at her questionably, which gave her the impression that it was a bad suggestion. "I mean.we could instead..."  
  
"No, Hermione," Harry replied as he gave her shoulder a friendly nudge with his. "A museum would be great."  
  
Harry's body suddenly grew cold and his scar began to hurt incredibly. He quickly raised his hand to his forehead, trying to massage the pain away, groaning softly. Hermione noticed this and got worried. She quickly moved in front of Harry, looking at into his eyes.  
  
"Behind us," Harry groaned softly, but before Hermione could look around, someone grabbed them and pulled them into an alleyway. Harry and Hermione looked up to say a person standing in front of them with a long, black trench coat. The hood of the dark trench coat covered the person's face, and without hesitation, the person started to walk towards the two.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that he didn't have his wand, and with Hermione not taken out hers, he knew that she had not brought hers as well. The two started to back away from the person, Harry standing in front of Hermione. She put her hands on his back and looked around above his shoulder, staring the figure walking towards them.  
  
"You're making things easier for me," the person muttered softly. Harry and Hermione realized that the voice belonged to a woman. It sounded soft, almost friendly, but from the movements this woman was making; she was definitely someone who wanted to harm them.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she looked around Harry's shoulder. "You can have all our money."  
  
"It's not your money that I want," the woman replied softly as she continued to advance towards them.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Harry retorted. He and Hermione soon realized that they had backed themselves into a dead-end. With nowhere else left to run, Harry knew that they would have to face the woman in front of them. Harry decided to put his fists up in a manner in which a boxer would to prepare himself for a fight. Hoping that this gesture would intimidate the woman.  
  
"You must be joking," the woman laughed as she pulled out, to Harry and Hermione's great dismay, a wand out of her trench coat. "I want your head, Potter."  
  
"I like just where it is," Harry said despairingly as he lowered his hands from a boxing stance to a defensive one, trying to shield Hermione.  
  
"Say your good byes," she laughed again as she raised her wand.  
  
"Harry.." Hermione spoke with her voice trembling with fear. Harry looked around the alleyway, but could not find any place for the two of the to run. He turned back to the woman and noticed jet-black hair flowing out of the hood of her trench coat. He got a better look at her face and found that she was quite pretty with intense blue eyes. He soon noticed the fury within her eyes and knew that he and Hermione were in horrible trouble.  
  
"Avada." The woman roared as she prepared to point her wand at Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide as he felt Hermione's grasp of his sweater tightened. Suddenly, a stream of light flew past Harry from behind, hitting the woman square in the chest, causing her to be launched backwards. However to Harry's astonishment, she was able to perform a somersault in the air and land on her feet.  
  
"Now this one may be tricky," Harry heard a man speak from behind him. Hermione and he turned to find Lupin standing behind him with Tonks, both with their wands out. Tonks' hair was a deep red color and it hung to her shoulders. Lupin wore an angry look on his face as he pointed his wand at the woman, walking towards the two relieved kids. "Sorry we were a bit late."  
  
"That's perfectly fine," Harry replied as he let out a sigh of relief. Hermione soon moved so she was standing beside Harry, her hand held tightly in his.  
  
"So the Order of the Phoenix has appeared to save the life of Harry Potter," the woman snarled. Her hood had fallen back, exposing her face to them. Lupin was taken aback to see such a harmless looking girl, but he kept his wand up and continued to walk forward with Tonks beside him.  
  
"We will always protect Harry!" Tonks exclaimed as the two continued to advance towards the woman. "You better run back to your master if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"Oh please," the woman laughed as she glared at her two obstacles. "It will take more than you two to stop me from taking that boy's life."  
  
"Sorry," Lupin replied with a firm, yet calm voice. "You will not pass."  
  
"Have it your way, then," the woman roared as she pointed her wand towards them. "Accio!"  
  
Harry looked behind them and his eyes widened as he saw a dumpster being flung towards them. He looked forward again and took Lupin and Tonks by their arms, "Duck!"  
  
Lupin and Tonks did and watched a huge dumpster fly over their heads, crashing into a wall that stood next to the woman. She raised her wand again as she started to advance towards them. Lupin and Tonks quickly stood to their feet, facing the woman and being careful to shield Harry and Hermione from anything she may throw at them.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Tonks yelled as she pointed her wand at the woman.  
  
A bright light flew at the woman, but she easily evaded it and screamed, "Incendio!"  
  
A fireball flew out at the end of the woman's wand, flying directly towards them. Harry and Hermione jumped to the ground, Harry covering her with his body as both Tonks and Lupin dove to the side. The fireball exploded as it made contact with the ground, and before Lupin or Tonks could react, a fiery whip flew at Tonks.  
  
The whip grasped Tonk's leg, causing it to burn her. Tonks let out a small scream as Lupin looked up to see that the whip of fire was attached the woman's wand. Lupin quickly rushed towards Tonks, but before he could reach her, the woman pulled on her whip, causing Tonks to be hurled into the air, slamming against the wall of a building.  
  
"Tonks!" Hermione screamed as she and Harry ran to her aid. Tonks laid motionless, the back of her head was bleeding freely. The whip released its grip on her leg and flew back towards the woman, disappearing before it reached her.  
  
"She's hurt badly," Harry exclaimed, his voice filled with rage and fear.  
  
Lupin looked again at the woman and knew that he was up for a tough fight. 'She used a Flamora weapon. But she can't possibly been alive back then, she is too young. How could she have learned how to use them?'  
  
"That's only a taste of what I can do," the woman smiled as she raised her wand again, flame rushing out of it. The flame appeared in the shape of a sword and she pointed it straight at Lupin. Lupin took a small step back as he readied himself. He had never faced a Flamora weapon before and wasn't precisely sure on how to combat one. He raised his wand and slowly took one step towards her.  
  
"Stupefy!" Lupin shouted as the woman started to run towards them, her hands grasping her wand. Red sparks flew at her, which she, in turn, blocked with her sword. Lupin's teeth gritted as he saw the woman running closer. He looked down at Harry, but before he could say anything, Harry took Tonks' wand and stood next to him.  
  
The woman flung her flame sword down, causing Harry and Lupin to leap in opposite directions. Harry landed on his feet, but Lupin was less fortunate. His left foot landed on and empty bottle, causing him to slip and fall against the wall of the building. Hermione's eyes began to water as she looked at Harry and then to the woman who was now slowly advancing towards the fallen Lupin.  
  
"Now it's your turn to meet your fate," the woman laughed as she raised her sword. She suddenly stopped when she felt something poking her back.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Harry growled, pushing Tonks' wand into the woman's back. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The woman was flung forward, her body colliding into the wall. She fell over unconscious, her flame sword extinguishing itself. Lupin got to his feet and rushed over to Tonks. Hermione, in turn, got up and ran to Harry, wrapping her arms around him. Harry sighed softly as he gave her a tight hug.  
  
"We better go before she wakes up," Lupin ordered as he picked up Tonks. He started to move away, carrying Tonks in his arms. Harry and Hermione followed closely behind them. Harry's heart was racing; his many thoughts bouncing of the walls within his mind. 'Who was she? Was she a Death Eater? What's Voldemort planning? Will the Order be able to stop him?'  
  
Lupin stopped before they reached the entrance of the alleyway. He placed Tonks down so she was sitting against the wall, her hair soaked with her blood. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. He looked at the exhausted Harry and Hermione and ordered, "Both of you, touch this watch."  
  
Harry and Hermione did so, as Lupin took Tonks hand and placed it on it as well. He opened the watch and pushed down the number four. Harry and Hermione suddenly experienced a rush as they felt themselves being lifted off the ground. Harry's eyes closed and when he opened them, he realized that they were standing in the backyard of number four, Privet Drive.  
  
"Was that a portkey?" Hermione asked as she examined the watch.  
  
"It is based on the same principles," Lupin replied as he helped Tonks to her feet. She was now awake, but incredibly disorientated. She grasped onto Lupin's jacket in the manner intoxicated people would to steady themselves. "Each number represents a different location and when you press it, it will instantly transport you there."  
  
"That's amazing and all," Harry interrupted as he looked up at Lupin, "but is going on? Is Voldemort making some sort of move?"  
  
"I don't know Harry," Lupin replied with a sound of doubt in his voice. He sighed as he looked into Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, but I cannot permit you to leave this house again until it is time to return to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry opened his mouth in an attempt to argue against Lupin's statement, but he felt Hermione squeezing his arm. He looked at her, her eyes pleading with him. "Please Harry, don't argue with Lupin against this. I don't want you to get hurt. Please!"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and his anger subsided. He looked back at Lupin who tried to give him a reassured smile. Harry could tell that Lupin was deep in thought. Harry smiled back at Hermione and she gently rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all of this," Lupin replied as he opened his watch again. "Hermione, we should get going. I'll transport you to your home. Sorry again Harry. Happy Birthday though."  
  
Harry let out a depressed sigh, as he looked at her. She gave him another hug and a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to take you to the museum."  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about it," Harry replied as she walked over to Lupin. Harry quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out Tonks' wand and Hermione's pocketbook. "I swear, you girls drop everything."  
  
"I almost forgot about that," Hermione smiled as she took her pocketbook and Tonks' wand from him.  
  
"Don't mention it," Harry smiled back as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed and placed her hand on the watch.  
  
"Oh, your present from me will arrive tomorrow," she exclaimed as Lupin gave Harry a comforting smile. Harry watched Lupin push a number and he, Tonks, and Hermione vanished.  
  
He let out another heavy sigh as he turned to find Uncle Vernon staring at him with his face a shade of deep purple. "You've got owls!"  
  
Harry's eyes lit up as he ran passed Uncle Vernon and up to his room. He found several owls flying around in circles, each holding a package for him. He looked up at Hedwig, who looked disgusted at all of the owls that had invaded her territory. Harry walked over and opened his arms and with one swoop, each owl dropped Harry's presents into them. Harry was surprised by the weight and fell to the floor, his arms filled with fantastically wrapped presents.  
  
He looked at the first one and pulled out the card. It had been from Ron and the Weasleys. He opened it and read it to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday, mate. My family and I had to send this owl almost a week before your birthday because it flew from the United States! I hope it makes it in time. I hope you had a good birthday and you like the presents. Take care and I'll write to you again soon. Happy Birthday!"  
  
Take care, Ron and the Weasleys  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry smiled at the card and turned his attention to the nicely wrapped present. He tore the wrapping paper and opened the box to find an assortment of candy inside it. He pulled out several packages of chocolate frogs, fruit flavored wiggly gummy worms, and a large package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry smiled when he recalled the first time he had tried them on the Hogwarts Express, the same day that he met both Ron and Hermione. He looked inside again and found a bunch of treats that Mrs. Weasley must have made for him. Harry thought a second and wondered how she would have time to make them if they were in the United States. The thought went away when he noticed a wrapped package underneath the treats. He opened it to find a jacket that had the words "Old Navy" written on the front pocket. Harry was amazed at how the jacket looked and how soft it felt. He stood up and tried it on and found that the jacket fit him perfectly.  
  
He sat back down to the ground and examined another package. This one came from Mad-Eye Moody. Harry opened it to find a heavy book inside. He had to make an amazing effort to carry the thick book out of the packaging paper and felt incredibly sorry for the owl how had to carry it. He opened the book and read the title, The Advanced Book of Spells Used Against the Dark Arts. Harry sighed as he flipped through the pages, examining all the spells it contained. Moody had wanted him to study such spells, especially with the Dark Lord running out and about.  
  
His remaining presents had come from Hagrid and Lupin. Hagrid had baked him a cake covered with blue icing. Harry smiled at it and took it out of the box. He then noticed a book inside that was entitled, The Monster Book of Advanced Level Monsters. Harry hesitated to pick up the book because of how the original Monster Book had reacted. He touched the cover and quickly retracted his hand, but the book remained motionless. He carefully picked it up and opened it, relieved to see that it wasn't going to move. Though he did want to ensure his safety, so he quickly placed the book in his trunk and closed it.  
  
He next opened Lupin's present and found another large book inside it. Harry let out a sigh hoping that it wasn't another book filled with Defense against the Dark Arts spells. Instead to Harry's amazement, the book was entitled, 100 of the Most Powerful Wizards and Witches Ever! Harry opened the book to find that the first chapter was dedicated to Albus Dumbledore. A small smile formed on his face as he looked through the chapter at the pictures of Dumbledore when he was younger, reading the captions. He read through bits of the chapter noticing that it was a miniature biography of the headmaster and continued to flip the pages. The next chapter featured the Dark Lord. Harry's expression changed from happiness to extreme hatred as he skimmed through the chapter. He decided to close the book and move to his bed.  
  
He cleared away schoolbooks and relaxed, as he lied there staring at the ceiling. His thoughts racing again as he relived the day inside his mind.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and saw another owl standing next to Hedwig on her perch. The two owls were hooting to each other, engaged in a deep conversation. Harry looked at his desk and noticed nicely wrapped present sitting on it. Harry walked over to the present and realized that it was from Hermione. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry about how short our day was yesterday. It was a lot fun though while it lasted. You would have loved the museum I wanted to show you. It dedicates the majority of its space to the medieval times and it has a wonderful yet hilarious section about wizards and witches. I don't know where muggles get their information about wizards and witches because all their "facts" are complete nonsense. Though, it would have still been a lot of fun to look through all of it.  
  
My mum was furious when she saw my clothes. They were covered with dirt and my skirt was torn in several places. Her expression changed to really worried one when I told her I was attacked. She asked if you and I were okay and I told her about the woman and how you, Tonks, and Lupin fought against her. Her admiration for you has grown. All she did last night and this morning was ask about you, wanting to know more about you.  
  
I hope you like the presents. I stumbled across one of them when I visited Diagon Alley early last week and I thought it would be perfect for you. Sorry, but I end this letter. I need to help my parents again at the clinic. I figure they should just hire me and make things easier on themselves. I had a wonderful time yesterday.well until that woman showed up. It was one of best days I've ever had. Write back soon and Happy Birthday!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's smile grew as he opened her present. There were two books inside and a small wooden box. He looked at the first book and was amazed to see Hogwarts, A History. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it and he took it out. Hermione had written him a note. He laughed to himself as he read, "Hey Harry. Read this when you get a chance. This way I won't be the only one who knows too much about our school."  
  
The picked up the next book and his jaw dropped. The book was entitled, Strategies and Maneuvers of the World's Best Quidditch Players. Harry opened the book and flipped through the pages, his eyes focusing on the titles of the sections. He recognized a few the titles such as Hawkshead Attacking Formation and the Wronski Defensive Feint. 'Thanks Hermione,' he thought to himself as he examined the pictures. Each picture moved to show how the maneuver or strategy looked and each section was dedicated to explaining how each was performed, how effective it was, and most importantly, instructions of how to beat it if another team were to use the maneuver on you.  
  
Harry set the book aside and took out the small wooden box. He opened it to find a golden snitch inside it. He picked it up to find that it wasn't a real snitch and felt something inscribed into it. He looked at the inscriptions and his smile grew widen wider. 'Always reach out for your dreams and hold on tight once you have got a good grip.' 


	4. 03 The Second Flamora Wielder

Chapter Three: The Second Flamora Wielder  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief when he finished dragging his trunk out of the front door of number four, Privet drive. He looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath, feeling the cool air rush into his lungs. The Order had discussed the arrangements of how to get Harry back to Hogwarts safely, and the best plan they created was to have Harry take the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. A member of the Order would escort him and Moody believed that the attacker wouldn't dare strike at Harry when other people surrounded him.  
  
Harry went back into the house, and quickly got Hedwig's cage, the snow owl hooting softly inside it, and his most prized possession, his Firebolt. Harry felt it tremble as he walked back into the night. He sighed to himself as he placed Hedwig down on top of his trunk and blew off some of the dust that covered the broomstick. 'Sorry I wasn't able to take you out at all over the summer. I'll give you a good polish once we're back at Hogwarts. Sigh. I just hope I will be able to play this year.you know, with Umbridge banning me and all.'  
  
Harry's face soon grew hot with fury at the thought of Professor Umbridge. She had caused him so much anguish during the previous year, and the thought of her still sometimes made his right hand ache. He often wondered what had happened to her. However, whatever her fate may be, he hoped that she was feeling as uncomfortable as she made him and his friends feel when she was the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry turned around to find the Dursleys staring at him. Aunt Petunia wore her typical stern look as her eyes darted from his trunk to him. Dudley had his usual angry look; his had his arms cross and his chubby chin in the air. Harry could tell that he didn't want to stand there, but then again, he knew that none of the Dursleys really wanted to. The expression of Uncle Vernon surprised him. He was standing there with a friendly smile, his eyes filled with hope and joy. Harry's only conclusion was that Uncle Vernon was glad that he was going and couldn't hide his happiness.  
  
"So you'll be going then," Uncle Vernon said with a somewhat eerie twinkle in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, but before he could say more, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. Harry closed his mouth and turned to look back up into the sky. He wondered if anyone from the Order was planning on showing up, but his patience soon started to disappear. He looked around and realized that he couldn't wait any longer if he wanted to make it to the Leaky Cauldron on time. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He closed his eyes and quickly raised his wand into the air.  
  
With a sudden BANG and a flash of bright light, it had appeared, the extremely large, purple, triple-decker bus that had a golden inscription on the side that read, "The Knight Bus." It gently landed on the street, Harry amazed at the fact that nothing had to move out its way. He quickly picked up Hedwig's cage and walked over to the entrance where he found Stan Shunpike grinning at him. "'Ello there 'Arry! Long time no see! Welcome!"  
  
"Hello Stan," Harry smiled has he boarded the bus. Stan nimbly jumped onto the curb and started to drag Harry's trunk inside. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time he rode on it. Harry waved at Ernie Prang, the elderly driver of the Knight Bus, as he walked by, and he gave him a smile and waved back. Harry and Stan moved over to the closest bed near the right side of the bus. "This bed will be okay."  
  
"Good choice," Stan grinned as he pushed Harry's trunk under his bed. Harry placed his Firebolt next to his trunk and reached into his pocket, but before he could pull anything out, Stan put up his hand in objection. "No need 'Arry. This here be a favor to Dumbledore. Yous take a load off. One of yer friends are 'ere to ride with you."  
  
"Hello Harry," a deep voiced echoed. Harry turned to his left to see a tall black wizard sitting up on the bed next to his. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I'll be your escort to the Leaky Cauldron this evening."  
  
"That's great!" Harry replied as he sat on his bed and let out a breath of relief. He wasn't positive if the Order had forgotten to send someone to watch him. Harry usually got aggravated when others had to step in to protect him; however, in this situation, he was glad that there was someone there, and also, someone he knew. He knew he wasn't a match for the woman who attacked him and Hermione in London, and knew he would need all the help he could get if they were to cross paths again.  
  
"All settled in then," Stan smiled as he turned and walked towards the front of the bus. "Kay Ern!"  
  
With that, the bus started to shake and vibrate, and with a violent crash that nearly caused Harry to lose his balance, it left the street in front of number four, Privet drive. Harry rested his head against the window and stared into the night sky, his mind reliving the attack in London again. 'That fire sword.that hatred in her eyes.her smile as she attacked.Tonks.'  
  
"How is Tonks doing?" Harry quickly asked as he turned and faced Kingsley. "I haven't heard anything about her after I saw her in London."  
  
"She is doing okay," Kingsley replied in a soft yet worried voice. He turned and looked into Harry's uneasy gaze. "She is currently in St. Mungos."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped, his hands clenching into tight fists. "But."  
  
"She is doing fine," Kingsley interrupted, noticing that Harry was starting to get anxious. "She took a really bad hit to her head and she's been feeling dizzy ever since. It isn't as bad now, so don't worry. According to Moody, she should be on her feet in no time."  
  
"That's good," Harry responded in a much calmer voice. He looked at his bed covers for a bit before looking back at Kingsley again. "Do you know who's trying to kill me?  
  
"I'm not quite sure," he answered as he rested his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "I haven't been able to do very much for the Order because of all the new assignments Fudge is handing out to all the Aurors. Though from the things I hear, the Order believes that the woman who attacked you is a new Death Eater, someone we have never encountered before. From what I heard Remus say, she is very skilled and incredibly dangerous."  
  
"Yes," Harry said softly as he examined Kingsley. "What was that fire sword she was using? I've never seen a spell like that before."  
  
"It's a Flamora weapon," Kingsley answered back as he opened his eyes again.  
  
"Flamora?"  
  
"Ancient spells that haven't been used since the medieval times. It was one of the more prominent weapons back then. They were weightless and possessed incredible power. You saw it with your own eyes. Not many things can be used against such a weapon. Not even the most powerful water spell could extinguish the flames. The fire is completely controlled by its user."  
  
"How would you fight against it?" Harry asked as he imagined the woman's flamed sword in his mind.  
  
"The only real known way to combat a Flamora weapon," Kingsley started as he took a small breath, "is to use another Flamora weapon against it. Though the power of the weapon can only be measured by the power of its user. I'm not exactly sure how this woman learned how to use them."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. Kingsley gave him a grin and continued, "These weapons were only to known to us through the stories and statements made by wizards and witches during those times. There was never any form of documentation created that could instruct a person on how to use such a spell. Therefore, finding the answer to how this woman was able to use it so effectively has become one of our top priorities."  
  
Harry took another deep breath as he felt himself sinking into his bed. Kingsley put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about a thing. She won't come near you once you're in Hogwarts. And believe me, Moody and Dumbledore will find a way to stop her Flamora weapons. Just relax."  
  
Harry smiled back and rested his head against his pillow. He stretched and for the first time since arriving on the bus, allowed himself to relax. Suddenly, the bus came to a crashing halt, which in turn forced Harry to fall off his bed. He looked up, rubbing his head, and watched a few witches exit the bus and a wizard entering. The wizard walked over and took the bed in the back left corner of the bus. Harry sighed as he got back into his bed. 'Relax.here!'  
  
With another jolt, Harry fell out of his bed again. He grumbled to himself as he got up and found Kingsley smiling down at him. He handled the tremendous jerks incredibly well, not once budging from his bed. Harry got back into his bed and watched Kingsley close his eyes again. Harry settled in and sighed as he gazed out of his window. His mind began to wonder again and it soon fell upon Hermione.  
  
A warm feeling formed inside his chest and Harry couldn't help but smile. He and Hermione had continued to write to each other throughout the whole summer. After visiting London with her, their relationship had grown much closer. They were able to expose more of their feelings about things in their letters, but the one thing that they haven't yet talked about, which he, himself, was afraid to bring up, was their feelings towards each other.  
  
Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out the letter he had received from Hermione a few hours before he left the Dursleys. He looked at the light blue paper and examined the neatness of her penmanship. He let out another soft sigh and reread the letter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't believe that the new term is about to start! I am so excited, how about you? I wonder who Professor Dumbledore is going to hire to be our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Though I doubt that he will be able to find anyone willing to accept the job. This would make it the sixth year in a row, wouldn't it? Maybe it is curse after all. Whoever it is, I hope that he or she will at least let us practice using the spells. Have you giving any thoughts about the D.A.?  
  
I just arrived in Diagon Alley this morning, and my mum and I went shopping for my new dress robes. I always trust my mum's judgment about these kinds of things. We went to 'Madame Malking's Robes for All Purposes' and she had a new selection of dress robes. It was really hard to pick one, but in the end my mum and I found this dark blue one that was perfect. It has a really pretty and elegant pattern drawn in silver. After I bought it, I bumped into Parvati Patil and she was a little mad me because I had bought the robes that she was interested in. I felt bad for a little bit, but I had already bought them, you know.  
  
I'll finish up this letter now so Hedwig can send it to you before you leave. You have a safe journey, okay. I've been worried about you traveling like this. Protection or not, you need to be careful. I can't wait to see you tonight. I will talk to you then.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry folded the letter and placed in back into his pocket. He looked around the bus and thought about their upcoming school term. They all had received their O.W.L. results during early August, and those scores determined what courses they eligible for the upcoming term. Hermione had received all "O"s on her exams, as Harry had expected. He found it funny to know that Hermione actually felt nervous about failing them. 'There was no way in a billion years that Hermione Granger could fail at any sort of exam.'  
  
Harry and Ron though were a different story. Harry was excited when he saw that he had received "O"s in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. He was also pleased to see that he had received an "A" in Potions. It meant that he had passed the exam, but he didn't have a high enough score to take Professor Snape's Advanced Potions class. Harry had passed all his other O.W.L.s with at least an "A" grade, for the exception of History of Magic and Divination, where the received "P"s on both. Unfortunately, to Harry's dismay, despite the fact he didn't pass the O.W.L. for History of Magic, he was still required to take the Professor Binn's class this year.  
  
Ron was pleased to find out that he had passed every one of his O.W.L.s for the exception of Divination. He told Harry about how his mum was furious when she had found out that Ron called his examiner ugly, unintentionally, right to his face. Mr. Weasley had heard about it and found it hilarious. However, Ron wished that his father's humor would of rubbed off on his mother. Instead, he was forced to clean the Burrow once they returned from their vacation.  
  
Harry smiled to himself when he thought about how happy he'll be once he's reunited again with two best friends. He looked to the back corner and saw the old wizard playing with his beard. Harry sat up and looked around the compartment and found another man sitting in the other corner with a large black hood covering his face. Harry suddenly felt a violent jolt as the Knight Bus had landed at another stop. The old wizard got up and walked off the bus, and Harry noticed that no one had got on.  
  
"Next stop, Leaky Cauldron!" Stan announced to Harry. Harry smiled at him and stood up from his bed and stretched. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he looked out the window to see a figure flying towards the bus. Hedwig started to hoot and attempted to open her wings inside her cage. His scar suddenly started to hurt and he knew that the figure approaching was not friendly.  
  
"Kingsley," Harry muttered causing him to open his eyes and look at Harry. He immediately understood the look in Harry's eyes and quickly got to his feet. Harry pointed at the object flying towards them, and Kingsley suddenly pulled Harry away from the window.  
  
"Stay here!" Kingsley ordered urgently as he pulled out his wand. Harry, in turn, pulled out his wand, waiting for the figure to hit the bus. "Don't do anything foolish, Harry. Just stay behind me."  
  
Harry did as he was told, keeping his wand up, his eyes focusing on the shadowy figure growing closer and closer. He watched Kingsley's body tremble; the action causing Harry's confidence to drop. The figure was now several yards away from the bus, causing Kingsley and Harry to lower themselves, preparing for the object to crash through the window.  
  
However, the moment the figure was about the crash through, it vanished. Harry and Kingsley slowly rose to their feet and looked out the window to find that nothing was coming. Harry's grip on his wand tightened as he followed Kingsley to the window. Kingsley looked out of it and suddenly saw a reflection of something in it. He quickly turned around and found the figure approaching from the opposite window. Hedwig let out a sharp screech, and with a sudden crash, the figure broke through the window, causing the bus to violently shake.  
  
"Wat is." Stan shouted has he steadied himself against the wall looking into the back compartment. His eyes grew wide as he found a person, holding a black broom, standing in front of Harry and Kingsley, covered head to two with a black cloak. The figure pulled back its hood to show the woman that Harry had been dreading to see.  
  
"No matter what!" Kingsley roared to Stan, his eyes still on the woman. "Do not stop flying until you get us to the Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
Stan quickly left the compartment and Harry felt the Knight Bus' speed increase. The woman released her broom, and Harry watched it fall to the ground. When the broom made contact, the woman suddenly bolted towards Kingsley, causing him to take a step back. Kingsley tried to point his wand at the woman only to realize that the woman had taken a hold of his wrist.  
  
"What is this?" Kingsley growled as he tried to pull his wrist away from the girl, only to see that his attempts were futile. Harry quickly launched forward, his wand out. The woman turned to face him and smiled, lifting her arm. Harry suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of him. The woman had summoned her broom and caused it to fly directly into his stomach. Harry sank to the floor, coughing, and she again turned her attention to the struggling Kingsley.  
  
"Poor Auror," the woman smiled as she punched Kingsley. Kingsley fell back but was able to remain standing. He quickly moved his wrist up and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Harry watched the woman supernaturally dodge the sparks of light and pulled out her wand in retaliation. Kingsley jumped back a few feet and held his wand up, pointing it towards the woman's chest. The woman gave Kingsley a devilish grin as she started to pace back and forth in front of him. Harry managed to stand to his feet and in turn, pointing his wand up.  
  
"I won't need to use a Flamora on you," the woman said as she put herself into a dueling stance, her wand out in front of her. Kingsley did the same and slowly started to approach the woman. She winked at him and soon stood straight, smirking at him. "I'll let you have the first shot."  
  
Kingsley didn't waste any time and launched a hex at her, blue sparks flying out of his wand. The woman moved to her side, the hex missing her by inches. Harry took a step forward, attracting the attention of the woman. She turned to Harry and gave him a disapproving look. "Now, one at a time, Potter."  
  
"Leviosa!" the woman roared, causing Kingsley to start levitating off the floor. He started to grunt, trying to get himself to lower to the ground, his arms and legs flailed in the air. Harry looked at Kingsley and back to the woman, and again took another step, opening his mouth and preparing to let out a spell. The woman turned to him and growled, "I said one at a time, Potter! Tarantallegra!"  
  
Harry suddenly felt his legs start moving erratically. He tried his best to keep them from moving, but was unable to stop them. He knew this spell; it was the same spell the Draco Malfoy had performed on him when the two were dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Gilderoy Lockhart was teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry!" Kingsley growled as he looked at him. "Please don't do anything! I'll take are of her!"  
  
"Will you?" she smiled as she turned back to him. "Stupefy!"  
  
Kingsley's body suddenly went limp, his eyes staring at the ceiling with a blank stare. Harry's rage grew inside him as he looked back into the woman's eyes. She gave him a smile and started to approach him.  
  
"What do you want with me? Did Voldemort send you?" Harry yelled at the woman, as he tried to keep himself from falling over.  
  
"My you are a brave child," the woman replied, her seemingly happy expression turning to a one full of hatred. "There are not many who would dare speak the Dark Lord's name. You are seeking a quick death, aren't you?"  
  
The woman raised her wand into the air and fire rushed out of the end, turning into the shape of a sword. She pointed it at Harry, who in turn gazed at her, masking his fear with an expression of hatred. Harry's mind was racing. I need to find a way to disarm her.but how will I do it with my legs like this!  
  
The woman started to laugh as she suddenly swung the sword to her right, hitting Kingsley across the chest with the flat portion of the flamed blade. Kingsley fell to the ground unconscious with burn marks on the front of his cloaks. Harry's rage suddenly exploded and he wanted to do nothing more than cause this woman terrible pain.  
  
"You ugly hag!" Harry screamed. It wasn't what he had in mind, but under the current circumstances, insulting her was the only option left open to him.  
  
"How dare you?" the woman retorted as she approached Harry. She took her left arm and swung it hard, hitting Harry across the face. He fell to the ground and realized that his legs had stopped moving.  
  
He looked up to find the flamed sword inches away from his neck. He could feel the heat rise of it and he knew that he had no place left to go. His eyes moved and found their way to the man sitting in the corner. Harry had completely forgotten about him, but was utterly amazed and horrified to see that he had done nothing to help Kingsley or him. "This will teach to disrespect those who are more powerful than you!"  
  
Harry's eyes returned back to the woman as she raised her sword. His gaze darted back to the corner to find that the man had disappeared. He again looked back at the woman and saw her begin to lower her sword. Harry put his arms up in front of him to protect himself, but soon realized that the sword was no longer lowering itself. He looked again to find that the man, who was sitting in the window, had a firm grasp on the wrist of the woman.  
  
"Let go of me!" the woman demanded as she swung her left arm at the man. The man avoided that attack and pushed the woman back as he released her wrist. "What? Who are you?"  
  
The man sank to his knees and helped Harry back up to his feet. He then pulled his hook down to expose an Asian face. His hair was cut short and he was in terrible need of a shave. Harry looked at the man's eyes and soon realized that he looked like someone he knew. The woman's expression had changed to one of sudden surprise. He turned to look at Harry noticed the blaze in his eyes vanished instantly, leaving a pleading look. "Harry, please step back."  
  
"Keung!" the woman squealed as she took a step forward, lowering her sword. "Is it really you, my love?"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, witch!" Keung replied, his voice filled with anger. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a silver wand. Harry slowly walked over the bed and headed back towards the front right corner of the back compartment.  
  
"How could you say such things to me?" the woman pleaded, her voice filled with despair. "We've been through so much together."  
  
"You destroyed everything I ever held dear!" Keung responded as he now held his wand up, slowly moving into a dueling stance. "Now I will finish what you started."  
  
"How dare you!" she screamed as she raised her sword. The bus suddenly came to another crashing halt, causing everyone to fall over to the floor.  
  
"Run out of the bus! I'll take care of her. Go!" Keung ordered to Harry, as he got to his feet. Harry stood up and quickly grabbed Hedwig's cage as he ran to the front compartment of the bus. He found Ernie and Stan hurrying out, and quickly followed.  
  
The street in front of the Leaky Cauldron had been completely disserted. Harry stumbled onto the street and moved away from the bus as fast as he could. He noticed that Stan and Ernie stood close by and watched the bus start to shake and rattle uncontrollably. Harry turned around and was completely taken aback to see the large bus sway around so vigorously. He looked towards the entrance of the inn and saw Hermione and Ron quickly exiting, followed by a small group of people. He let out a sigh of relief as he sank to his knees in exhaustion, placing Hedwig's cage down next to him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled in a voice full of fright and worry. She immediately gave him a tight hug and helped him up to his feet as Ron picked up Hedwig's cage. Harry ignored the terrible soreness in his legs and the three started to move back towards the inn when a large explosion came from behind them. Harry and Hermione wheeled themselves around to see a large chunk from the right side of the Knight Bus had been destroyed.  
  
"No!" Stan screamed as he started pounding the ground, on his hands and knees. "Not our bus! Please not our bus!"  
  
"Let's go Harry," Hermione said to him sternly as she tried to pull him back towards the inn. Ron had already entered the inn with Hedwig and placed her down on a table before returning back to the street with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley close behind him. Ron hurriedly ran to Harry's other side and also helped him stay standing. Ginny moved towards her mother, and Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter, completely in awe to see what had happened to the Knight Bus.  
  
"No," Harry replied, taking deep breaths. "Not yet. I need to make sure he's okay."  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Weasley bellowed as he ran out of the inn. He stopped in front of Harry and looked directly into his eyes. "What happened, Harry? Where is Kingsley?"  
  
"He's still inside the bus," Harry answered, trying his best to look around Mr. Weasley and at the rattling bus. "We were attacked again by that woman."  
  
Harry felt Hermione tense up under his arm, her hands clenching tighter on his clothes, and Harry couldn't help but give her a tight squeeze. She looked up into his eyes and he could read the worried expression on her face. He gave her a lopsided grin and nodded to her, assuring her that he was okay. She gave him a small soft smile back as they turned their attention back to wobbling bus.  
  
Keung jumped out of the bus and moved towards the middle of the road, his silver wand clutched in his right hand. The woman soon followed, swinging her flamed sword erratically at him. Keung was able to dodge her sword swings with ease; however, was never in a proper position to strike at her.  
  
"Is that the fire sword you told me about?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry. Harry, with an agonizing look on his face, nodded to him. Ron let out a gasp of amazement and stared at the woman continuing to swing her fiery blade at Keung, only to continuously miss him.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry again before asking, "Who's he, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded as he looked back down at Hermione's hazel eyes. She leaned her head against his chest as they continued to watch the two combatants. Harry took another deep breath before speaking again. "I think his name is Keung and he saved Kingsley and me from that woman."  
  
"Why won't you just die!" screamed the woman as she continued to swing her sword in an attempt to strike him.  
  
"Oh, come now, Reins," Keung smiled as he ducked under one of her violent swings. "You cannot possibly expect to beat me with that kind of attitude."  
  
"You are so arrogant!" Reins howled as she took another swing at him. This time he moved to her side and kicked her legs, causing her to trip. She easily recovered and continued to glare at Keung with utter hatred. Harry noticed the fire in her eyes, and it reminded him of the loathing look that Malfoy had always given him. He looked down at the ground for a few moments before lifting his head again. But if she hates him so much, why did she call him 'her love'?  
  
"Fine. Let's end this," Keung retorted as he held the silver wand firmly in his hands. Harry noticed the color of the wand, but his attention soon went back up to his rescuer. A sudden wave of fire erupted from the end of his wand, and now he too was standing ready with a blade of fire. Reins eyes grew wide and she immediately took several steps back.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped as his mouth hung open.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked absolutely astonished at the sight before them. Just one month ago, they were assaulted by a woman who seemed literally indestructible due to her flamed weapons, but now they were witnessing her face an opponent who possessed the exact same skill. Harry let out a reassured sigh to see that Reins was having such a terrible time in fighting Keung.  
  
Ron let out a victorious cry as Keung raised his sword. "It's brilliant! He can't lose the fight now."  
  
"He will win," Harry softly said to Ron and Hermione. "He is just too good for her."  
  
"I think we should go inside," Mrs. Weasley said with a stern and authoritative voice. However to her disappointment, none of the kids or Mr. Weasley, acknowledged her plea. She looked around at them again and decided not to say anything more knowing it would too fail to get them to move. She noticed all the over tenants of the Leaky Cauldron were staring at the two fighters and felt another wave of uneasiness run through her body as she looked back at them.  
  
The two fire swords clashed causing small embers to fly everywhere. Reins continued to swing her sword in every direction in an attempt to strike Keung, but only sliced air or caught his sword. She growled at him a bit and started to slow her pace down. Keung noticed this and decided to give her more space to see what she had devised to do.  
  
"Suddenly cautious," Reins laughed as she slowly started to back away towards the bus. Keung held his wand in both arms, anticipating her next move. The angered woman glared from Keung and then to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Her sword soon vanished and a blazing whip appeared in its place. Keung's eyes darted from her to the three, and his eyes grew wide. "Let's see how fast you really are."  
  
She quickly flung her whip, but it wasn't towards Keung, but towards Harry. Hermione and Ron tried to move Harry out of the way, but the whip was moving too fast for them. Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw the tip of the fiery whip fly towards him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's screams echoed in his ears. Harry quickly closed his eyes and waited for the whip to strike him, but instead heard the whip hit something with a loud crack.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Keung standing in front of him, with the end of Reins' fiery whip wrapped around his left wrist. Harry's mouth dropped as he watched the whip burn through Keung's sleeve, hissing deafeningly as it made contact with his skin. Harry broke away from Hermione and Ron's hold and moved towards Keung.  
  
"Stay back!" Keung barked as he looked behind him. Harry's worried expression soon left him when he saw that Keung was unaffected by the burning whip. He smiled at him and turned his attention to Reins. She pulled the whip back in an attempt to pull him over, but he stayed planted to the ground, holding his fiery sword in his right hand. He swung his blade over the whip, cutting it and causing the flame around his wrist to disappear. "Please, you two. Take Harry back."  
  
"Keung," Harry spoke softly as he noticed that the whip had left a dark burn around Keung's wrist. He was then taken by Hermione and Ron and he allowed them to move him away from his rescuer. Keung started to move towards a panicked Reins, and before he was able to raise his sword, she disapparated. Keung released a sigh of relief as his flame weapon vanished. He examined the place where she stood quietly. He turned towards Harry and the others and walked towards them.  
  
"You watch yourself," He said softly as he stared directly into Harry's green eyes. Harry swallowed hard and tried to say something, but he was silenced when Keung lifted his hand in objection. "Your life means more to this world than you think. Stay alive."  
  
Harry and the others looked as Keung walked towards the bus. Everyone remained speechless as he hopped inside through the gigantic hole. Hermione looked up at Harry and rested her head against his chest again. Harry let out a soft breath as he slowly nudged the side of her head with his cheek, trying to make it seem as if he was leaning on her for support. The pain in his legs were now gone, but they still felt incredibly weak. Ron stood next to Harry, motionless, staring at the bus not knowing what to expect.  
  
Keung then leapt back out onto the street with Kingsley draped over his shoulder. He walked towards the crowd with Harry's trunk and his Firebolt levitating behind him. He set Kingsley on the ground and Arthur immediately ran to his fallen companion. "Kingsley, are you okay?"  
  
"He's unconscious," Keung replied softly. Arthur looked up at him with a questionable look on his face. "He will be all right. He wasn't cut by the blade, only burned by it. Give him a few weeks and he will be okay."  
  
Keung turned again and started to walk to the bus. He pointed his wand towards it and with a quick flick; the Knight Bus began to shake again. However, this time the destroyed portions had resembled itself, as if an invisible giant was rebuilding the Knight Bus. Keung placed his wand back inside his cloak and turned to look at Harry, his eyes making contact with his. Harry could sense a certain calmness within them, but was unable to see how he could remain so calm after such an ordeal.  
  
Without another word said, Keung smiled at him and disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Harry's mouth fell open; a shocked expression took over his face. He turned and looked at Hermione, softly saying, "He's hurt."  
  
"I think he'll be able to take care of himself," she replied moving her eyes to the fallen Kingsley. "Let's get you inside and get your wounds treated."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everyone was gathered around a large table, Harry letting out a soft sigh as he took a sip of his butterbeer. After Keung had vanished, Hermione helped Harry into the inn and treated his wounds, while Ron and brought Harry's things up to their room. Mr. Weasley was escorted by several wizards from the Order when he transported Kingsley to St. Mungos, and within an hour he had returned to the Leaky Cauldron. They sat around a table and Harry told them, in detail, the events that took place on the Knight Bus. He had paused several times as he massaged his now aching legs, but was able to make through the entire story without too much trouble.  
  
"It's seems so difficult to believe that that woman is that powerful," Mr. Weasley said as he looked up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head. "She has successfully injured two of the Order members, and we still haven't yet found a way to stop her flamed weapons."  
  
"But we have Keung," Ron replied as he took a large gulp of butterbeer. Harry looked down at the table with a blank expression. Hermione sat to his right and she gazed at him with an uneasy look. Ron, who sat on Harry's left, laughed as he continued, "He took care of her like she was nothing. Blimey, he was incredible!"  
  
"He has done a lot for Harry," Mrs. Weasley added as she looked at Ron with a worried expression. Ginny and Hermione looked towards her. Harry continued to stare at the table, his mind swirling around in circles. "Though he is someone that cannot be trusted."  
  
"What?" Harry burst out with an utterly offended and confused expression as he looked at Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was startled at Harry's reaction. She slowly lowered her left hand from the table and took Harry's right hand. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, and like magic; Harry's rage had somehow subsided. With a softer, but firm voice, he asked, "Why can't he be trusted?"  
  
"That man has a very shady past," Mr. Weasley answered as he leaned forward, resting his arms onto the table. Harry turned his head and looked at him, his eyes showing that he needed answers. Mr. Weasley sighed softly as he looked down into the table. "There are too many unanswered questions about him. Until they are answered, he cannot be trusted."  
  
"Saving my life isn't a good enough reason," Harry retorted. Hermione gave his hand another squeeze, and Harry did everything in his power to keep his emotions from exploding. 'What does he know? He wasn't there! He wasn't stranded there all by himself. He's never even faced a Flamora weapon!'  
  
"I don't mean to make you upset," he replied as he looked at Harry with soft expression. Harry could tell that Mr. Weasley was trying to calm him down, but he couldn't help the fact that his blood was boiling. "You're life is very important to all of us. We just need to be cautious. We can't trust anyone until we know for sure until they can be trusted. It's for your safety."  
  
"Yeah," Harry let out a groan. "Always for my safety."  
  
"It's late, everyone to bed," Mrs. Weasley quickly announced. She knew that the situation was getting very uneasy and wanted to do everything in her power to prevent an argument from breaking out. She and Mr. Weasley stood from their chairs, as did everyone else. Harry's emotions continued to race, but he thanked Mrs. Weasley in his mind because he no longer wanted to sit there and listen to Mr. Weasley make his accusations.  
  
Hermione helped Harry to his feet and helped him walk towards the stairs leading towards the rooms. Ron and Ginny attempted to help Harry as well, but Harry told them that he was fine and that he'll go with Hermione. Ron and Ginny looked at them curiously, but after Hermione insisted they go ahead, the two went on and started up the stairs. Hermione and Harry slowly ascended the stairs after them, but didn't proceed once they reached the top.  
  
As Ron and Ginny entered their respective rooms, Harry and Hermione sat down on the top stair and looked back down towards the empty tables. Hermione turned towards Harry and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was scared, but he was trying his best to stay strong. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, as she tried to hold in her own emotions. Harry looked at her and moved his arm around her, giving her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped as she threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. Harry noticed her tears against his skin, and he returned her tight embrace, resting his head against her neck. Her body was trembling in his embrace. "I knew it was a stupid idea! You could have been killed!"  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," he replied as he started to rub her back, trying to calm her down. Her shuddering had subsided, but he could still feel her tears flowing down his neck. "I am okay. Look at me, I am perfectly fine."  
  
She broke their embrace and looked into his eyes. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he softly held her face in his hands. He gave her a soft smile, which slowly melted her fears. Hermione felt the warmth of his hands, unable to help herself from giving him a smile back. He laughed to himself as he continued, "Hermione.I."  
  
Harry placed his hands on his legs as he struggled with his words. His face was still turned towards her but she noticed that his eyes were moving around uneasily. Hermione let out a soft giggle as she covered his mouth with her delicate hand. Harry's eyes met hers and her smile grew wider as she nodded at him. "I do too."  
  
Harry let out a brighter smile as he kissed her hand. Though her expression suddenly changed from one filled with joy to one filled with concerned. He looked at her with worried gaze and placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging her shoulder softly. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"We can't tell Ron," she replied quietly, her eyes meeting his again. "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"I don't either," Harry responded as he looked at the door that sealed the room where Ron was. Harry and Hermione had known of Ron's feelings towards her. He had never verbally expressed it to either of them, but they both knew that they had existed. Harry's mind suddenly leapt to the idea that this may prevent him from being with her, causing him to look at her with an expression filled with grief. "Does that mean we can't be together?"  
  
She gave him an utter look of surprise and took his hands with hers. "We can be together.we just need to hide it from other people for a while. We have to break to Ron slowly."  
  
"How would we do that?" Harry asked as he looked down at her hands.  
  
She gave his hands a soft squeeze before she responded, "I don't know. We will think of something when the time comes.but until then, we can't let him know how we feel towards each other."  
  
He nodded to her as he took her right hand with his left. He raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, causing her to giggle at him as the two stood up. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Harry.there is going to be a formal dance held at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it," He replied as the two walked into the hallway. The two turned towards each other and stopped when they were in front of their respective rooms. Harry placed his hands on her waist, and she, in turn, rested her head against his shoulders. Harry took a deep breath and whispered the question that was egging him. "Would.you.like to go with me?"  
  
"I would love to, Mr. Potter," Hermione smiled, noting how adorable he was when he struggled to share his feelings towards her. She looked down towards their feet, her expression changing again. "Though, I may have to decline if Ron asks me.you know."  
  
"Well," Harry said softly as he lifted her head with his hand. He felt his nerves start to tighten and his mind was spinning, but he forced himself to stay focused on her. He had never felt this way about a girl before, and he didn't want anything to keep him away from her, even if it risked hurting a friend. Though Harry knew that he would never hurt Ron, which led him to only one conclusion. "I guess we will just have to tell him before then."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on his. Her heart started to beat faster and she slowly raised herself up on her tiptoes. Harry's heart began to take incredible leaps as he, in turn, lowered his lips towards hers. The two closed their eyes, as their lips grew closer. Harry's mind started roaming out of control as he felt her breath against him. 'I'm going to kiss Hermione.my Hermione.'  
  
"Harry," Ron called has he opened the door to his room. Harry and Hermione immediately let go of each other and turned to Ron. Ron looked at them oddly, and the two smiled at him.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said quickly as she stuck out her hand to Harry.  
  
"Right, see you tomorrow," Harry replied as he took her hand and shook it. She walked away from them and entered her the room that she was sharing with Ginny.  
  
"Blimey, what was that all about?" Ron asked as he and Harry entered their room.  
  
"I dunno," Harry responded in a calm voice, hoping with all his heart that Ron had not seen what they were about to do. At this moment, his heart sank to an emotional low. I didn't kiss her.. He took his pajamas and gloomily changed as Ron got into his bed. Ron stared at up at the ceiling and Harry could tell that he was deep in thought.  
  
"What do you think my mum meant when she said that Keung couldn't be trusted?" Ron asked Harry as he got into his bed. "He seemed fine to me."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied as he pulled his blankets up. He stared at the ceiling and soon found his body growing incredibly limp, his exhaustion slowly taking over. He turned in his bed, enabling himself to face Ron. "Your parents have their reasons, but I believe Keung is an okay guy."  
  
"He's brilliant." Ron said as he yawned, his eyes closing. "My parents worry too much sometimes."  
  
Ron had fallen asleep. Harry turned again in his bed and looked up at the ceiling again. He took his glasses off and set them on the night table next to his bed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly felt himself fall into a deep sleep. His mind started to flash pictures of things that he had seen today. It stopped on Reins, it stopped on Keung, it stopped on the fallen Kingsley, it stopped on Ron, it stopped on Mr. Weasley, and finally, an image of Hermione flashed in his mind. It was of Hermione smiling at him while his hands held her soft face. Harry let out a soft sigh as he felt a blanket of warmth and security cover him. 


	5. 04 The Hogwarts Transfers

Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Transfers  
  
"Where'd you go?" Ron asked Harry, as he, Ginny, and Hermione watched Harry hurried back to them. It was a bright sunny day in Diagon Alley and the four had set off to the various stores to purchase their needed school supplies. Harry smiled as he quickly walked up to his friends and took a spot next to Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry replied as he tried to catch his breath. They had all just left the Apothecary, where Hermione needed to replenish her supplies for her Advanced Potions class. On their way out of the store, Harry had vanished amongst the crowd of people, and had only just returned to his friends. "I left something back at the Apothecary and I went back and got it."  
  
The four continued to walk down the street, looking around at the various stores that were around them. The Alley was filled with many people, the majority being Hogwarts students. They passed by Olivander's wand shop where they found him helping several first years find their perfect wand. Harry loved this place, so many happy memories flashed through his mind as he and his friends made their way to Flourish & Blotts Bookstore.  
  
"Well, since I'll be using your old books," Ginny smiled at Ron and then looked into the crowded store, "I'll head back to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll take your potions stuff with me, Hermione."  
  
"Oh thanks," she replied as she handed Ginny a bag full of random ingredients. Ginny took the bag and smiled at the three as they walked towards the entrance of the store. She giggled to herself and yelled, "Now don't get lost!"  
  
The three entered the store to find it almost completely filled to its maximum capacity. They managed to walk by a bunch of what they believed were first years rushing out of the store. This freed up the congestion slightly, but moving around the store was still a bit uncomfortable. The three managed to find their way to various sections of the store where they found the books that they needed. Harry took the crowded store as a good reason for him to stand close to Hermione.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered to him with a smile, when he started to nudge his shoulder softly into hers.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just trying to get through," he replied back with an even bigger smile. Their attention was soon turned to a young woman approaching them. She had a pack of people, mainly Hogwarts students, following her and had a very agitated look on her face.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you help me out?" the girl asked politely as she stopped by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The three looked at her to see that she was incredibly pretty. She had long, flowing, light brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back, deep green eyes, and she had this sort of incredible maturity about her. Hermione caught Harry staring at her, and she, in turn, nudged him in his side with her elbow.  
  
"What could we help you with?" Hermione replied as she gave the girl a fake smile.  
  
"Well, I'm new here. I just transferred from Beauxbaton and I." her eyes were moving around as she talked, but on several occasions making eye contact with both Harry and Ron, "this is embarrassing.I need help finding my books."  
  
"What about your fan club?" Ron asked as he pointed over her shoulder to the large crowd that gathered behind her. She turned around and gave them an icy glare, but none of them had noticed.  
  
"I don't know," she replied as she turned to face them again, her gaze settling on Harry. "They don't seem to be much help. I wish they would stop following me."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Hermione whispered to herself, as she noticed that the girl was looking straight at Harry. Harry heard Hermione's sarcastic remark, and, in turn, carefully slipped his hand behind her and rubbed her back softly. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, and he felt her giving him a deadly glare.  
  
"I'll help you out, if you'd like," Ron said to her as he held out his hand. The girl gave him her book list and he looked through it and started to look around towards the different sections of the store. "Well, you can come with me if you'd like."  
  
"I'll do that," she replied with a smile, which made Ron's heart to race with happiness. Ron smiled at his friends as he headed in the general direction of the girl's books with the girl following him with the relatively large group of people traveling in her wake.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry looked at her, her eyes evading his. He took her books from her arms and placed hers along with his onto a nearby table. He then turned and placed both his hands on her arms, incredibly worried at her sudden change. She gave him the impression that he wasn't standing by her, but instead over a thousand miles away.  
  
"She's pretty isn't she," Hermione replied as she looked in the direction of Ron and the girl. Harry immediately knew the reason behind Hermione's mood. 'She's jealous.she's jealous because of that girl.' This in a sort of way flattered him, knowing that Hermione truly did care for him, but he knew that causing Hermione uneasiness was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do.  
  
"She's okay, I guess" Harry responded as he tried to move his head so he could look at her face. "Nothing all that special though."  
  
"Nothing special?" Hermione retorted as she looked up at him with look of hurt and anger. "Then why were you staring?"  
  
"I wasn't staring," Harry replied, his voice getting defensive. In all honesty, he was taken aback by the girl's beauty, but had trouble determining how to express the fact that he didn't stare at her in any sort of lustful way. He thought to himself, still looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well.she is pretty," Hermione added as she looked down towards their feet, a sound of defeat in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Harry replied, causing her to tense up, "but she is nothing when it comes to you."  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a look of utter bewilderment and gratitude. Harry smiled at her and he softly rubbed her cheek with his hand. Harry let out a deep sigh, and Hermione noticed his face turning red. He was struggling with his words again, and Hermione couldn't help smile and blush a bit more, wondering how Harry was going to piece together what he had in his mind. He took a deep breath before saying, "Yeah.you blow her right out the water."  
  
"That's the best you could come up with," Hermione giggled as she raised her eyebrows at him. Harry turned a bright red as he opened his mouth, trying to say something else. He started to stutter a few things, but she gently placed her hand over his mouth. She gave him a bright smile, the sadness in her eyes vanishing. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he smiled back, completely relieved. Harry knew that he needed to improve on his complementing abilities, but he always grew nervous when he wanted to say something nice. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he looked back into her eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead, taking in the scent of her perfume.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty and his Mudblood girlfriend," a snide voice became from behind Harry. Harry turned expecting to find Draco Malfoy standing with his usual angered gaze, only to find that this gaze was far worse. The memories of the previous year had rushed back into his mind and he remembered how Malfoy's father was one of the Death Eaters that were arrested in Department of Mysteries. Harry couldn't help but feel satisfied at the fact that the Malfoy's perfect name was now terribly scarred.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione retorted as she glared at him. Malfoy gave her his snarled smirk as Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind him, both wearing their typical angry but clueless expressions. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a hold of Harry's arm with her hand. "Let's go Harry."  
  
Harry gave Malfoy a big grin, before he turned and started to walk away. Malfoy's face grew burning red, his fists clenching tightly, and his knuckles turning white. "That's right! Hide behind your Mudblood girlfriend. You coward!"  
  
"That's enough you filthy pig," a man with a stern voice shouted from the entrance of the shop, causing everyone to turn and face him. A tall bold man stood there wearing dark green robes with blonde waving hair. He had his arms on his waist and had an aura about him that made him shine like a famous celebrity. He took several long strides towards Malfoy and stared down at him. "I believe you owe this young lady an apology."  
  
"I will not apologize to her," Malfoy growled back at the man as he avoided his gaze. He turned his attention towards Harry and Hermione again before looking back up at the man. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"  
  
"I do not care if you are heir to the throne of England," the man answered fervently as he walked away from Malfoy and walked towards Hermione. "No man should dare insult such a delicate flower."  
  
He gave Hermione a dashing smile, causing her blush slightly and smile. Harry noticed her reaction and couldn't help a horrible sense of anger build inside him. He glared at the man, who completely ignored him and continued to stare at Hermione. "Now I demand that you give her an apology or I will be forced to take action."  
  
"What is going here?" a store clerked roared as she walked up and stood in between Malfoy and the gallant man. No one answered her so she turned and looked directly at the man who was now pacing back and forth. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is William Weinstein," he said to her with a professional voice. "I came to the aide of this beautiful young woman when I heard this filthy mongrel insult her."  
  
Hermione blushed again when she heard his compliment; she didn't noticed Harry's uneasy look. Harry stood speechless but felt that he needed to do something. He took a step forward to the clerk; his mind drew a complete blank as he opened his mouth. The clerk turned to him, and he began softly, "It was just a small argument. It wasn't a big deal."  
  
"I will not tolerate such behavior in my store, Mr. Potter," the clerk responded as her eyes moved from William to Malfoy. "Now, if you're done with all your shopping, please leave so others can get their books."  
  
Harry walked back towards Hermione, she noticing his inability to look at her. He turned to find Malfoy's face filled with confusion and disgust as he and his cronies walked out of the bookstore. Harry's attention was then focused on William Weinstein as he walked towards them, his back straight and posture perfect. He carried himself incredibly well, which added to his shimmering aura.  
  
He took Hermione by her hand and leaned down to kiss it. Hermione's face filled with surprise, but she did not retract her hand away from him. She looked up at Harry, wondering why was simply standing there if he was truly angry. William smiled at her, softly saying in his deep voice, "My name is William Weinstein, and may have the pleasure of knowing your name?"  
  
"Hermione.Hermione Granger," she replied softly. She could feel Harry's anger beginning to swell. 'Harry.do something, you git. Just don't stand there.'  
  
"You must be the famous Harry Potter," William grinned as he released Hermione's hand and held it out in front of him. Harry took his hand and shook it hard, only to feel William's grip overpower his. "I thought that you of all people would have been glad to see me tarnish that boy, especially after the rude things he said to your girlfriend."  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend!" Harry retorted so loudly that Hermione jumped. William only smiled back at the two with his arms up in front of him in a defensive manner.  
  
"Sorry there," William replied. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Though, if you are not her boyfriend, maybe she will fancy me."  
  
"It's her decision," Harry responded calmly, bottling his anger inside him. "Well, we need to continue shopping. Hermione, let's go."  
  
"Can I accompany you?" he asked quickly before Harry and Hermione moved.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione responded before Harry had a chance to open his mouth. "We're in a hurry. It was nice meeting you."  
  
Hermione took Harry by the arm and pulled him towards the corner of the shop, leaving a very stunned William behind. She looked around and made sure that no one was near them before she pulled Harry into one of the empty aisles. She looked at him and found that his eyes were full of sadness. She took both of his hands and hers and softly asked, "Mind explaining what all that was about?"  
  
"I." Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again. He took several deep breaths as he tried to sort out what he wanted to say in his mind. He wanted to make sure Hermione understood what he wanted to say, but at the same time, not upsetting her. He opened his mouth again and was finally able to force out, "I don't like him very much."  
  
"I've noticed," she replied, still not breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." He took his hands away from hers and leaned against the bookshelf, crossing his arms as he looked up at the ceiling. He took another deep breath before looking back into her eyes. "I.well.I was jealous."  
  
"Now was that really all that hard to say," she smiled to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her chin against his shoulder and looked up at him, watching his eyes soften. "I'm sorry too. I should of never put you in that position."  
  
"It's not your fault that you're beautiful," he softly spoke as he noticed her eyes start to twinkle.  
  
"Really?" she giggled, her face turning bright pink. Harry had never complemented her like that before, and even though she has heard such compliments from other people, it meant so much more to her to hear it from Harry. Harry turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
His heart started to race again, the same warm and comforting feelings that filled his body the night before had completely enveloped him again. The world around them darkened, the noise softened, making the two feel that they were alone. Harry began to lower his face to hers, the two closing their eyes. Hermione.  
  
CRASH! The sudden sound of books falling onto the floor caused Harry and Hermione to turn. They peaked through the shelf of books to find the girl that they had met earlier leaning over her books with Ron by her side. The two looked let out a deep sigh of relief to know that no one had seen them. Hermione let out another groan, knowing that their moment was ruined. Harry smiled at her as the two released their hold on the other. The two took deep breaths and walked around the shelf to help the girl and Ron.  
  
"Where've you two been?" Ron asked, holding a stack of books in his arms. "We've been looking all over the place for you?"  
  
"Sorry," Hermione answered as she placed another book on top of the stack Ron was holding. "We were just browsing and we lost track of time."  
  
"Your fan club left?" Harry asked as the four stood up, noticing that there wasn't another person in sight aside from the four.  
  
"Oh yes!" the girl smiled as she brushed the dust off her dark blue robes. "The store clerk got angry at them for taking up space and forced those that were done shopping to leave. Oh, I'm Nancy Mason, by the way."  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled as she shook her hand softly.  
  
"I'm." Harry started but was stopped by her squeal.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!"  
  
"Well.yeah," Harry responded as he scratched the side of his head, looking over at Hermione at the corner of his eye. Hermione held her smile and started to read the titles of the books that Ron was holding.  
  
"I've heard everything about you from Fleur," she continued as the four moved towards the center of the store.  
  
"Oh, you knew Fleur?" Harry asked as they made there way to table where Harry and Hermione had left their books. Harry smiled to see that they were still there, knowing that having to find them all over again would have been an incredible hassle.  
  
"Yes, she's one of my closest friends," she replied as the four friends stood in line for the register. It took almost an hour before they left Flourish & Blotts, Harry answering all the questions that Nancy had asked. She asked the same usual questions like every curious person he had ever met. He talked to her about his parents' death, how You-Know-Who is after him, and recapped a few of the adventures that Ron, Hermione, and he had been on together.  
  
When the four finally left the bookstore, they decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron to take a break. They found one empty table near the back of the inn and quickly moved towards it before anyone else could take it. Harry took his seat first at the small rectangular table. Hermione took the seat next to Harry while Ron and Nancy took the seats facing them.  
  
"So tell us a little bit about yourself," Ron asked as he turned and faced her. Her face was flushed from the summer's heat and the unbearably agony of having to carry so many heavy books.  
  
"Well.I'm going to be a seventh year," she replied as she looked back at Ron, her expression light and cheerful. "My family lives in London, but during the majority of the year, my parents work in France for the Ministry of Magic. They work in the Department of International Magical Cooperations."  
  
"Oh, my dad works for the Ministry," Ron quickly added.  
  
"I know of your dad," she smiled back at him. "He's Arthur Weasley, he works in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes he does," Ron nodded with an unsure look on his face. "How do you know of him?"  
  
"I've heard many good things about him from my parents. I find his job the most fun of them all. I would love to work in that department once I've graduated."  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at the two with a questionable look. Harry turned and grinned at her, his expression hopeful. The two realized if something were to form between Ron and Nancy, the two would have an easier job in revealing their relationship to him. Harry turned to face towards Ron, and found him and Nancy laughing as their conversation about Muggle relations continued. He gave the two a small grin, his mind forming a plan. 'And if they don't find each other, Hermione and I will just need to give them a little push in the right direction.'  
  
"You don't have a hint of a French accent," Harry commented as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh, I was born and raised in London," she replied with a smile. "Je parle français tres bon, but I never seemed to develop an accent. I guess it's because my family constantly moves back and forth between London and France throughout the year."  
  
"Why are you transferring to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously. She felt Harry take her hand underneath the table and she smiled to herself as she felt him give her hand a tight squeeze. "It must be hard leaving Beauxbaton."  
  
"I've always wanted to attend Hogwarts," she answered as she looked at Hermione. "Though because of my parents' work, I had no choice but to attend Beauxbaton. I'll definitely miss it, but.Hogwarts is one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry, and it would be a dream to actually meet Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"He's a really great headmaster," Ron spoke as he smiled at her. "He's really good friends with Harry, Hermione, and me."  
  
"I wouldn't go as far as to say 'really good' though," Hermione interrupted as she looked at Ron. It's cute.he's trying to show off to her.  
  
The four continued to chat about the new school year and how exciting it would be. Harry smiled at Hermione as she talked about their classes with Nancy. The three had learned that Nancy was just like Hermione, a bookworm who desires nothing more than to obtain knowledge. Nancy talked about the advanced classes that she had taken at Beauxbaton and what things that they may expect in their classes, saying that Hogwarts follows a schedule that resembles anything to that of Beauxbaton's.  
  
Harry hid his laughter to see how quickly Hermione and Nancy got along. Her eyes were no longer contained any form of resentment or hostility, but was now replaced with admiration and curiosity, as if she were talking to her older sister. The four laughed and had a wonderful time as the three started to talk to Nancy about the fun experiences they had shared together at Hogwarts and how much fun she will have. Harry and Hermione didn't once release their hands, the two continued to sneak a smile to each other.  
  
The four turned to see that Mr. Weasley had entered the inn. He made his way towards the table and gave them a grin as he stood before them. "How are you all doing?"  
  
"We're doing just fine, dad," Ron replied, wondering why his father was staring at them.  
  
"Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he turned towards him. "I was just informed by Dumbledore that you need to talk to Cornelius Fudge and explain what you know about the situation to him."  
  
"What? When?" Harry replied, an extreme disgust in his voice. "Why do I need to talk to Fudge for?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," he sighed as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "The Ministry needs to know exactly what's going on, and both Fudge and Dumbledore requested that you should speak with him."  
  
"When does he have to go?" Hermione asked, her hand clutching Harry's tighter.  
  
"Well.since we will be going according to Fudge's schedule," he sighed heavily as he looked at Harry, "you and I will go see him on the morning of September 1st."  
  
"You can't be serious?" Harry shouted as released Hermione's hand and stood from his chair. "I will miss the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"That has already been settled. After our appointment, I will take you to Hogwarts with the flying car."  
  
"You have a flying car?" Nancy whispered to Ron. Harry shot him a glare, causing Ron not to answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry.but we don't have a choice in the matter," Mr. Weasley finished, quickly moving away from the table before Harry could make anymore arguments.  
  
"Calm down Harry," Hermione said softly as she stood behind him. Harry sat back down in his chair, grumbling to himself. Hermione took her seat next to him and again took his hand in hers underneath the table. She squeezed his hand tenderly, wishing that she could calm him down.  
  
"I hate it when they do this," Harry growled softly, staring at the table. "I never have a choice, do I?"  
  
"Why, what's going?" Nancy asked softly as she felt the tension at the table grow. Hermione and Ron explained the situation to her to the best of their abilities, causing Nancy's eyes to widen with both fear and utter astonishment. "You mean, things like this happen all the time?"  
  
"Unfortunately not," Ron replied as he looked at Harry. Harry raised his head and gave him a weak smile. Ron smiled back as he turned to look at Nancy again. "Bloody hell, we haven't had a single year without having something like this happen."  
  
"You make it sound that you would enjoy an uneventful year," Nancy smiled as she let out a sigh of relief, watching the tension at the table loosen.  
  
"We would gladly accept a nice and boring year," Hermione smiled as Ron and Harry let out a small laugh.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"I'll take your trunk now, Harry. Well.good luck and I'll see you at dinner," Ron said as he took Harry's trunk onto the train. The remaining three days at Diagon Alley had passed faster than he had hoped, and he was now standing on platform nine and three-quarters, watching all the Hogwarts students embarking the Hogwarts Express. Ron had found Nancy, Hermione, and himself a nice compartment near the back of the train and was volunteered to load the luggage into their compartment.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. I'll see you at Hogwarts" Nancy smiled at him before she turned and boarded the train, following closely behind Ron.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath as he turned his attention towards Hermione. She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. Crookshanks was walking around them, occasionally rubbing his back against Harry's leg and purring softly. When Nancy and Ron were out of their sight, Hermione moved towards him and gave him a tight hug, burying her face into his shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I wish you could come with us," Hermione said quietly as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Me too." he replied as his eyes moved from her to the train and back to her again. "But I'll be there by dinner, so everything should be okay."  
  
Hermione nodded as she gave him another tight embrace and kissed him on the cheek. She leaned down and picked up Crookshanks, stroking her back unconsciously as she continued to look into Harry's eyes. Harry took a step forward and too started to pet Crookshanks, his other hand settling on her face. She felt goose bumps cover her body as Harry started to rub her face softly with his hand.  
  
The whistle blew and the two knew that the train was about to leave. Harry leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She quickly turned and ran up the stairs and onto the train. The stairs that once stood in front of all the entrances were soon rising into the air and disappearing before him. Harry looked up at Hermione through the glass and scenes from old black and white romance movies appeared in his head.  
  
She gave him big smile as the train released streams of steam, great quantities of smoke puffing out of the front stack. The train started to move forward, and Harry couldn't help but stare at it as it left the station. Within minutes, it was gone, taking all the anticipating students back to Hogwarts for another wonderful year. 'Not me though.no.I have to go talk to one of the thickest men in all of the magical world.'  
  
Harry raised his arms in the air and stretched his back. He rested his arms on the back of his head as he turned and walked towards the passageway that led him back into King's Cross Train Station. He found Mr. Weasley smiling at him, but Harry couldn't muster a smile. He placed his arms down to his sides and followed Mr. Weasley out of the station. Harry's mind pondered how they would go to the minister. They had all taken company cars to get to Kings Cross, but upon leaving them, the cars had magically vanished.  
  
"Here we are," Mr. Weasley announced as he stopped in front of what was miraculously the flying car, parked in the parking lot of the train station. Harry didn't bother asking earlier but the last he remembered of the flying car was that it was wandering around the Forbidden Forest right outside of Hogwarts. Harry simply stared at the car, and Mr. Weasley gave him a smile and put his hand on his shoulder. "We recovered it earlier during the summer."  
  
"Where'd you find it?" Harry asked with a look of utter confusion.  
  
"We found it right on the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest," he replied as he took Harry to the passenger side and opened the door for him. Harry got in and noticed that the interior of the car had been completely redone in black leather. Mr. Weasley closed the door and entered the car from the driver's side before continuing, "The poor thing was a bloody mess. All the windows were broken and its body was completely demolished."  
  
"Who repaired it?" Harry asked as he moved his hands across the dashboard, feeling the texture.  
  
"Oh, one of my colleagues from the Ministry," he answered, a smile still on his face. He turned on the car, set it in gear, and drove away from the train station. "He loves tinkering with muggle inventions more than anyone else I know. Took him about a month to fix her up, and she's running better than ever."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry took a deep breath as he and Mr. Weasley rode the elevator inside the Ministry of Magic, pacing quietly as he waited for the elevator to stop. When it did, the doors opened to expose a long and narrow corridor. The two stepped out of the elevator and proceeded down the corridor, walking passed a torch every few feet. They final stopped in front of two large doors, with a gold plate above reading 'Minister of Magic'.  
  
"All right Harry," Mr. Weasley smiled as he patted him on the shoulder. "He only wants to talk to you, so I'll just wait out here."  
  
Harry nodded and pushed one of the doors open. He entered and was taken aback by the size of the room. It was double the size of Professor Dumbledore's and contained almost three times the amount of books. The ceiling of the office was enchanted to show a bright blue sky covered with many puffy clouds. Harry took a closer look and noticed how some of the clouds would quickly take on the shape of an animal before returning to their puffy state. Aside from books, the walls were covered with portraits of those Harry guessed to be the previous Ministers of Magic.  
  
Harry looked forward and saw a large table near the back of the room on top of what looked like a raised platform. He carefully walked up the steps to find Cornelius Fudge sitting at the large desk scribbling on a large pile of documents. He looked up at Harry for a few seconds before returning his attention to the parchments on his desk. Harry stood there speechless, unsure of what Fudge had in store for him.  
  
"Please sit down Harry," Fudge said in a calm voice, yet Harry could tell that he was trying to retain his frustration.  
  
Harry took several steps forward and took a seat in a large chair, curiously looking at the documents that Fudge was examining. Harry heard a series of whispers, all of which seemed to be filled with anger, from outside the front doors. He turned as the doors opened to see Percy Weasley storming in. Percy closed the door behind him and walked over to the table and took a seat next to Harry. Harry looked at him, but Percy didn't return his look. Harry rested against his chair again, putting to his hands together, patiently waiting for someone to break the silence.  
  
"All right, Harry," Fudge spoke out as he placed his quill down and moved his papers aside. He looked at Harry with an odd look. Harry couldn't read Fudge's eyes, they seemed to be filled with annoyance, curiosity, and several other indescribable emotions. Fudged placed his hands on the table and took a deep breath. "I've been informed by Dumbledore that you have been the target of a series of attacks."  
  
Percy immediately started scribbling as Fudge spoke his words. Harry nodded at him before opening his mouth, "Yes sir. I've been attacked twice during the summer."  
  
Harry continued to relay the events that took place, making sure to emphasize how his assailant used the Flamora weapons incredibly well and if it weren't for the intervention of another Flamora wielder, he wouldn't be sitting in front of Fudge today. Fudge asked several questions about the Flamora wielders and upon hearing the names of Reins and Keung, Fudges eyes went wide.  
  
"It can't be a coincidence," Fudge muttered to himself. Harry leaned forward against the table, trying to listen to what Fudge had to say.  
  
"What?" Harry replied, his eyes fixed on Fudge. "What is it about those two?"  
  
"If you are describing the people that I think you are," Fudge answered, his fingers rubbing his chin, "then you may be in more serious trouble than you think."  
  
"How so?" Harry questioned as he leaned back against his seat.  
  
"Keung Chang was tried for the murder of a fellow Hogwarts classmate about seven years ago," Fudge started. Harry's eyes went wide and he carefully listened to what Fudge had to say. "There wasn't enough evidence to put him in Azkaban and Dumbledore didn't expel him from the school. Magnolia Reins was the Hogwarts student that reported the murder to the authorities. She left Hogwarts upon hearing that Keung was acquitted of all his charges, and when Keung found out that she had left the school, he did the same."  
  
"Is this Keung," Harry interrupted, "related to the Cho Chang that is currently going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why yes, he is her older brother" Fudge replied, his eyebrows rising. "I must inform Dumbledore. Keung is a very dangerous man and should not be trusted. He may have saved your life in front of the Leaky Cauldron, but it doesn't mean he won't take it the next time you bump into him."  
  
Harry nodded and Fudge rose from his seat. Percy did the same and Harry quickly caught on and too stood from his chair. Harry was surprised to see Fudge extend a hand to him. Harry took it and Fudge gave him a hard handshake. Upon releasing his hand, Fudge began, "Trouble always seems to find you, Mr. Potter. You be sure to keep an eye out for things. You may go now. I will inform the Ministry and we'll have the Aurors keep an eye out for both Magnolia Reins and Keung Chang."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"We're almost there," Mr. Weasley softly spoke as he shook Harry's arm. Harry woke to find it incredible dark, but was relieved to see the silhouette of Hogwarts in front of him. It was truly a magical sight, with the moon directly above and the candlelights flickering in all the windows. Harry and Mr. Weasley didn't speak much after leaving the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley understood that what Fudge discussed with Harry was his business and Harry would tell him when felt the time was right.  
  
The car flew around to the front of the castle and landed gracefully on the grassy lawn. Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley, completely amazed at how well he flew the car. Harry's previous encounters with the vehicle have never been so peaceful and carefree. Harry exited the car and walked around to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you for the ride," Harry smiled as he placed his hand on top of the car. "I'm sorry.about the way I acted earlier."  
  
"Oh Harry," Mr. Weasley replied. "I would of done the same thing if I were in your shoes. Take care now, tell Ron and Hermione I said hi."  
  
"I will," Harry nodded. He started to walk towards the front entrance of Hogwarts when he heard Mr. Weasley call out to him. He hurriedly returned to the car with a curious look.  
  
"Do you know who that girl that Ron is with?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Her name is Nancy Mason. She's a seventh year transfer student from Beauxbaton," Harry replied as he crossed his arms, shivering slightly from the cold. "We met her in Flourish & Blotts when we were getting our books."  
  
"Oh, I see," Mr. Weasley grinned as he looked back at Harry. "Keep an eye on him. I know how you two enjoy getting into trouble."  
  
Harry smiled back and took a step back as Mr. Weasley put the flying car in gear. Harry waved as he watched the car lift of the ground and disappear into the night sky. He turned and made his way into the castle, traveling up the stairs towards the Great Hall. He walked in to find that the Great Hall was empty for the exception for Hermione, Ron, and Nancy, whom were talking to Dobby, the house elf.  
  
"Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts!" Dobby cheered as he ran away from the table and towards Harry. Harry smiled at him as he sank on to one knee. Dobby was wearing a pair of different colored socks, an old Gryffindor tie, red tattered pants, and three of the hats that Hermione had knitted the previous year. He leapt into Harry's arms and gave him a big hug. Harry hugged him back, patting him on the back as he watched the three rush over to him. "Can Dobby get Harry Potter sir anything?"  
  
"Oh that's okay, Dobby," He replied as he let go of the house elf. He stood up and smiled the three. Dobby waved at them as the four walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You're late, Mr. Potter," Hermione said to him with a cheerful voice. Harry could tell that she was worried about his tardiness.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry replied as he looked at the three. "I don't know what happened, the time just flew by, I guess."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it," Ron replied as he grinned at him. "The feast just ended about a half an hour ago, so we weren't waiting up too long."  
  
"Though if you kept us waiting for another ten minutes or so," Hermione giggled, her mood lightening incredibly, "we may of just left you out in the cold.  
  
"Don't be like that Hermione," Harry grinned at her as she gave her a friendly nudge. Harry's attention was then turned to a giggling Nancy, her cheeks flushed from her laughter. "So, what house are you in, Nancy?"  
  
Oh, you'll never guess," Ron replied with a smile as they started to ascend a set of stairs.  
  
"Nancy was sorted into Gryffindor!" Hermione announced. Harry smiled at Nancy who turned a brighter pink. When they reached the top of the stairs, they walked towards the Gryffindor corridor, the three relaying the course of the evening to Harry. They talked about the Sorting Hat's new and even drearier song, the Christmas Ball, and most importantly the introduction of new teachers.  
  
"Who's our new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor?" Harry asked as they came in view of the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"We haven't seen him yet. Professor Dumbledore said that his name was Marcus Spencer, but he won't arrive at Hogwarts until tomorrow morning," Hermione replied as they stopped in front of the portrait. She cleared her throat and spoke in a loud and crisp voice, "Rectatis Ignoramus."  
  
The Fat Lady bowed her head and opened the door, showing them the interior of the Gryffindor common room. The four walked in and found the common room was empty, but the fire was still blazing. Harry walked over to the fire and sat down on the floor in front of it to take in its warmth. Hermione sat down on Harry's left, while Ron and Nancy took a seat on Harry's right.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked as he raised his arms into the air and stretched, releasing a small yawn that made Hermione smile at him.  
  
"It should be around ten o'clock by now," Nancy replied as she looked over her shoulder and about trying to find the clock inside the Gryffindor common room. "This is a really excellent room."  
  
"It's home," Ron smiled to her as he rolled back and laid on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. He stretched his arms in front of him, before crossing them against his chest.  
  
"I hope I will fit in here," Nancy said softly as she wrapped her arms around her knees, her voice filled with a sense of both anticipation and fear.  
  
"Oh, you'll love it her," Hermione smiled at her. "Gryffindor is one of the best houses in the school and has some of the friendliest students.by far."  
  
Her mind had wandered towards the Slytherins and she shuddered slightly. Harry noticed this and wished he could wrap his arm around her to comfort her, but was forced to sit there and only look at her with his pleading eyes. Ron then sat up and put a hand on Nancy's shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be great. And if you ever need anything, just come ask one of us and we'll help you out."  
  
Harry and Hermione gave her a reassuring nod, which in turn, allowed her to take a deep breath and relaxed. Ron turned to Harry with a peculiar look on his face. "Though you know what's really weird. That new guy, William Weinstein."  
  
"What?" Harry replied, a bit louder than he had mean to. Quieting his voice, "What do you mean, Ron?"  
  
"He's another transfer student," Nancy answered for Ron as she looked at Harry. "He's also a seventh year and he came from a school in the United States. He said that his parents started recently working for the Ministry of Magic, so they came to London."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Blimey, the guy wouldn't leave us alone," Ron interrupted, causing Harry's gaze to go to him. "He was sitting with us on the train and even got sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"Really." Harry muttered as he turned to face the fire, yet looked at Hermione at the corner of eye. Harry truly didn't like William, and if the thought were possible, he would of rather spend a day with Draco Malfoy than a day with William Weinstein. Hermione noticed Harry's uneasiness, and she moved closer to him and started rubbing his back.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy," Harry lied as he looked into the fire. "I was in the flying car for ages."  
  
"Oh, that can happen," Ron sighed as he too looked into the fire. He then turned to Hermione with a smile. "Though he does really fancy you Hermione."  
  
Harry turned to her, she able to read an uncertainty in his eyes. She looked over at Ron before responding, "He was horrible. I wish he would just leave me alone. He was trying to show off by talking about how wonderful school was in America and how he was a star Quidditch player. All he did was bother me."  
  
Harry's expression had completely lightened as he turned and looked at the fire. The thought of Hermione being disgusted by William's approaches made his body loosen. His mind then started to roam around the idea of Quidditch. He made a mental note to be sure to talk with Professor McGonagall to see if he would be allowed to play this year. His mind soon blanked and went back to the thought of William. "He's really in Gryffindor."  
  
"It's seems that way," Ron replied as he scratched his head. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a quick smile and wink, which eased her unsettling nerves. She wished with all her heart she could give him a tight hug. After a few minutes of listening to the fire crackling, her mind wondered about Harry's absence.  
  
"Oh, how did things go at the Ministry?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and told the three about the things that took place in Fudge's office. He felt Ron grow uneasy when he mentioned Percy's name, but continued on before Ron made a comment about his older brother. He explained Fudge's reactions when he mentioned the Flamora wielders and told them the story behind Keung's past. The three listened intently and didn't say anything until he was finished.  
  
"That doesn't make sense though," Hermione said with an objective tone as she thought about Fudge's accusation about Keung. "Why would someone who would want to save you, then tell you to stay live, to only want to kill you later?  
  
"I don't know," Harry responded with a shrug. "Though just because Fudge thinks he's bad, doesn't mean that he is a completely bad guy. I mean he plastered the entire Magical World with rubbish saying Dumbledore was bad."  
  
"I read a few of those articles," Nancy said with a disgusted look on her face. "I didn't believe a word of it. My parents said that Fudge was too much of a coward and didn't want to acknowledge the idea that You-Know-Who could be alive."  
  
"That's exactly right," Hermione continued as she looked in the fire. "We need to do some research about this."  
  
"Yes," Nancy spoke, building off of Hermione's idea. "We should read up as much as we can about the Flamora weapons and look over past Daily Prophet clippings about the girl that Keung murdered."  
  
Hermione looked up at Nancy with sheer amazement. "That was the exact same thing I was thinking."  
  
"Oh no," Ron groaned as he took a hold Harry's sleeve, placing his forehead against his shoulder. "It's enough with just one Hermione, but now we have two."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Nancy laughed softly as they watched Ron. Though within seconds, Ron had lifted his head and too was laughing. Their laughs soon turned into yawns and they knew that it was time to settle in. Ron and Nancy got up first and walked off to the stairway that led up to the dormitories.  
  
"I'll be up in a second, you go ahead," Harry spoke softly when he noticed that Ron was waiting for him. Ron nodded to him and followed Nancy up the stairs.  
  
Harry got up and stretched his back. He looked down at Hermione and she gave him a smile as she raised her arms up to him. Harry leaned down and picked her up, pulling her into a tight embrace. He whispered into her ear, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," she replied as she looked up at him. She sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about the whole William thing. I do wish he would leave me alone."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry replied as he kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out."  
  
"Never leave me like that again, okay," she said sternly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Never again," Harry smiled back as he started to rub the side of her face gently with his hand. He leaned down and closed his eyes. Hermione did the same and lifted herself onto her tiptoes, longing so badly for this moment, their lips fractions of an inch apart.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, should be in bed?" a squeaky voice came from below them, causing Hermione to yelp and jump. Their lips missed as their heads collided, causing both of them to release one another to rub their foreheads. Harry looked down at Dobby with an angry look, his right hand massaging the throbbing pain on his forehead. Dobby's face went pale as he backed away. "Dobby is sorry. Dobby is very sorry."  
  
Dobby quickly moved over to the stone chimney and started pounding his head fiercely against the wall, releasing small cries of pain with each hit. Harry realized this and grabbed Dobby to prevent him from causing more harm to himself. He placed Dobby on a chair, staring directly into his large round eyes. Harry knelt down in front of the chair, not releasing his hold on the shaking house-elf. Hermione settled next to Harry, her hand still rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stop punishing yourself?" Harry asked sternly as he continued to hold the squirmy house elf.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter sir did," Dobby squeaked, his face covered in tears. "But Dobby caused Harry Potter sir and his girlie pain."  
  
"Listen Dobby," Harry spoke, his voice calmer and friendlier. "Do not tell anyone what you saw tonight."  
  
"Promise us, please," Hermione added, her hands now on Harry's shoulders. Dobby looked at the two and nodded quickly.  
  
"Now, I will only release you if you will no longer hurt yourself," Harry included. Dobby nodded again, and Harry carefully released him. Dobby sat in the chair and continued to look at the two, unsure of what to do.  
  
Harry stood up and looked at Hermione. She smiled back at him as she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Harry smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He looked back down at Dobby, who continued to stare at the both of them.  
  
Harry made his way up the stairs with Hermione behind him. The two stopped when they reached the door that would lead to the girls' dormitories. Harry gave Hermione a bright smile and she blew him a quick kiss before she opened the large brown door and disappeared behind it. Harry let out a soft sigh as he began to ascend the staircase, his hand moving up to rub his forehead.  
  
"This is getting real depressing," he muttered to himself as he walked into the sixth year boys' room, his stomach starting to growl.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Quick Translation: Je parle français tres bon. - I speak French very well. 


	6. 05 Marcus Spencer and the Dueling Club

Chapter Five: Marcus Spenser and The Dueling Club  
  
The Great Hall was filled with the noise of clinging plates and Hogwarts students discussing their new schedules. Harry smiled at Ron as he continued to complain about all their advanced and double classes that they had this year. Hermione sat next to Harry and couldn't help but lean against him every time Ron made an emotional outburst about something. Nancy tried to refrain from laughing, but nearly spitted out her pumpkin juice when Ron went off on how they would have Double Charms after breakfast.  
  
"Double charms!" Ron groaned as he put his head down on the table. "Bloody hell, why did I have to do well on that O.W.L?"  
  
"Oh calm down, Ron," Hermione smiled after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "It's not going to be so bad."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as he swallowed a piece of sausage. "Don't we learn the basics of apparation this year?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Hermione replied as she glanced again at their schedules. "Though, it is definitely a full schedule, we don't get a lot of breaks."  
  
"It also says that he have two days of double Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry spoke before eating the remaining eggs off his plate. Hermione and Ron took a closer look and both realized that Harry was right when they saw that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts both on Wednesday and Thursday during the afternoons.  
  
"It won't be so bad," said Nancy as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I had a full schedule last year and it seems like a lot right now, but once you get use to it, you all will do fine."  
  
"Oh yes!" a voice came from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to see William with a sparkling grin on his face. A large crowd of girls from all four houses was standing by him, their eyes focused on him. "And if you ever need help, fair Hermione, I will gladly be of service."  
  
"How thick is this guy?" Ron whispered to Nancy, causing her to giggle softly.  
  
"I received "O"s on all my O.W.L.s," William announced as we flashed Hermione another smile, "and all the advanced classes I took last year were a piece of cake."  
  
"Very thick," Nancy giggled back at Ron, covering her mouth so now could read her lips.  
  
"Really?" Hermione responded, causing Harry to look at her. She sneaked him a wink and continued, "So.you mean to say that you would have time to tutor someone."  
  
"Oh yes," he moved his hands to his waist and nodded at her. "I should be able to finish all my homework in no time and I can easily tutor another student."  
  
"And getting thicker," Ron grinned as Nancy let out a muffled laugh.  
  
"Really? That would be really sweet. Could I ask you a favor?" Hermione gave him a big smile. Harry continued to look at her with a questionable look. "I mean it is a really big favor."  
  
"Consider it done, Hermione," William got down on one knee, which in turn caused students from every table to turn and look at them. He took her hand in both of his. This caused Harry to glare at William, while several of the girls in William's fan club gave icy looks at Hermione. "Just tell me and I will do it."  
  
"Could you tutor Neville Longbottom, if he has trouble in any of his classes?" Hermione asked as she retracted her hand and placed it on Neville's shoulder. Neville's eyes went wide as he gazed at William with awe.  
  
"That would be fantastic," Neville replied as he looked at Hermione. "I'm pretty sure I'll need help in Charms and Transfiguration. They were never my good classes."  
  
"Uh." William responded with complete confusion across his face. Ron and Nancy laughed to themselves, and Harry was forced to turn his head away to keep his grin hidden from William. "Tutor Neville."  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded as she smiled at Neville. "I tutored him for the last few years, but with all these advanced classes and homework, I may not find enough time to help Neville when he needs it. I would truly appreciate it."  
  
"Well." William sighed as he took a deep breath and flashed her another smile. "Of course I will him out. Anything for you."  
  
"Wicked," Neville smiled as he stood up from the long table and stuck his hand out to William. William shook it reluctantly. "Thank you very much William."  
  
"That's quite all right," he replied as he released Neville's hand. William gave Hermione another smile as he walked out of the Great Hall, his female fan club following behind him.  
  
"Wait up William," Neville called as he gathered his things and followed the crowd out of girls out of the Great Hall.  
  
"That was a very mean thing to do to Neville," Ron mumbled to Hermione as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. He stood from his table and picked up his books from under the bench.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded as he too stood up from the table, picking up his bag. "You really think that he will take the time out of his busy schedule to help out Neville."  
  
"Of course, I don't expect him to help Neville," she replied as he wiped her mouth with her napkin. Harry bent down and picked up her bag for her, finding it amazingly difficult to lift. Hermione stood from the bench and smiled at him as he handed her bag to her. "Thanks."  
  
The four left the Great Hall and stopped by a staircase. Nancy explained that her first class that day was N.E.W.T. Potions. Ron and Harry gave her a sympathetic look. The two were completely relieved to know that they would never have to take another class with Professor Snape during their remaining two years at Hogwarts. The three waved at her as she started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"So if Mr. Perfect won't tutor Neville, you going to tutor him, then?" Harry asked as the three made their way to Professor Flitwick's class.  
  
"If he needs it, yeah," Hermione replied as they walked into the classroom. They smiled when they saw a Hufflepuff girl wave at them. The three took their seats along the long table, Harry sitting in between them. The three looked around the room and found a series of objects on a table in the center of the room. The table was covered with feathers, large solid balls, an assortment of different colored quills, and several glass bottles. The three looked at each other and shrugged before they pulled out their books, notepads, quills, and inkbottles.  
  
"At least, this class won't be too bad," Ron said softly as he started to skim through his Advanced Charms textbook. Aside from spiders, Ron despised the Slytherins more than anything else in the world. Draco Malfoy and his cronies had continuously stepped out of their way to say something condescending towards Ron and his family, trying to get a rise out of him. Ron resented them incredibly, and if it weren't for Harry and Hermione to calm him down, he would have gladly hexed each and every one of them.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione's full bag and looked up at her. He smiled at her, "You know, you don't have to carry every single book with you to all your classes."  
  
"You never know what material you'll need," Hermione replied as she opened her book to chapter three; she'd obviously read ahead. "This way, I'll always be prepared."  
  
Harry grinned at her as they watched several more students enter the room with Professor Flitwick behind them. Ron groaned softly to himself as Professor Flitwick took his spot in front of the class. It symbolized that the first class of their sixth year at Hogwarts has officially began.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ron and Nancy walked into the Gryffindor common room after dinner to find Harry and Hermione, sitting on the long couch in front of the fire, reading their textbooks. The two walked towards to them, having to maneuver around the random Gryffindors grumbling about their first day of classes. The two were finally able to break through the crowd and sat down on the floor next to them.  
  
"Harry," Ron groaned as he looked him, "don't tell me Hermione has already got you to do your homework."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with starting early," Hermione replied as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you really want to struggle with your work like you did last year?"  
  
Ron sighed at the idea and finally decided to pull out his History of Magic textbook out of his bag and began flipping through the pages. Nancy smiled at him as she laid on the floor and began to review the first chapter of her Potions textbook. The time passed quickly as they worked on their homework. Ron looked up at the clock, noticing that it was five minutes before eight o'clock.  
  
"Oh cripes," Ron groaned as he closed his book. He looked at Hermione with an aggravated look on his face. "It's almost eight o'clock. We have to do our rounds."  
  
Hermione looked at the clock and suddenly crammed her books into her bag, and left it by Harry. She stood up and walked with Ron out of the common room. Nancy looked curiously at the two and back at Harry. He didn't even notice that the two had left. She placed her book down and tapped Harry on the shoulder, causing him to look at her. She looked towards the front door and asked, "Where are they going?"  
  
"Oh, they didn't tell you that they are prefects," Harry responded as he placed his book onto his lap. Nancy looked at him with a questionable expression. Harry smiled and continued. "They are like the student leaders for Gryffindor. They are right now walking around the corridors to make sure that students aren't doing anything that they shouldn't be doing."  
  
"Oh," Nancy replied as if a light bulb was light in her head. "We never had prefects at Beauxbaton. Madame Maxime hires a bunch of men that were previously Beauxbaton students, and they guard over the entire school from rule breakers and such."  
  
Harry nodded at her and found Ginny and Dean walking towards him. Ginny smiled at the two and stopped in front of Harry with Dean next to her. Harry looked up at them with an inquisitive expression. Before he could open his mouth, Ginny crossed her arms and sternly asked, "When are you going to talk to Professor McGongall about joining the Quidditch team again?"  
  
The mental note that Harry had made earlier to himself finally appeared in his mind as he looked at Ginny with a blank expression. "Uh.I'll ask her tomorrow after class."  
  
"Make sure you do," Ginny replied as she moved her arms to her hips. "Do you realize that we don't have a single chaser on the team and very.I hate to say this, but incredibly slow beaters."  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Nancy smiled at Harry as she sat up. "You never told me."  
  
"Harry? Why he's only one of the greatest seekers that ever set foot in Hogwarts," Ginny explained as Nancy's eyes grew with admiration. "He was banned last year because of a stupid technicality, but he should be able to play this year."  
  
"Why were you banned?" Nancy asked curiously as Harry he took his glasses off and covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing his temples.  
  
"He punched Draco Malfoy after one of the matches," Dean answered as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Can't say that he didn't deserve it though. He insulted Ron and Ginny's family and Harry was standing up for them."  
  
"Draco Malfoy.that Slytherin boy with the blond hair.always has these two large fellows following him," Nancy described. Ginny nodded to her and Nancy's expression turned to one of anger. "I never liked that boy. I've never even met him but the stories I hear about him are completely horrible."  
  
"He's not a person you can like very much," Ginny added as she turned her attention back to Harry. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Be sure to ask McGonagall tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry I will," Harry replied as he placed his glasses back on. He looked up at Ginny and gave her his lopsided grin. "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"You're welcome," Ginny smiled back and whispered, "Be good to her."  
  
'Be good to her.what?' Harry opened his mouth, but Dean and Ginny had already walked around his chair and back towards a table where Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were sitting. Harry looked down at Nancy, who was now reading her Potions book again. 'She doesn't believe that I am going out with Nancy.does she?'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Nancy asked when she noticed that he was staring at her. Harry shook his head and picked up his book and continued reading it; however, he found it very difficult to concentrate. Harry finally decided to place his book in his bag and stood up from his chair. Nancy looked up at him, "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded as he stretched his back. "Ron and Hermione should be back in about ten minutes or so. I should be back in about an hour. I just need to check up on a few things."  
  
She smiled at him as she watched him get up and walk out of the common room. Harry slowly and quietly descended the staircase and headed out of the castle in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Harry saw light coming from inside and smoke leaving the chimney. He smiled and quickly made his way across the grounds. He occasionally felt that something was following him, causing him to stop and look behind him. When he noticed that no one was there, we continued to make his way to the cabin.  
  
When Harry reached the front door, he reached out and knocked on it. He heard large footsteps coming towards the door and it opened to expose the friendly half-giant with a napkin around his neck.  
  
"Hey there, Hagrid," Harry smiled as he looked up at him.  
  
"'Lo Harry," Hagrid said in his usual growling voice. He smiled back at him and backed away from the door. "Come in, come in."  
  
Harry walked in and smelled something strong coming from the fireplace and realized that he had caught Hagrid in the middle of his dinner. Harry walked over and took a seat in a chair. Fang, Hagrid's large black dog, walked up to him and rested his head in his lap. Hagrid walked over to his table and sat down, looking at Harry. "My yeh've grown. Look jus' like your dad."  
  
Harry smiled back at Hagrid but didn't know what to say. He looked down at Fang and started to scratch behind his ears, his mind trying to find something to say. Hagrid noticed Harry's troubled silenced and got up from his seat. "Yeh okay, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said softly at Hagrid. "It's just.a lot of things have been happening."  
  
"Like the attack by tha' Flamora woman," Hagrid suggested as he pulled a chair over and sat next to Harry. Harry nodded to him and looked back down at Fang. "But, tha's not wha's botherin' yeh."  
  
"It's not like it's bothering me," Harry confessed, his voice steady. "It's just something that I can't get off my chest."  
  
"Oh." Hagrid replied as he pulled his napkin away from his neck. He tossed the napkin on to the kitchen table and folded his arms across his chest. "Girls, eh?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Harry quickly answered, unable to keep his face from turning red. Hagrid smiled at him, knowing that he had hit the nail directly on the head.  
  
"Who yeh havin' trouble with?" Hagrid ran his fingers through his beard and thought to himself. Harry didn't answer him, but continued to look down at Fang, who was now lying at his feet. "Can it be?"  
  
"What?" Harry quickly asked as he shot his head up.  
  
"I reckon it was goin' ter happen one day," Hagrid smiled as he walked patted Harry's shoulder roughly, nearly causing him to fall out of his chair. Harry looked up into Hagrid's eyes, curious to see if he knew what he was thinking. Hagrid let out a soft laugh as he placed his hands on his legs. "Ter think.Harry and Hermione."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped as he tried to hide his look of utter amazement. "Hermione and me.you must be joking?"  
  
"I am?" Hagrid smiled at him as he stood up and walked back over to his table. He sat down in front of his dinner and took a drink out of his large mug. He looked back at Harry with a grin on his face and Harry knew that there was no way he could convince Hagrid otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, it's Hermione and me," Harry said softly as he averted his eyes away from Hagrid.  
  
"Wha' Harry?" Hagrid asked with a peculiar look on his face. "Yeh not ashamed, are yeh?"  
  
"Oh no!" Harry said as he stood to his feet, startling Fang. Harry started to pace around Hagrid's cabin as he tried to find the right words in his mind. "Hermione is perfect.I am really happy with her.but it's just."  
  
"Wha'?" Hagrid asked as he turned away from his table to look at him.  
  
"It's Ron," Harry finally let out as he stopped pacing and looked at Hagrid. He took a deep breath before continuing, with a voice of utter defeat. "Hermione and I have to keep our relationship a secret until we tell him. We feel that Ron likes Hermione too."  
  
"Oh." Hagrid replied as he ran his fingers through his beard again. "I see wha'cha mean. Bes' not ter hurt him. Though yeh got ter tell him, before things ge' too hard."  
  
"That's what I've been telling myself," Harry responded as he looked towards the floor. "It's just.I don't want to lose a best friend over something like this.  
  
"Well.I can't be sayin' nothin' 'bout tha'," Hagrid said as he took another drink of his mug and swallowed. "Though, I'm sure yeh'll think of somethin'."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," Harry sighed. He looked up at Hagrid and knew that he didn't want to talk this anymore. He thought for a few seconds, before asking, "Hagrid, what are you going to be teaching us in your Care of Magical Creatures class?"  
  
"Tha' be a surprise," Hagrid grinned at him, his eyes twinkling. "I can tell yeh this though.remember the firs' time I taught tha' class and had a bunch of creatures tha' some say were ter be too dangerous."  
  
Harry nodded at him, a confused and anticipated look on his face. Hagrid smiled at him before continuing, "Well.jus' say some of them will be comin' back."  
  
Harry smiled at Hagrid, remembering their first day of Care of Magical Creatures class during his third year at Hogwarts. Hagrid was announced to be the new professor during the opening feast, and for their first lesson, they studied hippogriffs. Harry recalled staring into the eyes of Buckbeak, when volunteered himself to be first student to approach the massive creature.  
  
He was then startled to find that the clock in Hagrid's cabin read quarter to nine. Hagrid noticed the time and stood from his chair. "Yeh better be going before it ge's too late. Thanks for comin' by and visitin' me."  
  
"Think nothing of it Hagrid," Harry smiled as Hagrid opened the door for Harry. Harry walked out and turned to look at Hagrid before he closed the door. "Thanks for everything. You're the first person I was able to tell about this."  
  
"Don't yeh worry yehself 'bout it," Hagrid replied as he grinned at Harry. Harry was about to open his mouth again, but Hagrid spoke first before he had a chance to respond. "Bu' don't tell anyone. I won't, yeh have my word."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," Harry replied. Hagrid gave him a comforting nod before closing his door. Harry wrapped his robes around him tightly when he felt a cold gust of wind blow by him. He quickly dashed across the grounds and started to ascend the stairs, two at a time. He made sure to avoid the attention of any of the prefects, especially Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, knowing they would take any reason to give Harry detention for however long they could possibly stretch his sentence to.  
  
Harry quickly peaked around the corner, and saw that there was no one in sight. He took a deep breath and quickly made his way down to the corridor when he heard a woman clear throat behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and let out a sigh, before he turned.  
  
"What are you doing out so late at night?" Professor McGonagall asked, with her arms crossed. "You should be in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Well." Harry began trying to think of a good reason to be out so late. He quickly ran several possibilities through his head, like he needed something in the library. Though he soon realized that was in the wrong wing to be returning to the common room from Library. Harry looked up into McGonagall's stern eyes and decided to tell the truth. "I went to see Hagrid. I wasn't able to say hi to him because I was late yesterday."  
  
"I see," McGonagall replied as she looked out the window towards Hagrid's cabin. "You should know better than to be running across the grounds when there is a mad woman on the loose. Be sure that I never catch you again."  
  
Harry nodded to her, realizing that she was implying that if he were to leave the castle that he should at least use is Invisibility Cloak. McGonagall nodded to him before she turned and began to walk away. Harry's mind suddenly landed on Quidditch. "Professor, can I play Quidditch again?  
  
"I don't see why you can't," McGonagall responded as she turned to look at him. She then raised an eyebrow before continuing, "We need all the players we can get."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as he nodded. "I've heard that we need chasers."  
  
"Definitely.maybe you should try and talk to that William Weinstein." Harry's expression fell to one that showed complete disgust. McGonagall didn't bother to comment on Harry's expression but continued, "I know he's obnoxious, Potter, but if he claims he's an excellent chaser, we need to at least take a look."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry replied, sounding like child who was just forced to do something they hated to do.  
  
"All right, Potter. Get back to the common room." Harry nodded and made his way quickly to the Fat Lady's portrait. He noticed that no one else was around; he whispered the password and walked into the room.  
  
He was greeted by a few of his Gryffindor friends that he hadn't greeted since his return to Hogwarts and saw Ron, Hermione, and Nancy still in front of the fire with their books. He quietly snuck towards the armchair that Hermione was sitting in. Ron noticed him, but didn't say anything when Harry put his finger over his mouth. Ron smiled at him and continued to look over his book, his eyes turning over to Harry every few seconds.  
  
Harry stood directly behind Hermione's chair, and quietly looked over it to see her reading over chapter four of their Charms textbook. He quickly moved his hands over her eyes, which in turn, made her jump in her seat. Ron and Nancy couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's reaction. Hermione, completely flushed, turned in her armchair to see Harry's grinning face.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that," She smiled as she grabbed the pillow that she was resting her head upon and swung it at him, catching him in the side of the head. Harry fell over with a look of utter surprise, causing Nancy and Ron to laugh even more.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The afternoon that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting patiently for has finally arrived. After lunch, Nancy and three went their separate ways to their respective classes. The three entered a room that was all too familiar to them, but always had a new face leading them through their studies. The three took their seats in their Defense against the Dark Arts class and waited patiently for their new professor to arrive.  
  
"Oh great, it's Potty, the Mudblood, and the Weasel King," they heard behind them. They turned to find Draco Malfoy several rows behind them, with his usual smirk on his face. Grabbe and Goyle sat next to him and gave them their most menacing glares, as Pansy Parkinson laughed at Draco's comment.  
  
"How's your father doing?" Harry asked with a grin. His comment had silenced all the Slytherins and even caused Hermione and Ron to turn towards him with their eyes wide. Draco's face went white as he stared into Harry's eyes. Harry knew he had struck a nerve and silencing Malfoy was something that he was looking forward to do since their unfortunate meeting in Flourish & Blotts bookstore.  
  
Harry turned to face the front of the room as Hermione and Ron did the same. The two looked at Harry oddly, never expecting him to say such a thing to Malfoy. Harry kept a blank expression on his face, but he was both smiling and frowning on the inside. Smiling because he had finally said something to get a rise out of Malfoy, but sad in the fact that, no matter how horrible a person may be, no son should be without a father.  
  
Malfoy rose from his seat and retracted his wand ready to hurl at spell towards Harry's back.  
  
"I would not do that, Mr. Malfoy!" a voice roared from behind them. Everyone in class turned to find Malfoy standing with his wand in his hand. Harry gave him a searing glare before turning is attention to the man who yelled at Malfoy.  
  
The man had long brown hair that was tied together by a black sash, thick dark eyebrows, and was dressed in brick red robes. Malfoy took his seat with a look of complete disgust on his face as the man walked to the front of the classroom. He carried a stack of papers under his arm and tossed them onto the table, causing them to land in a very disorganized pile. He turned and faced the class, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"My name is Professor Spencer," he said in a dry voice. "I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
He paced back and forth along the front of the room, examining the young teenagers in their seats, the students unaware of what to expect from him. He stopped again before proceeding, "The papers you saw me discard on the table were end of the year evaluations made by your previous professors as well as various essays that you've written for this class throughout the course of your stay at Hogwarts.  
  
"I can safely determine that you are all keen on various aspects of Defense. I've read that Professor Lupin have taught you how to defend yourself against several dark creatures and Professor Moody.or whoever he was, has taught you the basics of the three Unforgivable curses. Though I can't say much in terms of Professor Lockhart and Professor Umbridge.looks like it was a waste of two years of your lives."  
  
Again, Spencer began to pace in front of the class, moving over towards the table and glancing over at a piece of parchment before continuing. "Though I am glad to see that at least two of you managed to achieve an "O" in your Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L. and ironically enough both were a part of organization that wasn't approved of by your previous headmistress."  
  
Spencer looked up from the parchment and his eyes settled on Hermione and Harry as students started to whisper. The two looked at each other from the corners of their eyes before returning their attention to Professor Spencer. "As some of you have noticed, you all will have another double session of Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," Malfoy interrupted as he gave Professor Spencer a condescending look. "What's the meaning of that? Some goof up?"  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy," Spencer replied with a harsh voice, not appreciating the attitude and disrespect that Malfoy had just shown him. "Please refrain from asking incredibly stupid questions."  
  
The class filled with a muffled giggle, which made Malfoy slump into his chair with an aggravated look. Professor Spencer gave the class another blank expression, which made everyone quiet down. "Now.if there are no more stupid questions.the reason you have another double session of Defense Against the Dark Arts is because Dumbledore and I feel that you all need extra lessons to prepare you for the world that is out there.  
  
"I am not insinuating that all of you will want to become Aurors or that you would even want to confront dark wizards or witches, but these are the basics that you must learn if you wish to survive if you ever encounter such a person. With the rise of the Dark Lord, many people within the Ministry feel that dark times will be coming soon, and it be best that you are all prepared to face it."  
  
Professor Spencer stopped to allow this information to be absorbed by the students who had turned pale. Harry noticed Ron shaking in his chair and he couldn't help but shudder as well, waves of electricity running up and down his spine when he thought about Lord Voldemort. He noticed Hermione looking at him with a worried expression as she took his hand underneath the table. Harry gave her a soft squeeze as the two turned their attention back to Professor Spencer.  
  
"Now the purposes for your second Defense Against the Dark Arts class is to give you actual practicing time to master the spells that I will be teaching you on today. We will start off with simple spells, which may seem incredibly boring for a lot of you that do know what you're are doing, but they must be mastered before we may proceed. After we finish our review, I will spend the majority of our time left together teaching you every spell that I possibly can. You must first learn the basics before you're truly prepared to duel any wizard. Though until we begin again after the Christmas Holidays, you will only need to stay for the first hour of your practical Defense class. Those who wish to stay after for further lessons or tutoring are welcome to stay."  
  
Professor Spencer moved over to the table and pushed several parchments away, clearing a spot near the edge. He sat on the desk and crossed his arms and legs. "The one good thing that Gilderoy Lockhart did do during his short stay in Hogwarts was the creation of a Dueling Club. I though was saddened to hear that no other professor after him decided to continue it. Therefore after talking with Professor Dumbledore, he has allowed me to reestablish it."  
  
This statement caused everybody to lean forward in their seats; some had faces full of dread, some full of joy, and others just plain surprised. "The Dueling Club will commence after the Christmas Holiday. In order to pass my class each of you will have to participate in the duels that I assign you. The Dueling Club will also be opened to seventh year students, but don't worry, only the best of you will have to face them.though just because a person is a year older, doesn't mean that they will be anymore talented than you all are. Don't forget, they had the same professors as you during the previous years, so your loss was also theirs.  
  
"The Dueling Club will be held during the second hour of Thursday's Defense class. Now.each of you will participate in seven duels, and you will be given a rating depending on how you do and the complexity of the spells that you use. Of course, there will be limitations of what spells can be used.we don't want any accidents. I will explain the rules further once we recommence after our Christmas Holiday. Just know this, that if you wish you to pass my class, you must participate in all ten duels.whether you win or lose, you must participate in all seven."  
  
Spencer hopped off his desk and walked over to the blackboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and scribbled "The Invisible Wall" onto it. Everyone opened their notebooks and started to copy the name down. Spencer turned to face the class again and examined the students. "I need a volunteer."  
  
No one raised their hands. Spencer looked around and found that the majority of the students were frightened and completely intimidated by his request. His eyes settled on Harry's. He smiled at him when he noticed that Harry's eyes weren't filled with fear. He then looked over at Hermione, who was somewhat startled by his smirk. "All right then, I'll just pick someone. Ms. Granger."  
  
"Me, sir?" Hermione squeaked as she placed her hand on her chest. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide and they could hear a few of the Slytherins behind them snickering.  
  
"Yes," Professor Spencer said with a nod. "Could you please take notes for Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter you will be my volunteer for now."  
  
"Uh.sure," Hermione answered as she looked over at Harry. Harry took a deep breath as he got out of his seat and walked towards the front of the room, feeling everybody's eyes on him. He walked to Professor Spencer and stood as straight as he could, Spencer towering over him by at least a foot.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Potter, no harm will come to you. Please stay up here until I ask you to return to your seat," Spencer smiled as he turned his attention back to the class. "Your first lesson will be on the Invisible Wall. Who can tell me what that is?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand with her usual expression on anticipation on her face. Harry couldn't help but grin when he looked at her. Professor Spencer looked at her and gave her a smile. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"It's a basic defensive spell that forms an invisible barrier when summoned. It can block most elementary spells and can also weaken a spell if one manages to break the barrier," Hermione stated in a clear voice almost if she were reciting it out of her textbook.  
  
"Excellent textbook definition, ten points to Gryffindor," Spencer replied as he turned towards the chalkboard and scribbled out a simplified version of Hermione's answer. "Now, this spell should of been the first spell that you should of learned during your second year, but from what I read about Professor Lockhart and his.limited knowledge of the subject.I find it somewhat tragic that none of you have been taught how to summon it, especially it now being your sixth year."  
  
Spencer walked over to the opposite side of the room, and pulled out his wand, signaling Harry to do the same. He looked at Harry as he assumed a dueling stance, his wand out and his other hand behind his back. Harry lowered himself into his stance, with his wand out and his other arm above his head, as if he were a fencer. Spencer smiled as he turned to face the class. "Now, the Invisible Wall is known for absorbing attacks, but if the attack is too strong, it will in turn break through it. I will demonstrate. Mr. Potter please fire any spell you would like at me."  
  
Harry stood there dumbstruck at the idea. He had never once been ordered to attack a teacher before, but Professor Spencer smiled and gave him a reassured nod. Harry took a deep breath as he raised his wand and yelled, "Expelliamus!"  
  
Sparks left Harry's wand flying directly at Spencer. Spencer waited a split second before he moved his wand up down as if pulling a blanket over his head, and to everyone's amazement, Harry's spell hit an invisible barrier and vanished. Spencer turned and looked back at the class, allowing Harry to release his breath and stand straight again.  
  
"Now, the Invisible Wall isn't a very hard spell to perform," Spencer announced as he started to walk towards the front tables, his voice loud and clear. "Actually, it can be sometimes thought of as a secondary reflex when you're attacked. No incantation is needed to summon the wall and there isn't any form of specific wand motions. Just thrust your wand out as if you are cutting through something and imagine a shield protecting you. If your mind is clear and you're visualizing that wall, nine out of ten times it should work.  
  
"Now summoning it is simple, but the barrier only stays for a split second and is strongest right when it's summoned. If you summon it too soon, the wall may not hold the attacking spell, and if you wait too long.well don't wait too long."  
  
Spencer paced back to the chalkboard, scribbling down the explanation he had just announced. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron and saw that they were scribbling away with their heads looking up every now and then. Hermione noticed Harry's stare and she gave him a quick smile before she continued writing. Spencer then added another name onto the board "Reflective Wall."  
  
"Now this spell," Spencer announced as he walked back towards the front tables, "is the older and tougher brother of the Invisible Wall. While the Invisible Wall absorbs the attack, the Reflective Wall launches the attack back upon the user. Though with enough training and practice, you will be able to redirect the attack in any direction that you please."  
  
Spencer returned back into his dueling stance as Harry did the same. Spencer turned his head to face the class. "The Reflective Wall is summoned the same way as the Invisible wall for the exception that must say the incantation Protego. Now, just as the Invisible Wall, you must concentrate on the formation of the wall, but with this spell you must also envision where you wish the attacking spell to be reflected."  
  
Spencer went back to his stance and nodded at Harry. Harry took another deep breath before and raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
The sparks flew towards Spencer and again he waited split second before he raised he scratched the air again yelling, "Protego!"  
  
The sparks hit the wall and instantly left the shield heading directly in Harry's direction. Hermione and Ron's eyes went wide as they saw the sparks fly towards him. Harry immediately jumped back a step as he too swung his wand, as if he were trying to swat at the spell. However to everyone's surprise, the sparks hit another invisible barrier and disappeared. Spencer couldn't help but grin at Harry, who recovered to his dueling stance, breathing deeply.  
  
"Good job, Mr. Potter," Spencer said as he gave him a small bow. "You are a fast learner. I wanted to see how your reflexes were and I am quite impressed. Ten points to Gryffindor and Mr. Potter, you may take you seat."  
  
Harry sighed in relief as he started to make his way towards his chair; several students sitting near the edge of the rows gave him big smiles and patted his shoulder. Harry took his seat and gave Ron and Hermione a big smile. Ron returned his grin with an even bigger one as he gave him a thumbs up. Hermione too gave him a big smile and affectionately squeezed his hand underneath the table.  
  
The class recommenced, Spencer discussing a few of the basic spells that they were all familiar with. He had asked for several other volunteers, and a few people were reluctantly picked. Aside from a few whining expressions from the volunteers, the class went by very smoothly with no one getting injured.  
  
When the class had ended, everyone began to place their books in their bags and proceeded to leave the class. When Harry and Ron had finished packing their bags, Hermione told them to wait and not leave.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked as he placed his book bag onto his desk.  
  
"Professor Spencer may know something about the Flamora weapons," she replied as she looked up at him and then towards Harry. "We should ask him. He may have some answers."  
  
"Right," Harry nodded as he too placed his bag on his desk. The three walked towards the front, where they found Spencer organizing the papers that he had thrown onto the desk in the beginning of class. He noticed them standing behind him and he turned and gave them an inquisitive look.  
  
"What can I do for you three?" he asked as he placed the stack of papers in the center of the desk.  
  
"We were wondering if we could ask you something about a certain weapon?" Hermione said softly as she looked up at him.  
  
"What weapon?" Spencer replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"The Flamora weapons." Harry stated quickly.  
  
"Ah." Spencer replied as leaned against his desk. "Trying to find out more about the weapon that mad woman is trying to attack you with?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied timidly.  
  
"Could you tell us anything about them?" Hermione added, her hands together in front of her.  
  
"The Flamora weapons are a form of dark magic. They were created during the ancient times when power was what ruled the world. Not many wizards and witches were able to master the art. Legend has it that the flames of the Flamora weapons are incredibly intense and if you were cut by such a weapon, the burn would never heal. When two wizards engaged in combat using them, the victory doesn't necessary belong to the victor of the fight, but to the warrior that survives from the wounds.though not many of them survived."  
  
Spencer placed his arms on the desk and looked towards the ceiling before continuing, "They are truly barbaric weapons.which makes them the ideal weapon for times such as these. Aside from disarming the wielder or combating a Flamora with another one, there aren't many ways for a person could survive such a fight."  
  
"How would someone learn how to use such a weapon?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I can't answer that question. I'm afraid that no one knows that answer," Spencer sighed as he focused attention back on the three.  
  
"You don't suppose You-Know-Who knows how to use them?" Ron asked, his voice shaky.  
  
"I doubt it," Harry replied as he looked at Ron. "If he knew how to use it, I'm sure he would of used it on me."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Spencer asked as he looked from Harry to Ron.  
  
"We believe that the woman is in league with the Dark Lord," Hermione responded.  
  
"That is a very real possibility," Spencer muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Though a solid connection between the woman and the Dark Lord has not yet been proven, so that possibility may only remain as an assumption."  
  
"I don't even want to imagine You-Know-You with a Flamora sword," Ron said weakly. "It's bad enough that he sends Death Eaters after us, but Flamora weapon.blimey."  
  
"How do you suppose that woman may have learned it?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's rambling.  
  
"There are only two possibilities," Spencer stated as he held up two fingers. "One being that she found something or someone that could teach her the trait or it was something that she was born with."  
  
"Born with?" Harry muttered.  
  
"Yes, I once read in an old book that stated that there were children that were born with the ability. It had something to do with their parents being cut by a Flamora weapon before." Spencer said as he started to pace in front of his desk, scratching his head. "Oh.I remember. The book stated that when a parent was cut by a Flamora weapon, the burn he or she suffers from would somehow transfer into their children giving them the ability to wield it themselves, whether or not the parents themselves knew how to use the weapons."  
  
"So you're saying," Hermione started as she watched the pacing Spencer, "that the ability to use the Flamora weapon could of been something that was passed down through her family?"  
  
"It's a possibility. But I can't say for certain. Those weapons haven't been used for many centuries now," Spencer responded before looking at the clock. "Well, sorry, I need to go to my office. If you have anymore questions, feel from to ask me tomorrow after our lesson."  
  
The three walked back to their desks and picked up their bags, leaving Spencer behind to resort his papers. The three walked out of the room and stopped by a set of stairs. Harry felt a bit uneasy about the information that Spencer had given them.  
  
"So you think what he said about the ability being passed through blood is true?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry, unsure of what he was thinking.  
  
"No it can't," Harry replied as he looked up at Ron. "If that were true.and if Keung is Cho's brother.then wouldn't it seem that Cho should have the same ability?"  
  
"Maybe the Keung who saved you isn't the same Keung that's related to Cho," Hermione suggested, knowing full well that suggestion couldn't be right. The pieces of the story they received from Harry and Cornelius Fudge fits together too well.  
  
"Yeah, could be a complete coincidence," Ron said with a nod. "Could just be one big mistake."  
  
"I highly doubt that it's a coincidence," Harry replied as he looked at the three. "We're missing something.and we need to find it before it's too late." 


	7. 06 The New Quidditch Captain

Chapter Six: The New Quidditch Captain  
  
It was the morning of September 19th, a very special day for Harry for two significant reasons. The first reason was that this evening was the Quidditch tryouts and first practice for the Gryffindor team, and the second reason being that it was also Hermione Granger's birthday. Harry rose from his bed and stretched his arms and back as he reached over to his night table and picked up his glasses. He looked at the clock and noticed that it read five minutes to eight o'clock.  
  
Harry got out of bed and looked around the room to only find Neville sleeping in his bed. He opened his trunk and dug out some clothes. He opened the drawer of his night table and took out a small brown envelope. He carefully placed it into his pants pocket and quickly he made his way to the Gryffindor restrooms to get ready for the day.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry made his way to the common room to find a large number of Gryffindors laughing and smiling. He made his way to the center of the crowd to find Hermione blushing at everyone. Nancy and Ron were already by her side, with their arms around her, all three with bright smiles on their faces. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" soon rose from the crowd as Hermione noticed Harry. She gave him a sparkling grin as she released Ron and Nancy to give him a big hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he smiled at her as he tightened the embrace. He then whispered, "I'll give you present later, when there are not so many people around."  
  
The two broke their hug and continued to smile at each other, Hermione winking at Harry. After several minutes of further cheering and singing, everyone left the common room and made their way down to the Great Hall, where they found the remainder of the Gryffindor students eating at their table.  
  
Harry and Hermione took their seats as Nancy and Ron took seats opposite to them. The three continued to talk about their classes, with Ron grumbling about how he hasn't had enough time to finish his essay for Harry and his Muggle Studies Class with all of Hermione and his prefect duties.  
  
"Oh they aren't that bad," Hermione said as she sipped some of her pumpkin juice. "I mean, all we have to do is patrol the halls."  
  
"Yeah but that takes time," Ron replied, his cheeks filled with his breakfast. "How do you expect me to keep up with my classes if we're forced to walk around the corridors all night?"  
  
"I swear, Ron," Hermione's voice growing aggravated. "If it's not one thing with you, it's definitely another."  
  
"What?" Ron responded after swallowing a big gulp of pumpkin juice. "I'm actually trying to be a good student!"  
  
"Aren't you going say anything?" Nancy asked Harry, who didn't seem to mind or notice the fact that they were fighting.  
  
Harry looked at her as he took a bite out of his toast. He gently shook his head before stating, "These two are always like this. I'm surprised that they lasted so long without getting into an argument."  
  
"Is this healthy?" Nancy asked with a loud voice, trying to ignore the commotion coming from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I don't really think it is," Harry replied as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Though.I guess if they take out their frustrations on each other, they won't take it out on me."  
  
Ron and Hermione's bickering was soon stopped when they saw William Weinstein walking up towards them. Hermione looked over at Harry, whose eyes were fixed on William with an icy glare. To their dismay, William stopped by Hermione's chair and got down on his knees.  
  
"Dear Hermione," William smiled at her. "Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?"  
  
"Hey, do you mind?" Ron interrupted with a growl. "She and I were in the middle of something."  
  
"Hold your tongue," William retorted as he shot a glare at Ron.  
  
"Hey, that isn't necessary," Nancy responded in Ron's defense as she rose from the bench. William stood up as well causing everyone around the Great Hall to turn towards them. Harry looked from Nancy to William, uncertain if he should say something.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you," William snapped as he looked at Nancy, his face covered with aggravation. "All I wanted to do is talk to Hermione."  
  
Hermione groaned to herself as she picked up her bag and swung it behind, nearly running into William's legs. She rose from the bench and before anyone could say another word, she stormed out of the Great Hall. William was dumbfounded by Hermione's actions and turned to face Nancy.  
  
"Look what you did, you self righteous witch!" William roared as he looked at Nancy, his hands in the air.  
  
"Don't speak to her like that!" Ron shouted as he stood from the bench, turning his aggravation towards William. Harry let out a soft sigh and quietly got up and picked up his bag. He was glad that no one had noticed him and he quickly hurried out the Great Hall after Hermione, leaving Nancy, Ron, and William to yell at each other.  
  
Harry walked out of the main doors and found Hermione pacing back and forth grumbling to herself, occasionally stomping hard on the ground. He walked over to her, placed his book bag on the ground next to hers, and watched her continue to pace, placing his hands into his pockets. Hermione had noticed Harry's presence, but decided not to say anything for the fears of blurting something offensive towards him.  
  
"Would it be wrong for me to say that you look cute when you're angry?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face. Hermione shot him a glare, causing a cold shiver up his spine. "Well.then pretend I didn't say it."  
  
"Why does Ron have to be so stubborn?" Hermione finally growled as she stopped and looked at Harry. "I mean, can't he just let go of his pride for once?"  
  
"You know that it's Ron," Harry said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ron doesn't know how to handle his frustrations, so he complains about them. I don't think there is anyway to stop him."  
  
"But." Hermione tried to object, but was silenced when Harry placed a finger on her soft lips.  
  
"Don't think about it too much," Harry continued as he smiled at her. "You're only going to work yourself up. And if my memory serves me correctly, today is your birthday. Please, calm down."  
  
Harry moved his finger away from her lips and placed his hand into his pocket. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how mature Harry was acting, and he, in turn, giving her his lopsided grin. Harry pulled out the small envelope from his pocket and opened it. He let the contents fall into the palm of his hand, and Hermione's eyes grew wide when she looked at it.  
  
A necklace had fallen into his hand. It was of a light blue crystal shaped into a small rose held by a thin silver chain. Hermione looked into his eyes, her mouth open and a look of surprise and awe covered her face.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Hermione smiled at him, as he placed it delicately into her hands.  
  
"Oh, I saw it on our way to the Apothecary when we were in Diagon Alley," Harry replied with a grin in his face, completely delighted to see that Hermione liked the gift. "When you guys were done shopping for your potions ingredients, I quickly ran back and bought it. I thought that you would like it."  
  
"Like it.I love it," Hermione giggled as she looked into his eyes. "Help me put it on."  
  
Harry took the necklace and moved his hands around her neck to clasp it, she holding up her hair for him. She looked down on it and gave him a delighted smile. "Well it doesn't match with what I'm wearing, but it's beautiful."  
  
"It's a reflection of its wearer," Harry replied softly, turning bright red.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying that I don't match?" Hermione asked, a frown forming on her face. Harry's face sank and he tried to explain what he meant, but didn't get a chance to when she smiled back up at him and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What do we have here?" Hermione and Harry heard from behind them. It was Parvati Patil with a giggling Lavender Brown.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Harry replied as he and Hermione released each other. Parvati's gaze soon fell upon Hermione's necklace, her mouth dropping.  
  
"Wow.who gave you this?" Parvati asked as she walked over to them and examined it. Lavender's attention too fell upon the necklace as she gazed at it with admiration.  
  
"Oh." Hermione started as she looked at Harry. Harry shook his head slightly and Hermione quickly replied, "My parents did.for my birthday. I just wanted to try it on and Harry was helping me out."  
  
"Right," Lavender giggled as she looked at Harry. "Just helping you put it on, you say?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded to her sarcastic remark. "That's all."  
  
"I saw this in Diagon Alley," Parvati said as she looked at Hermione. "It cost almost twenty galleons, I think."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked from Parvarti to Harry, who gave her a shaky smile. Hermione cleared her throat before saying, "I never knew it cost that much.I couldn't possibly accept it from my parents."  
  
Harry's expression fell to one of complete shock as he interrupted, "But you're parents bought it for you. They must really want you to have it."  
  
"Yeah, but twenty galleons," she continued. "That's too much."  
  
"Nothing could possibly be too much for their only daughter."  
  
"Well, we're going to head over to Herbology," Pavarti said with a curious expression on her face. "We'll see you two there later."  
  
Harry and Hermione waved at them as they walked away. When they were no longer in sight Hermione turned to Harry with her hand on the necklace. "Twenty galleons? That's too much, Harry!"  
  
"Please, Hermione," Harry responded as he ran his hand through his untamed hair. "I really want you to have it. The price doesn't matter to me. If you don't accept it, you'll really hurt my feelings."  
  
"Harry." Hermione groaned softly as she looked into his pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for the present. I love it."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The day continued rather smoothly. Ron and Hermione hadn't bickered at all day due to the fact that they refused to talk to each other. Harry tried to ease the mood on several occasions by talking to the two, but they would respond to him but not the other. Harry finally gave up after their Care of Magical Creatures class, where Hagrid taught them about Scorpides; a creature that resembled an overgrown scorpion with two tails rather than one.  
  
After class, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room as Ron and Harry headed towards their Muggle Studies class. The time passed by slowly for Harry as he listened to his professor explain how a television worked and what it's function was in muggle society. Ron was completely intrigued by everything he was hearing, but Harry had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from falling asleep.  
  
When class was finally over, Harry and Ron packed up their things and walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. The two were giddy with anticipation for their first Quidditch practice. As they walked into the Great Hall, Harry noticed Hermione chatting with Nancy, and he quickly pulled Ron to a halt.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as he turned to look at him.  
  
"You and Hermione need to start talking to each other," Harry replied with a stern look. "Your silence is driving me mad, and it isn't making Nancy feel any more comfortable either."  
  
"Well, she started it," Ron said with a stubborn tone, his arms crossed.  
  
"Please Ron," Harry pleaded. "It's her birthday."  
  
"Oh.all right Harry," Ron responded as the two walked over towards the Gryffindor table and took their seats opposite of Hermione and Nancy's.  
  
The two had been talking about Hermione's necklace when they noticed the boys sit down. Ron and Harry gave them a smile as food magically appeared on their plates.  
  
"Hermione.so...sor.," Ron stuttered with his words, causing Hermione and Nancy to look at him with confused expressions. Harry looked over at him and quickly, but softly elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry about early."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide at what she had just heard. Never before had she ever heard Ron apologize for fighting with her. She looked at Harry, who was in the process of devouring a chicken wing. She smiled back at Ron before answering, "Oh, it's quite all right. It was my fault too."  
  
"Now, was that so hard to do?" Nancy asked as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, completely relieved that Ron and Hermione were once again on speaking terms.  
  
Dinner passed by quickly as the four talked about their classes and how glad that the weekend had finally arrived. Nancy and Hermione giggled at Harry when they saw his expression change to that of utter boredom when Ron explained what Harry and he studied in Muggle Studies that day. Harry carelessly twirled his mashed potatoes with his fork before he changed the subject to their first Quidditch practice.  
  
After dinner, Nancy and Hermione walked back to the common room to finish their homework, both wanting to give themselves the weekend to relax. Harry and Ron continued ahead and walked towards the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room to get ready for their first practice. Harry looked over to the Quidditch pitch and was taken aback on how good it looked. His heart grew at anticipation as he and Ron entered the locker room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ron and Harry walked onto the Quidditch pitch in their red and gold uniforms, the Firebolt in Harry's hand and the Clean Sweep in Ron's, and soon noticed that there were only a few people standing there. They found Dean standing next to Ginny, who was also dressed in her uniform, Andrew Kirke and Jack Slopper, their uncoordinated beaters playing around with their bats, and three other Gryffindors waiting patiently with their brooms. To Harry and Ron's surprise, one of the three happened to be Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Hey Seamus," Harry smiled as he walked over towards him. "I didn't know you were going to try out?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," he replied as he held his broom tightly in his hands. "Dean dragged me over here, telling me that he didn't want to be the only person out here who didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"That was nice of him," Ron responded as he looked over at Dean and Ginny, his eyes narrowing on Dean. Dean mistook Ron's gaze as a friendly one and waved at them. "He's treating my sister right.isn't he?"  
  
"I guess he is," Seamus answered with an unsure tone. "They haven't fought or anything."  
  
Ginny and Dean made their way over and stopped by the three to form a small circle. Ginny looked over towards Harry and said, "Well.shouldn't we begin the tryouts?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Harry replied with a nod.  
  
"How will we decide who gets on?" Ron asked looking over to his younger sister.  
  
"Well, I say that the people who played last year should be the judges," Ginny responded sounding that she has rehearsed this before their conversation. "So we'll just have them do several drills, like throwing and dodging practice, and we'll keep the people we feel are the best."  
  
"You've got it all figured out," Harry smiled at her before he looked over at the two newcomers standing there with clueless looks on their faces. "You'd make a good Quidditch captain."  
  
Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the idea. "Me.don't me stupid. I'm good at giving out orders but I'm not a team leader.actually I was wondering if you would like the job."  
  
"Me." Harry replied, taken aback by Ginny's suggestion. "I don't know if I'm the right person for that job."  
  
"Well in that case, I am," a professional, yet irritating voice said behind them. They all turned to find William Weinstein walking over towards them, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "I was the Quidditch captain of my old team and we were undefeated."  
  
"That's great and all," Ginny replied, trying her best to refrain for commenting on his boastfulness. "The players will decide who their captain is, and that can only happen after we form a full team."  
  
"Well, I'm an outstanding chaser," he grinned as he held his broom out to everyone to see. "My Nimbus two-thousand-and-one and I scored over fifty goals last year. I even once got two hundred and two points for my team during one game."  
  
Harry didn't enjoy listening to William brag about his record, but something in his stomach sank when he realized how valuable he would be to the Gryffindor team if they were planning on making another run for the Quidditch Cup this year. Harry took a step forward and spoke before Ginny had a change to say something insulting. "Let's start the tryouts."  
  
The six nodded as they walked over to the other students. Harry thought for a second before explaining that they were going to go through a set of drills to see how everybody would perform and upon the completion of the drills, the decision of who stays and who goes will be made. Ginny noticed Harry's ability to talk to the newcomers almost immediately and she grinned at him knowing that her statement about making Harry captain had some sort of backing.  
  
Ron was relieved when he discovered that none of the newcomers wanted the job of keeper, meaning that he would be able to keep his position. However, it also appeared that all the newcomers wanted the position of chaser, which to Harry and Ginny's dismay meant that they would not be able to find any replacements for Andrew or Jack. Harry took a deep breath before explaining how the chaser tryout would move along.  
  
It was a fairly simple drill. Chasers were responsible for scoring goals, but were also responsible for stealing the quaffle away from the opposing chasers. Ron would take his position in front of the three large hopes, and Andrew and Jack would be ready with a bludger. They would then have three students play as defensive chasers, while three others played offense. Harry explained that each person's performance would determine whether or not they would make the team. Harry also added that he would be overlooking the progress of the drill from a higher altitude and would make comments as the drill progressed.  
  
Everybody was in agreement and Ron, Andrew, and Jack took their respective positions. Harry told them that Ginny, Dean, and Seamus would be play defense and that William and the two younger and seemingly frail newcomers would play offense. Harry got on his Firebolt and soon noticed William's stare. Harry decided not to comment on it and flew up into the air until he was able to get a clean view of the entire pitch.  
  
Harry signaled them to begin and carefully watched them; somewhat intrigued to know what William was capable of. William let out a war cry as he charged forward with the quaffle cradled in his arm. Harry's eyes went wide as he watched William fly elegantly through all three of the defensive chasers, dodge both bludgers, and score a goal on a very unsuspecting Ron. There wasn't a single moment during that entire run when William looked like he wasn't in complete control of what he was doing. Harry's heart started to pound harder when he realized that with William, no other team stood a chance, but then again, it was William, one of the most aggravating people he had ever met.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The tryouts went by quickly, Harry already making up his mind who would make the team after watching them play for ten minutes. He winced every now and then when we watched something go horribly wrong below. It wasn't anything life threatening, but it still wasn't a pleasant sight either.  
  
On several occasions, William passed the quaffle to one of the newcomers, but to everybody's dismay, William had thrown the quaffle so hard that when a newcomer caught it, it would cause him to spin out of control. Harry immediately knew that the newcomers would not be suited to play for the team. They both had slow reflexes and were not capable of flying and holding the quaffle at the same time.  
  
Harry though was completely impressed with how well Dean and Ginny did. Ginny had excellent technique and was able to maneuver very well. Plus, due to her small size, she was able to fly through several sticky situations untouched. She had a strong arm and a very wide shooting range, able to beat out her older brother with two out of her three shots. Ginny possessed the tenacity to be a chaser and Harry grinned to see that she definitely had to skills to pull it off.  
  
Dean possessed absolutely no flying ability, not being able to move much once he was off the ground, however his arm was incredible. He threw the quaffle so hard that it almost wasn't visible as it traveled towards Ron. Ron was able to block the majority of his shots, but obviously paid the price by grimacing about how much it hurt afterwards. Harry knew that with a proper strategy and good old fashion flight training, Dean would also be another invaluable person to their team.  
  
Harry called the tryouts to a halt and everyone lowered themselves to the ground. Harry commented on how impressed he was with everyone's performance and that they were all outstanding players. Harry knew he was lying about Seamus and the two newcomers. Seamus possessed the potential to become a strong player, but was nothing compared to Ginny, Dean, and William. However, before he could say anymore, the two newcomers exclaimed that they didn't like playing Quidditch and would rather support the team in the stands than over the pitch. Harry thanked them for coming out and the two solemnly walked back towards the castle.  
  
"Well," Ron sighed as he looked back at the others. "Now what?"  
  
"What did you think, Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked at him, she trying to recover her breath. "Who do you think should be on the team?"  
  
"Well." Harry replied as he looked at the rest of them.  
  
"Just spit it out, Harry," Ginny insisted, obviously growing impatient with Harry's silence. "We trust your judgment."  
  
"Well." Harry started again as he took a deep breath. "Ron will stay as keeper.Andrew and Jack will stay as our beaters.William, Ginny.and Dean should be our chasers."  
  
Harry watched Seamus lower his head as he started to turn away from the group. Harry quickly stated, "Seamus, you don't have to go?"  
  
"But, I'm not on the team," Seamus replied as he looked back at Harry, a truly depressed look on his face.  
  
"You don't have a position on our team now, but you can be our reserved players," Harry continued, watching Seamus' eyes light up. "I mean, if someone gets too hurt to play a game, we'll need someone to take their spot."  
  
"Really, you mean it?" Seamus smiled at him. William gave Harry a peculiar look as Harry nodded, wondering why he would want such an untalented person to stay on the team.  
  
"That'll be awesome," Dean smiled as he and Seamus slapped their hands in the air.  
  
"Now that leaves us with one thing." Ginny started as she looked back at Harry. "We need to decide who will be our new captain."  
  
"I volunteer my services," William announced as he raised his arm into the air.  
  
"No offense William," Ginny retorted as she looked at him. "You may be an outstanding chaser, but you're not much of a team player."  
  
"What?" William replied with a look of utter shock. "I am too a team player. What I do benefits our team! The more points I put up the better for our team!"  
  
"Yes, but we need a person who puts their team ahead of their own ego," Ginny spoke in a clear voice so everybody could hear exactly what she said.  
  
"Now listen here girl!" William roared, causing Ron and Dean to step in front of him in defense of Ginny. Harry noticed that the situation was getting too tense for comfort and immediately stepped forward.  
  
"Stop this!" he shouted causing everyone to turn and look at him. He lowered his voice, but his tone stayed firm. "If we're going to fight over something as stupid as naming someone captain, we're not going to last as a team once we play a real game. Everyone, please calm down now before we all start saying things that we would much rather keep to ourselves."  
  
Ginny and Ron were completely taken aback by how Harry had handled the situation and both raised their arms to point at him. As if on cue, they both smiled and announced, "Harry! You be the captain!"  
  
"What? I never." Harry replied, his voice pleading.  
  
"All in favor, raise your hands," Dean smiled as he lifted his arm into the air. Seamus, Ginny, Ron, Andrew, and Jack raised their hands immediately. They all looked over at William and with a heavy sigh and look of defeat, he raised his hand as well.  
  
"Then it's settled," Ginny smiled as she looked at everyone. "Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry had finished getting dressed and placed his Quidditch uniform back into his locker. The remainder of the practice went by okay, but the overall dislike between Ginny and William had become more evident. They would refuse to the pass the quaffle to each other and it almost got to the point where the two were trying to steal the quaffle away from each other. Harry had no answer to this problem. He didn't want to bench either of them because he needed both of them to play, but he knew that something needed to be done to stop their fighting.  
  
He and Ron left the locker room to find Ginny talking with Hermione. Hermione smiled at the two as they walked towards them.  
  
"So I hear that you're the new Quidditch captain," Hermione exclaimed as she looked at Harry, his cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
"Yeah." He started as he nervously scratched the side of his head. "I was volunteered for it."  
  
"Blimey, the position was yours the moment you set foot back on the pitch," Ron laughed as he patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Where's Nancy?" Harry asked curiously when he noticed that she wasn't in sight.  
  
"Oh, she said that she had to go over to the library to finish up on essay," Hermione replied as the three started walking. They waved bye to Ginny, who was waiting behind for Dean and Seamus to leave the locker room.  
  
"That reminds me," Ron spoke suddenly as something popped in his mind. "I got to get going, I'll see you guys later."  
  
Before Harry or Hermione could say another word, Ron had hurried up a flight of stairs. The two looked at each other and up the stairs wondering where Ron was going. For the past week, he would sometimes vanish for a span of an hour or so, but would never tell Harry or Hermione about his whereabouts. The moment either of them had asked him about it, he would look blankly at them before quickly changing the subject.  
  
"We need to figure out where he's going," Hermione said as she took a step up the stairs only to have Harry take her hand before she could climb the next step. She turned and looked at Harry with a confused look.  
  
"We can't just go chasing after him," Harry replied as he looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Harry interrupted her. "I mean he can probably hear us if we start climbing up the stairs."  
  
"Then how do you suppose we find him?" She asked as she stepped back down from the step, with her arms folded.  
  
"Hey don't forget," Harry said with a grin. He then started to Snape's voice. "Harry Potter is a hooligan you has no respect for the school rules."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione replied, trying to fight back her giggle.  
  
"We'll just use the Marauder's map," Harry smiled as he took her hand and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Harry and Hermione stood behind a corner looking down at the Marauder's map, both under Harry's Invisibility cloak. Harry pointed to the dot with Ron's name above it and pointed it towards a door over from them. Hermione nodded and quickly stuck her head out of the cloak and peaked around the corner to ensure that no one was coming. When no one approached, Hermione covered herself with the cloak and the two took a step forward towards it, but she was suddenly pulled back by Harry.  
  
"What?" she whispered as she looked at him.  
  
"Someone's coming," Harry replied quietly his head very still. They heard footsteps and looked down at the map to find that the person approaching them was Nancy Mason. Harry looked at Hermione with a curious expression and she returned it with a shrug.  
  
They watched Nancy walk by them and opened the door to the room where Ron was. As she walked in, she pulled the door behind her, but failed to completely close it. Harry and Hermione nodded to each other and quietly crept to the door and peered inside. They found Nancy taking a seat next to Ron inside an empty classroom. Harry and Hermione shot unsure looks at each other and quickly looked towards Nancy and Ron when they heard them talking.  
  
"Could you help me with my Charms?" Ron asked her. "I just remembered that I'm going to have a practical exam on Tuesday."  
  
"Sure thing Ron," she replied with a soft giggle as she looked over to his book.  
  
Harry felt Hermione's warm arm wrap around his shoulder and he looked to she her smiling at them.  
  
"They should get some privacy," she whispered to him as they both quietly walked away from the door. Harry rolled up the Marauder's map and placed it in his pocket. He then pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it under his arm as he and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Wonder why he'd want to keep it a secret though?" Harry asked her, holding her hand tenderly in his, occasionally giving it a soft squeeze.  
  
"Silly, Ron doesn't want anyone to know that he's being tutored," Hermione replied as they rounded a corner and continued walking. "Besides, it looked like they needed their privacy."  
  
"I guess we never needed to give them a friendly push," Harry smiled, causing her to giggle at him. They rounded another corner only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Hermione immediately released their hands as Malfoy gave Harry his usual snarled smirk.  
  
"What's this, Potty?" Draco said with his eyes full of malice. "Out of your common room this late? That calls for a detention."  
  
"No," Hermione spoke up before Harry had a chance to open his mouth. "I am just escorting him back from the library. We were doing research for our Herbology essay."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Pansy laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. "He is still out of the common room way passed the allowed time and that is violating school rules."  
  
"Have you two honestly read your prefect handbooks?" Hermione asked as she glared at the two. Draco and Pansy looked at each other and didn't answer, obviously haven't even opened theirs. "It says that a student is only allowed to be out of his or her common room after curfew if he or she is being escorted by a prefect."  
  
Malfoy and Pansy looked at each other and then back at Hermione, with a distrustful look. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath, "So, as you can see, I am escorting Harry, so he is allowed to be out of the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"It's only a technicality," Malfoy snarled as he glared at Harry.  
  
"Listen," Hermione growled as she took a step forward towards Malfoy. "If you do not leave us alone and continue your prefect duties, I will have no choice by report your lack of responsibility to Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she'll gladly have a chat with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape about having you two being replaced by students who can actually handle the job."  
  
"Fine," Malfoy replied as he crossed his arms. "You may go, Potter."  
  
Harry smiled at Malfoy and Pansy as he and Hermione walked passed them. He could hear them grumbling and couldn't help but look at Hermione with astonishment. Her expression hadn't changed and he could tell that she was still angry at how Malfoy and Pansy had approached them.  
  
When Malfoy and Pansy were no longer in hearing distance, Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder pulling her closer to him. She rested her head against him and wrapped her arm around his waist. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you for helping me back there."  
  
"It's nothing," she replied with a smile as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait. The two released each other and Harry approached the portrait to whisper the password when the common room door opened to show William Weinstein.  
  
He smiled at the two and walked by Harry to stand in front of Hermione. Harry looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised, wondering what William was planning to do. Hermione looked at Harry but then up at William when he stopped in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning," he smiled at her and she, in turn, nodded to him. "I do want to give you something for your birthday though."  
  
He took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it to his hand. With a flick of his wrist and he called, "Orchideous!"  
  
Beautiful flowers shot out of the end of his wand and a bouquet was formed in his hand. He placed his wand back into his pocket and he took Hermione's hand. He leaned down and kissed it, which caused Harry's eyes to widen and his blood to boil. William then handed her flowers and smiled. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Happy Birthday, fair Hermione."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a fake smile on her face as she accepted them. William was pleased and was about to say something when Harry took a step forward.  
  
"So where you going? It's kind of late for a stroll?" Harry asked, causing William to turn and look at him.  
  
"Harry.I didn't even notice you there," William answered, which caused Harry's eyebrows to rise. "I needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about something. Private matters you know. Would you like to go with me, Hermione?"  
  
"Actually, I need to finish up some homework," Hermione quickly answered as she gave him another fake smile. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh think nothing of it," William smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione noticed Harry's hands clenching into fists. "I'll see you later then."  
  
William gave Hermione another flashy smile as he made his way down the corridor. Hermione turned to find Harry had already walked into the common room. She quickly followed to find him taking a seat on the floor in front of the fire, placing his crumbled Invisibility cloak on the floor next to him. She looked around and noticed that for the exception of a few students reading, the Gryffindor common room was empty and quiet.  
  
Hermione walked over towards Harry and took a seat in the armchair next to where Harry was sitting. Harry looked up at her and moved over so he could rest his back against the chair, next to Hermione's legs.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked as she tossed the flowers William had just given her into the warm fire in front them. This action seemed to calm Harry down, because she could see his body had started to relax.  
  
"I really don't like that guy," Harry said as he turned to look at her. "Who does he think that he is? And to think, I was actually happy when I found out that he was a good Quidditch player."  
  
"Leave him be," Hermione replied softly as she started to comb her fingers through his hair. "He's just one of those egocentric men who starves for attention. I'm sure the message will get through to him soon."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, trying to make it part to the side, only to have it return back to its unruly form when she removed her fingers. Harry snickered at her before saying, "According to Ron, he's thicker than the walls of Hogwarts.it may take some time before he even acknowledges the fact that there may be something to acknowledge. Though since he is out and about without a prefect, I hope Malfoy finds him and gives him a detention."  
  
Hermione giggled at him as he turned to look into the fire. One by one, the remaining students got up and headed up to their respective dormitories, leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair as the two stared into the fire, enjoying its warmth, and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Harry's mind again focused on the blazing fire, watching the yellow, orange, and red colors dance in front of him. His mind then traveled onto a memory that he had kept hidden inside him. He remembered the time when he had first spoken to Sirius through the Gryffindor fireplace during his fourth year when he was trying to prepare for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Harry tried to push the memory away, but the moment he saw Sirius' face in his mind, the door holding his memory burst open causing everything to fall out. Hermione felt Harry's body shudder, but she didn't think much about it thinking that Harry must have just experienced a chill. However, when the shuddering persisted followed by a sob, she got worried.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered, but he didn't respond. His body started to tremble and his sobbing became more erratic. "Harry, please.look at me."  
  
Harry reluctantly turned to face her and Hermione's eyes began to water. Harry's face was covered in tears. He tried to hold them back when she saw his face, brushing his tears away with the sleeve of his robes, but he couldn't keep his tears from falling. Hermione touched his wet face with her hand, gently brushing a few of his tears away, and scooted over in the armchair. "Come here."  
  
Harry stood and squeezed into the armchair with Hermione, burying his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly, stroking the back of his neck softly. She rocked them back and forth slowly like a mother would to calm her child. However, her attempt failed. Harry clung to her tightly and allowed his tears to flow freely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered into his hair, holding him tightly against her. "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"He's dead because of me," Harry sobbed, not moving his head away, tightening his arms around Hermione. "I let him die."  
  
"You did not let him die," Hermione replied, her tears now sliding down her cheeks. "You did everything you could. There was nothing more you could do."  
  
"But it's because of me," Harry weakly said as he moved his head, now resting it against her shoulder.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She remembered that during the earlier half of the summer, he had written to her confessing how he couldn't live with the guilt and how he at times cried himself to sleep. Hermione tried to console him to the best of her abilities, but she knew that this was a situation where he needed to grieve and overcome his loss on his own. Though she did make a promise to herself that she would not allow him to face his grief alone, and that she would be with him every step of the way.  
  
She kissed his forehead and he looked up at her with a weak smile. He rested his head on her shoulder again and took deep breaths. She could tell that he was calming down as she kissed his forehead again. Harry had been her strength for so many years now. He was always the brave one of the group and with him near her; she felt that she could do anything. She had never witnessed him like this before, and it truly frightened her. She needed him to brave, not for just himself but for her as well.  
  
They sat in that position for several quiet minutes. Hermione felt his body stop shuddering and she couldn't help but smile as she rested her head against his. Hermione held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go. She felt him stir his head against hers and felt his lips kissing her cheek. She looked into her eyes and she was glad to find that his strength had returned to them.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder, not releasing her from his grip. "Thank you for being here with me."  
  
"You know that I'll always be here for you, silly," she smiled back at him as she placed a finger on his forehead and playful traced down his face, over his nose until she stopped on top of his lips. Hermione gave him a soft smile that instantly melted his heart. Harry released his one of his arms from her and allowed it to softly caress her cheek.  
  
They heard the portrait door opening, but before Harry could move, they heard footsteps walking into the common room. Harry felt Hermione's body tense up and he knew that they would be caught if they didn't do something quickly. He looked around them and suddenly saw his Invisibility cloak on the floor next to the front leg of the chair. Harry reached for it, but was suddenly refrained from moving when he heard Ron speaking.  
  
"I wonder where they went?" Ron asked as Harry heard his feet shuffle somewhere behind him. Hermione held her breath and tried her best to lie still. Harry again reached down, and when he felt his cloak, his slowly pulled it up towards them.  
  
"Maybe they went to bed, it is ten o'clock after all," Nancy answered as they heard her feet walk towards them, but then stop and then walk away. Harry took this as his cue, and quickly and quietly covered Hermione and himself with the cloak.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked as he walked towards the other armchair near the fireplace. Harry and Hermione held their breath as they saw him look around and shrug his shoulders. He walked away again, out of sight. They heard him walk around for a few seconds before he came to a halt. "Oh, thanks for helping me out again tonight Nancy."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, Ron," Nancy replied, a ring of happiness in her voice. They then heard her voice sink to a concern and almost mournful level. "Do you still think that you will ask Hermione to the Christmas Ball?"  
  
Harry and Hermione's eyes grew wide as they looked at each other. Hermione's lips curled into a small frown as her hopes for Ron to fall for Nancy dwindled away. Harry noticed this and softly nudged her head with his. She looked into his eyes and couldn't keep her smile from forming.  
  
"I don't know," Ron answered. His reply eased Harry and Hermione's nerves for the moment and they wanted to cheer, but they knew that they would be caught if they made a noise. They breathed slowly, feeling their breath on each other as they waited patiently for the two to do something. "I was thinking that there might be someone else I want to go with."  
  
Hermione let her mouth drop before she turned it into a smile. Harry grinned back at her as he nudged her head again. Hermione quietly repositioned herself, so they were sitting comfortably again with Harry's arms around her. Harry noticed that Hermione was still wearing the necklace he had given her, and he moved one of his hands to the small crystal rose and examined it. Hermione's grin grew when she looked at him, his eyes fixed on the delicate rose.  
  
"Is there someone you would like to go with?" they heard Ron ask Nancy. They heard feet shuffling on the carpet, but unsure who was walking around.  
  
"There is this one guy," Nancy replied with a softly giggle. "Though I don't know if he notices me or not."  
  
"Oh, you must be joking," Ron said with his voice full of surprise. "Believe me, you are noticed by every guy in school.most with pulses and a few without."  
  
Nancy giggled at Ron's compliment as the images of Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves formed in her head. They heard her yawn, and Harry and Hermione hoped that the two were going to head towards their dormitories. "I'm tired. I'm sure Hermione is already in bed; she usually doesn't stay up this late. Good night Ron."  
  
"I'll get to bed too," Ron responded as Harry and Hermione heard the shuffling of feet towards the staircases. "I love weekends."  
  
The two heard footsteps moving up the stairs and after waiting a few seconds, Harry pulled the cloak off them and carefully looked over the top of the armchair to make sure that they had gone. When he noticed that no one was there, he got out of the armchair. Hermione then got up and raised her arms in the air to stretch her back. Harry couldn't refrain from grinning when noticed that the Invisibility cloak had made her hair extra puffy. He started to run his fingers through her hair and tried his best to fix it.  
  
"Thanks, kind sir," she smiled at him as the two made their way up the staircase. When Hermione got to the door that led to the girl's dormitories, she blew him a kiss and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again for the present."  
  
"Anything for you," Harry replied with his own smile. "Good night Hermione."  
  
Hermione waved at him before closing the door behind her. With a deep breath, Harry continued to the climb the stairs. His mind soon focused on Ron and Nancy. 'So Ron.there is another girl you want to ask. I bet I know who it is. Maybe that extra push will be needed.' 


	8. 07 Hogsmeade on All Hallow's Eve

Chapter Seven: Hogsmeade on All Hallow's Eve  
  
The Great Hall was crowded with laughing and smiling students. Today was Halloween and marked the first day that the eligible students of Hogwarts were allowed to visit the wizard town of Hogsmeade. This would be a truly memorable trip because the tenants of Hogsmeade are known to throw the most extravagant parties on Halloween night. Candy would be handed out by the handful, haunted houses would be created, and the night would end with a fantastic fireworks display.  
  
"It's going to be awesome!" Ron grinned as he took a piece of pumpkin pie from a tray in the center of the table. "I heard from George and Fred that they are going to set up a really scary haunted maze."  
  
"That'll be great. We'll have to go visit their shop," Harry smiled as he took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. He noticed Hermione's uneasiness about the idea. "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"I've never really liked haunted houses," she replied as she looked at Harry. "I mean I know they are all fake, but there is something unsettling about having people covered in blood trying to scare you. It makes me cringe."  
  
"Then may I be of service?" a strong voice said from behind her. Harry and Hermione turned to find William Weinstein wearing his usually grin. "I will gladly escort you through the town if you would like."  
  
"Where does he come from?" Ron asked himself as he covered his face with his hands in utter frustration.  
  
"This guy is really getting on my nerves," Nancy whispered to Ron with a look of utter disgust on her face. Ron placed his hands back onto the table and smiled at her. He then turned his attention towards William, wearing an icy glare of his own.  
  
"No, that'll be okay," Hermione said with an apologetic voice. "I'm going to going with Ron, Nancy, and Harry. I will be fine."  
  
"That's perfectly fine," William replied with a saddened voice. He turned and looked at Harry to find him smiling at him. William took a deep breath as his eyes focused on Hermione. He cleared his throat and lowered to his knees, taking Hermione's left hand in his. "Then, would you like to accompany me to the Christmas Ball?"  
  
The sound of chatter around the tables and the clinging of plates suddenly stopped after William's question. She turned and looked at Harry to find him an expression of utter shock. The sounds of students whispering and snickering soon filled the Great Hall. Hermione's face was bright pink and she was speechless. Several girls stood from their seats and were surprised at the fact that William had asked Hermione to the dance.  
  
"I'm sorry William, I can't go with you," Hermione finally replied after a long silence. She withdrew her hand and looked at him with sincere eyes. "I am all ready going with someday else, so I'm sorry."  
  
William, Ron, and Nancy were taken aback by Hermione's statement. William stood up completely bewildered as he gave Hermione a soft smile. He bowed his head to her and quietly walked away. The crowd of students suddenly grew louder as students passed the word around that Hermione Granger had turned down William Weinstein on the count that she all ready has a date for the dance.  
  
Hermione turned back in her seat to find Ron and Nancy staring at her. She gave them a weak smile as she took a bite of her toast.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ron asked slowly. Nancy looked at her intently, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Oh it's." she started. "It's a secret."  
  
"Secret?" Nancy responded with her mouth hanging open. "Oh, you can tell us."  
  
"I want to," Hermione insisted as she placed her fork down on her plate. Harry's grip on his fork tightened slightly as he looked at her and Nancy. "It's not me, it's my date. He doesn't want me to say anything until the dance gets closer."  
  
"That's a bit strange," Ron added as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. The silence that Hermione was given them cued the two from asking further questions about the subject. They knew that Hermione wasn't going to say and they would only upset her with persistent questions.  
  
They finished their breakfast and made their way to their classes. Hermione was the center of attention in each class with random students coming up to her and begging her to tell them who her secret date was. Hermione refused each time, growing slightly aggravated with her sudden popularity. She smiled at the end of Care of Magical Creatures, because it meant that she could leave all the persistent questions and finally get some piece and quiet.  
  
Hermione told the boys that she was going to meet Nancy in the library and that they were going to begin their research on Keung Chang's past. Hermione and Nancy had been trying to find time to investigate the archive of Daily Prophet clippings for sometime, but due their busy school schedules, they never had the time. When they realized that they would have time today, they immediately agreed to do as much research as they could before their trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So do you know who Hermione is going with?" Ron asked Harry as they took their seats in their Muggle Studies class. "You haven't said anything about it. You know something, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know anything," Harry replied as he started to flip through his textbook. Ron didn't believe him for a second, but Harry continued to shrug at him. "She hasn't told me a thing."  
  
"Then what you so nervous about?" Ron asked as he noticed that Harry had begun to sweat.  
  
"I'm just excited about going to Hogsmeade tonight," Harry said with his most convincing voice. "I mean, it's going to be great, right."  
  
Ron took in a deep breath when he realized he wasn't going to get Harry to talk either. The two sat up and watched as their professor entered the classroom holding a digital clock. Harry's jaw dropped open when his professor started to explain what it was curious students. Harry dropped his head onto his textbook, groaning softly to himself. "Why am I in this class?"  
  
When they're hour was up, Ron and Harry emerged from their class and walked over towards the library. Within minutes they had arrived and started to move through the aisles of tables, looking for Hermione and Nancy. They found the two girls sitting in a table covered with newspapers near the back. Nancy and Hermione smiled at the two boys as they sat down in the chairs facing them.  
  
"So, you found anything?" Ron asked as he looked at the piles of Daily Prophet newspapers on the table.  
  
"Yeah," Nancy said as she placed the paper she was looking at onto the table.  
  
"We searched through the entire archive, and this was the only article that we could find on it," Hermione added as the boys looked at it. "It didn't even make front cover news."  
  
"We think that the Ministry was trying to hush it all up," Nancy concluded. She sat back in her chair and placed her arms behind her head. "What they were trying to hush up, we can't figure out."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who only returned his gaze with a confused expression. He looked back down at the article and found a picture of Keung with his arms around a girl he didn't recognize. The beautiful girl had dark, shoulder length hair and sparkling smile across her face. The picture moved to show the two looking each other and then softly kissing before the two broke and smiled again. The caption underneath the picture stated: Keung Chang and Veronica Cross several months before Cross' brutal murder!  
  
Harry's eyes focused on their Hogwarts robes and noticed that Veronica had a Gryffindor insignia on her robes while Keung had the Slytherin insignia. Harry scratched his head before he looked down and read the seemingly short article.  
  
Fifth year Hogwarts student, Veronica Cross, was found dead in the arms of her boyfriend, Keung Chang, also a fifth year student at the distinguished school. The murder was reported by fellow student, Magnolia Reins, who found the screaming Keung holding his dead girlfriend at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near the school. Witnesses stated that there was some sort of commotion that took place before the murder, which caused Cross to flee towards the Forbidden Forest with Chang in hot pursuit. Students thought that the two were heading for a lovers' rendezvous and didn't find the act unusual. Other witnesses stated that the two were found quarrelling when Cross told Chang that she wanted to end their relationship. Authorities believe that bitter rage and jealousy may have been the motive for murder. Cross' silver wand (pictured on the left), which was once used by her father to battle forces of darkness, was never recovered from the scene of the crime. This action was thought to be incredibly strange by several of Cross' friends as they stated that Cross would never go anywhere without her wand. Chang is on temporary expulsion from Hogwarts until he stands trial at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry blinked several times before he skimmed through the article again. He then looked at the picture that featured the wand. The silver wand was held tightly in the hand of a smiling Veronica Cross. Harry's eyes suddenly grew wide.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry's body tense.  
  
"I've seen this wand before," Harry replied as he looked at her. "It was the same wand that Keung used to fight Reins when we were in front of Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked as he looked at the wand again.  
  
"I could be wrong," Harry hesitated as he continued to stare at it. "But I am pretty sure that it's the same wand."  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron questioned as he looked at the three.  
  
"It definitely makes Keung look guilty," Nancy responded as she examined the picture of the wand.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide when she examined the picture of Keung and Veronica. She quickly pointed to the insignia on Veronica's cloak stating," She was a Gryffindor."  
  
"And Keung was a Slytherin," Harry finished, which caused Hermione to look up at him with an impressed look.  
  
"A Gryffindor snogging with a Slytherin," Ron gasped as he sunk into his chair. "Well that relationship was doomed to fail."  
  
"Don't you see it Ron?" Hermione said as she stood from her chair. "If Keung was a Slytherin.then there is one person we know for certain may have some of the answers we need."  
  
Harry groaned to himself as he sank into his chair and looked at Hermione. With a voice of complete hatred, Harry spoke firmly, "Professor Snape."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The ride up to Hogsmeade was a surprisingly quiet one for the four. They looked at each other and occasionally smiled. The four knew that they would have to approach Snape with their questions, yet they found themselves completely intimidated by the idea. They were fortunate to learn that Snape would be one of the professors in charge of chaperoning the students. This meant that they should receive at least one opportunity to go talk to the grouchy potions professor before the night was over.  
  
They looked out the windows and saw Hogsmeade come into view. As the carriages entered the town, they realized that everything was quiet and surprisingly dark. With the fog covering the ground and a faint rotting smell surrounding them, it gave the students the impression that Hogsmeade had turned into a ghost town.  
  
The carriages came to a halt and everyone remained still. Harry looked out of the window and around at the dark stores, noticing something move in one of the windows. Harry looked over at Hermione to find her shuddering softly. With a sudden burst of light and loud crash, everything in Hogsmeade had come alive. Flame torches ignited, store doors opened, and the tenants of Hogsmeade howled as they came to greet their guests.  
  
Harry was somewhat surprised to find Hermione clinging to his arm, shaking hysterically. Ron and Nancy couldn't help but laugh, which caused Hermione's face to turn red. Harry smiled as he opened the door and walked out, watching his feet disappear under the fog. He helped Hermione and Nancy out of the carriage, and grinned at Ron, holding his arm out to him. Ron grinned back as he graciously accepted Harry's arm as he descended the stairs. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the two as they in turn grinned back at them.  
  
The four walked around Hogsmeade examining all the Halloween decorations that hung from the roofs of the shops and the street torches. Harry turned to find Nancy clinging to Ron's arm, Ron's face completely red because of it. Harry looked at Hermione and couldn't help but grin at her.  
  
Harry didn't understand Hermione. This was the girl that bravely went with him and Ron into the chambers that led to the Sorcerer's stone. This was the girl that daringly followed Harry as they chased down a huge black dog that had dragged Ron into the Whopping Willow. This was the girl that courageously went with Harry and several other members of the D.A. to storm the Department of Mysteries. Yet she was completely shaking the moment they had entered Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry looked around and soon found Fred and George's shop. He headed towards it with the three following close behind him. When they approved the store they realized that the store was covered with cobwebs and what looked like huge spiders crawling over it. Ron's body started to tense as he slowly coward behind a scared Nancy, scared himself at the sight of the eight-legged creatures.  
  
"So you've come to test your mortality?" A voice howled from behind them, causing the four to quickly turn, Hermione clinging to Harry again. They were relieved to find Fred Weasley wearing a tuxedo and fake vampire teeth.  
  
"Hey Fred," Ron said as he let out a sigh of relief. "How are things going? Where's George?"  
  
"Hey Ron," Fred smiled as he patted him on the shoulder, eying Nancy before giving Ron a satisfactory grin. "Things are going great, our haunted maze is the most popular attraction here. George is right now inside, running it. You guys interested?"  
  
Harry looked around at the three and knew that they were shaking slightly at the idea. He smiled at Fred and answered, "Sure Fred, why not?"  
  
Harry's response had caused all three to look at him with completely unthankful expressions. Fred grinned as he pointed towards the entrance of the haunted maze. It looked completely menacing, almost as if they were going to walk into the mouth a gigantic beast. "Because all are such close personal friends, I'll waive the entrance fee. Though I would have to hang on to your wands for the duration of your stay in the maze."  
  
"Why is that?" Ron asked, completely startled by Fred's statement.  
  
"Because you stupid git, we don't want you pulling out your wands and shooting everything inside the maze that may frighten you. George and I must be aware of such things and ensure that our workers are safe from those who cast spells uncontrollably. Besides there isn't any real danger inside the maze, so you won't need them." Fred held out a box and the four reluctantly placed their wands inside it. Harry started to get second thoughts about the whole idea as he watched Fred close the box. He then directed them to the front entrance and gave Harry a smile that made Harry feel uneasy.  
  
Harry took a deep breath as he walked through the entrance with Hermione closely behind them. Harry felt this incredibly eerie feeling at the pit of his stomach and he turned to find Hermione standing behind him. However to his dismay, he didn't see the entrance of the maze, instead he saw a black wall covered with large green vines.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked in a squeaky voice as she instinctively walked over to Harry.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her tightly against him. "I guess he wasn't joking about this place being a maze."  
  
Harry and Hermione slowly walked away from the black wall, examining their surroundings. They looked like they were in the jungle. The trees around them seemed to be moving on their own and certain portions of the ground released white mist that almost made Harry gag when he realized that it smelled incredibly like Dudley's room.  
  
The two found a large hole, which looked like it led into an unforgiving tree. Harry and Hermione examined their surroundings again and knew that this was the only exit they had in the room. Harry examined the hole to see only darkness. He looked over at Hermione and released his hold on her and took her hand in his instead. He took another deep breath as he took a step into the darkness.  
  
To his sudden surprise, his foot caught nothing but air, causing him to fall into the hole, pulling a very unfortunate Hermione with him. They slid down what looked like a pipe for what seemed like minutes. The two occasionally let out a scream when they saw gory ghosts poking their heads through the pipe to stick their grotesque tongues out at them.  
  
Harry made contact with the floor first, falling directly on his back. Hermione soon slid out of the pipe landing on top of Harry. Harry let out a soft groan as he got up with Hermione in his arms. She had accidentally jabbed her elbow into his ribs when she fell onto him.  
  
"That really hurt, Hermione," Harry moaned as he rubbed his chest, Hermione holding onto his arm.  
  
"Well that's what you get for making us come in the place," Hermione responded as they looked around the new room. Harry noticed that it looked very similar to the Chamber of Secrets. The ground was littered with what looked like animal bones and the walls seemed to move as if it was alive.  
  
The two carefully made their way across the room towards a door at the other side. Harry looked cautiously at the ground, expecting something to come out at them. They suddenly heard someone scream followed by another one and they recognized the screams belonged to Nancy and Ron. They quickly ran into the door, occasionally stumbling over the scattered bones.  
  
They saw Ron and Nancy run by them with a shadowy figure moving quickly towards them. Harry and Hermione moved quietly towards the figure to see that it looked like a mummy. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but were startled when they heard Nancy and Ron's screams again. Harry looked Hermione and almost on cue, she stopped shaking. The two stood up, holding each other's hand, and nodded to each other.  
  
They took off in a run with Harry in front of Hermione. They went by the mummy, which caused him to growl uncontrollably as if they had startled it. Harry noticed this and knew that the mummy had to be one of the workers that George and Fred had hired to scare unsuspecting people. The two continued to run, until they found themselves knee deep in what look like mud.  
  
"What is this?" Hermione groaned as she and Harry made their away across it towards the next door. Harry examined the substance and realized that it didn't smell anything like mud. He touched the substance with his fingers and it felt smooth and somewhat cool to the touch. To Hermione's disgust, Harry licked his finger and looked at her.  
  
"It's chocolate," Harry grinned, causing her face to change to one of complete confusion.  
  
"You must be joking," she replied as she stuck her finger into the substance. She hesitantly licked her finger to find out that Harry was right. It tasted like chocolate, really good chocolate as a matter of fact.  
  
Harry got to the edge of chocolate swamp and climbed out onto solid ground. He held his arms out to Hermione, and helped her out. The two realized the chocolate on their robes had hardened quickly, making it amazingly difficult to move their legs. The two looked forward to find this yellow force field in front of them.  
  
"What do you suppose this does?" Hermione asked as they stopped in front of it.  
  
"Only way to find out," Harry replied as he walked through it. Hermione tried to stop him, but before she could get a word out he had already crossed it. Harry looked down and suddenly realized the chocolate had vanished of his robes. "Walk through Hermione, it's safe."  
  
Hermione did too and they couldn't help but smile at each other as they entered the next room. To their displeasure they discovered that the room looked like a graveyard. They were then startled to find ghosts leaving their graves and howling loudly as they flew around their tombstones. Harry and Hermione carefully walked by each ghost, hoping not to disturb them. Every now and then, a ghost would stare at them threateningly, causing Hermione to squeeze Harry's hand tighter.  
  
They entered what they hoped to be their last room when they found Nancy and Ron being surrounded by what looks like werewolves. Ron and Nancy were completely white, unaware of the fact that Harry and Hermione had shown up.  
  
"I highly doubt those are real werewolves," Hermione whispered to Harry as the quickly hid behind a tree.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Harry asked as he and Hermione looked around the tree at the werewolves, whom were now walking in circles around Ron and Nancy.  
  
"We can sneak up behind them and give them a taste of their own medicine," she grinned at him. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek as he nodded. The two quietly crept out of their hiding place and quietly moved towards the werewolves. They stopped and hid behind two small boulders, hoping that they hadn't attracted their attention.  
  
Hermione nodded at Harry and the two quickly moved from behind the boulders. With a loud cry they each grabbed a tail of an unsuspecting werewolf, pulled hard on it.  
  
"Oh you must be joking me!" a man growled as he pulled off his mask. The four looked up to see that the person was actually George Weasley. "You guys aren't supposed to do that. You completely ruined everything. I almost made Ron faint."  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Ron growled as he took a step towards his brother. "You overgrown slime toad. If I had my wand right now."  
  
"See," George grinned as he looked at Harry and Hermione. By this point, the other werewolves decided to remove their masks to show young men no older than George grinning at them, "those are the reasons we took your wands away from you before you entered the maze."  
  
Nancy and Hermione started to giggle, fear of the haunted maze completely leaving them. Ron gave up his grumbling and decided to cross his arms and ignore George's apologies.  
  
"How far are we from the end of the maze?" Harry asked, causing George to turn towards him.  
  
"Actually, it's right passed that door," George replied as he pointed towards a door that was about five yards away. "Meeting us werewolves was the last scare you were suppose to get out before you leave the maze."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied as she and Harry made their way towards the door. "We'll see you later."  
  
"That was a horrible trick to play," Ron growled as he looked at George. George shrugged his shoulders and placed his mask over his head, getting prepared for the next group of unsuspecting victims. Nancy smiled at Ron, which help calmed his nerves. The two then made their way through the last door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So you guys have fun?" Fred asked as he pulled out the box that held their wands from inside of his jacket.  
  
"It wasn't too bad," Harry smiled at the others as he took their wands out of the box. "Thanks again."  
  
"No sweat, Harry. Come back again if you feel like having another go," Fred smiled as he turned his attention to several other Hogwarts students staring at the entrance of the maze with intrigued expressions.  
  
"Well that was definitely a unforgettable experience," Ron grumbled as he took his wand from Harry. Harry smiled at him as he handed Hermione and Nancy their wands. They all placed their wands back into their pockets and let out a large and happy sigh, all glad to make it out of the haunted maze without too much trouble.  
  
"Should we go talk to Snape?" Nancy asked as the four continued to walk around Hogsmeade. Tenants wearing masks jumped out at them from behind dark shadows occasionally scaring them. Ron grumbled to himself each time it happened as Hermione's face found a home buried against Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Harry sighed as they started to look around for their grouchy professor.  
  
"My, Hermione, getting cozy?" Ron asked with a peculiar voice, when he noticed Hermione's closeness to Harry.  
  
"No," she replied as she released Harry. "I don't like all these haunted things. My parents took me to one of those 'made up' haunted houses when I was little, and the people inside scared me so badly that I've been worried ever since."  
  
Ron snickered after hearing Hermione's response, but was then softly elbowed in the side by Nancy. He turned to her and found her looking at him with a stern expression. Ron immediately stopped, figuring that Nancy must have shared a similar experience because she too was shaky once they had entered Hogsmeade.  
  
"There he is," Harry said as he pointed towards the Three Broomsticks tavern. The others looked to find Snape standing near the entrance with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a look of utter disgust on his face, and the four could guess that he didn't want to be supervising the students. Interestingly enough, none of the tenants of Hogsmeade attempted to scare Snape, knowing that they would not only fail, and in turn be scared by his rage.  
  
The four made their way towards the tavern, moving around other students as they walked by. To simplify things, they got into a line with Harry in the lead. Though with Harry suddenly stopping, the three ended up walking into each other.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked, but soon went silent to see Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe standing in front of them. Hermione immediately gave Cho an icy glare, but Cho hadn't noticed due to the fact that she was looking at Harry. She looked incredibly timid with her hands in front of her, her fingers moving uneasily.  
  
"Harry," she said as she looked towards the ground. "Do you think I can talk to you for just a minute?"  
  
"Uh.sure, I guess," Harry responded, causing Hermione to grow tense as she looked at him. Cho started to walk away from the group with Harry behind her, leaving Marietta at the mercy of dirty looks from Ron and Hermione. Marietta wasn't aware of it, but it was her who squealed about the D.A., a group formed by Harry and Hermione to teach students how to use defensive spells. The end result forced Dumbledore to go into hiding, which allowed Professor Umbridge to assume the position of Head of Hogwarts.  
  
Cho stopped walking when she felt that they were out of listening distance from the remainder of the group. Harry stopped and stood next to her, his hands in his pockets, his heart beating strangely. He turned to look at the group and saw Hermione looking at him with a very worried expression on her face. Harry turned to look back at Cho, but was suddenly surprised when she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his shoulder.  
  
"I was so worried about you," she sobbed, tightening her grip on Harry. Harry's face went white at Cho's actions. He reluctantly started to pat her back, and his body tensed when he saw the incredibly hurt expression on Hermione's face.  
  
"It's okay Cho," Harry said, continuing to pat her back softly. "That happened ages ago. I'm fine now."  
  
Cho finally released him and took a small step back, her eyes filled with tears. "I meant to talk to you several times earlier during the year.but I always lost my nerve. I was really worried when I heard about your attacks."  
  
"It's okay," Harry replied with a weak smile. "Everything's okay."  
  
"Um." Cho started as she looked towards the ground again. "I'm sorry about how things were last year. I mean it was really awkward for both of us. Do you think we could start over? What I want to say is, do you want to go with me to the Christmas Ball?"  
  
"Cho.I," Harry hesitated, trying to find the words in his head. "I would really like to, but I can't. I've already asked someone."  
  
Cho jerked her head up and looked into his eyes, the corners of her mouth tensing. She turned to look at the group and noticed Hermione staring at Harry, with her arms crossed. She let out a soft sigh and gave Harry an incredibly weak smile. She nodded before she looked over at the group again.  
  
"Mareitta," she called, causing Marietta to quickly walk over towards her. Cho gave Harry another weak smile and a slightly harsh voice, "I hope you have a good time with Hermione Granger."  
  
When the two walked away, Harry slowly made his way back to Hermione, Ron, and Nancy, knowing that he would have to explain what just happened. When we got to them, he looked at the three. Hermione still had her arms crossed, refusing to make eye contact with him. Ron and Nancy simply looked at him with confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"Uh." Harry started as he took a deep breath. "She said that she was worried about me and then asked me to the Christmas Ball."  
  
"And what did you say?" Hermione suddenly replied finally making eye contact with him.  
  
"I said that I all ready had a date," Harry answered. Hermione's body loosened as she sneaked him a quick smile. Ron and Nancy gave Harry an even greater confused look. Harry opened his mouth in attempt to answer their questions before the two could pose them, but was then interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"We should go talk to Snape now," she said as she looked over at him. He looked almost like a statue, not moving anything for the exception of his eyes.  
  
"Right, we should," Harry replied with a sigh as he started to walk towards him, Hermione following behind. Ron and Nancy looked at each other utterly lost at what had just happened. Nancy shook her head and grabbed Ron's arm as the two quickly caught up to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry's pace soon decreased as he slowly approached Snape. Snape's gaze soon fell upon him, but he did nothing but stand in his spot. Harry stopped and looked at him, trying to find the words he wanted to say.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" Snape finally asked as he turned to look at Harry and his three companions.  
  
"We were wondering," Hermione said, saving Harry from standing their speechless, "could you tell us anything about Keung Chang?"  
  
"How do you know that name?" Snape retorted. Harry noticed the fire grow inside his eyes, which made Hermione feel uneasy.  
  
"That was the name of the man who rescued me," Harry answered, his voice steady and firm. "We found a Daily Prophet article on him and it said that he was a Slytherin. We were wondering if you could tell us a little about him."  
  
"That is none of your concern," Snape replied as he turned away and looked out towards the street again. "This is too big, even for you."  
  
"But this is real important," Nancy blurted out, causing the other three to look at her.  
  
"Ms. Mason," Snape snarled, not turning to face them, "if you raise your voice at me one more time, you will give me no other choice by to."  
  
Snape was suddenly cut off when something flew between Harry and him, hitting the wall behind them. They turned and were startled to find a dagger stuck to the wall. Harry's scar started to burn incredibly, which in turn, made his entire body tremble. He slowly turned his head and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach.  
  
Magnolia Reins stood several yards away with a menacing grin across her face. Snape's eyes grew wide at the sight of her. He hesitated to speak as he slowly took a few steps towards her. The four took deep breaths and slowly followed behind him, wondering what Snape was planning to do.  
  
Snape suddenly stopped and looked over to his right. They saw him looking at a very worried Professor Sprout who was also staring at Reins. Snape took a deep breath and yelled to her, "Get the students back to the school, immediately! It isn't safe here!"  
  
Professor Sprout nodded and soon informed the other professors. Within minutes, the students were grumbling and groaning when their professors forced them out of the town towards their carriages. The tenants of Hogsmeade noticed the pandemonium and wondered what was going on. However when their eyes focused on Snape and the woman, they knew trouble was going to start. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nancy didn't once move from behind Snape.  
  
"Go now, Potter," Snape growled as he slowly pulled out his wand. "Don't play the hero, boy."  
  
"No, professor," Harry replied as he too pulled out his wand. "I need answers and if I don't get them from you, I'll just have to ask her."  
  
"You mad!" Snape retorted as he looked down at him. "You are no match for her. Now leave before I give you detention for the entire year!"  
  
"I'm not going!" Harry shouted, his wand held firmly in his hand.  
  
"We can't go, professor," Hermione spoke as she walked to Harry's side and pulled out her wand. "That woman is after Harry. If Harry runs for the carriages, she will surely follow."  
  
"Exactly," Nancy added as she took her place next to Hermione with her wand raised. "We'd be endangering all the students if we tried to get away now."  
  
"And you know how that's against the whole hero code," Ron concluded with a smirk as he stood by Nancy, his wand ready.  
  
"Stand back, then," Snape said with an aggravated voice as he took a step forward. "I'll see if I can get some answers."  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Snape had left the four, walking slowly towards Reins. Reins grin grew wider as she, in turn, took out her wand and took several steeds towards Snape. Hermione felt Harry's body tense. She took him by the arm knowing that Harry would also run in once the fight begun.  
  
"Why are you doing this Magnolia?" Snape asked as he raised his wand at her.  
  
"Well isn't it my favorite professor," Reins hissed as she raised her wand at him. "I have nothing against you. I just want the boy."  
  
"As much as I despise the boy myself," Snape replied as he came to a halt, "I can't let you have him."  
  
"Now that is truly a shame," Reins grin grew even wider as she too stopped her advancement. "If you don't step out of the way, I will force to go through you."  
  
"What's going on here?" a voice came from behind her. She turned to find George and Fred Weasley with their wands out. "Who are you?"  
  
"None of your concern," she winked as she suddenly raised her wand, "Stupefy!"  
  
Before Fred and George had time to react, they were struck by the red sparks and fell onto their backs unconscious.  
  
"You wretched hag!" Ron yelled as he took a step forward. Hermione and Nancy quickly grabbed Ron's robes to prevent him from taking another step, worried at what Reins would do to him if he were to do something rash.  
  
"You know," Reins turned to face Snape again, "I've been hearing people call me that a lot lately and I am really beginning to resent it."  
  
Snape assumed his dueling stance, readying his wand above his head. This action caused Reins to laugh softly as she readied herself, her wand pointing directly at Snape's head. She shook her head slowly at him before she took a step towards him.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape roared launching sparks of light at her.  
  
Reins quickly ducked out of the way and screamed, "Incendio!"  
  
Snape took a step back and scratched the air with his wand, causing the fireball to crash into an Invisible Wall.  
  
Harry watched intently as Snape battled Reins, though something didn't look right. He watched Reins movement in correlation to Snape's and realized that something was really off. Hermione noticed Harry's gaze and carefully rested her hand against his arm. Harry didn't feel Hermione's touch, his mind content of finding the obscurity in the fight.  
  
"She's holding back," a man said as he took a spot next to Harry. The four looked up and were stunned to find Keung standing by them with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Is she?" Harry asked as he focused his attention back on the fight.  
  
"She's leading him into a false sense of hope, and once he feels confident he can beat her, he will start to get reckless and drop his guard," Keung explained as he crossed his arms. "When Snape does that, she will truly strike."  
  
"You need to help him," Hermione quickly said as she moved her gaze from the battle to Keung.  
  
"Help Snape?" Keung replied, contorting his face from the suggestion. "I will only help that pompous, arrogant buffoon when he needs it. I actually wounded mind watching him get knocked around a bit, though."  
  
Hermione and Nancy were completely taken aback by his remark and looked at each other with unsure eyes. They returned their attention onto the battle, bewildered about to say in response to Keung.  
  
"Stupefy!" Snape shouted launching more bedazzling sparks towards Reins. She let out a soft cackle as she scratched the air with her wand to form her own Invisible Wall that absorbed the attack. She started to slowly walk towards Snape giving him a bright but deadly smile. Snape unsure of her next move started to slowly back away from her.  
  
"Motus!" Reins roared as she pointed her wand towards the ground. The ground around her started to rumble causing Snape to lower his stance. A crack soon formed on the ground in front of her and quickly traveled towards Snape. Snape tried moving away, but the crack seemed to follow him and before he could react a second time, the crack stopped near his feet, causing the ground to explode.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nancy took a step back at the sight of the ground erupting. Snape fell onto the ground unconscious, his robes torn and his legs bleeding freely. They watched Reins laugh as she turned her attention to them. Her focus soon fell upon Keung and her hardened expression changed to one of complete joy.  
  
"Harry, I need you and your friends to get Snape and leave Hogsmeade immediately," Keung ordered has be placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll take care of our little friend here."  
  
"She looks different from before," Harry replied as they watched Reins walk over, her wand lowered.  
  
"I've noticed," he nodded as he started to walk towards Reins. "I'll distract her, you get Snape and run."  
  
Reins smile soon turned to one of complete malice as she pointed her wand at Keung. Keung took a deep breath as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. Nancy, Ron, and Hermione soon noticed its distinct color and realized that it did look exactly to picture provided by the Daily Prophet article.  
  
"You look good," Reins said with what seemed like a friendly voice. Harry looked at the others and nodded as they slowly started to make their way towards the fallen Snape.  
  
"As do you," Keung replied softly as he stopped and lowered himself in his dueling stance. "Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
"My, someone in a hurry tonight?" she laughed as she assumed her dueling stance. "This will be a lot of fun."  
  
Reins suddenly lunged forward forming her flamed sword at the end of her wand. Keung quickly moved out of the away completely surprised by her sudden increase of speed. Keung regained his footing and summoned his Flamora blade. Harry was right. Something had definitely changed since the last time the two had faced. She seemed more aggressive and her smile was as terrifying as ever.  
  
Harry looked over at the two combatants as the others settled themselves around Snape. He laid motionless on the ground with his eyes closed. Hermione shook him softly, but he didn't respond.  
  
"He's still breathing," Nancy whispered as she placed her hand under his nose.  
  
"Oh shucks," Ron groaned as he looked at Nancy. Nancy shot him an unappreciated look before she turned to find Harry staring at Keung and Reins.  
  
"Mobilicorpus," Hermione softly chanted, her wand pointed at Snape. Snape's body started to levitate and Hermione nodded at Nancy. Nancy turned and gave Harry's robes a tug to attract his attention. He turned and looked at Nancy, who signaled that they were ready to go.  
  
"All right," Harry whispered as the four slowly started to creep towards the entrance of Hogsmeade. He turned his head again and saw Keung and Reins in the middle of an intense fight. However, Harry's nerves tightened when he realized that Keung wasn't doing as well as he did in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Keung stumbled backwards after parrying Reins' blade. He was breathing deeply with a totally bewildered look on his face. Reins swung her sword a few times, but Keung was able to maneuver around them without too much difficulty. He took several steps back and held his flamed blade in front of him.  
  
"Struggling?" she grinned at him as she slowly walked towards him, closing their distance. Keung's attention quickly moved to Harry and his friends, pleased to see that they were moving Snape. Rein noticed his gaze and immediately turned her attention towards the four. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Harry, get down!" Keung shouted over to them. Harry and the others looked towards Keung to find Reins advancing towards them with a swift dash.  
  
"Run!" Harry roared, causing Hermione and Ron to run towards the entrance, Snape levitating behind them. Nancy realized that Harry was going to stand his ground against Reins and ran to his side to aid him.  
  
"Stupid boy!" Reins screamed as she whirled her sword behind her causing her sword to stretch into a whip. When she was within the proper distance, she swung her whip towards Nancy. Harry realized this and quickly grabbed Nancy, pulling her out of the way just as the whip flew by them. The two fell awkwardly to the ground and he heard Nancy cursing as she tried to get up.  
  
Reins pulled the whip back and was about to fling it towards them again when she felt something hard it her from behind. She collapsed to the ground and laid there quietly. Harry and Nancy looked around and found Hermione and Ron running back towards them.  
  
"Harry.Nancy, you okay?" Hermione panted as she helped Harry to his feet. Harry nodded and smiled at her, turning his head towards Keung, who was slowly approaching them.  
  
"My ankle," Nancy winced as Ron helped her to her feet.  
  
"It looks like it's sprained," Ron said after he quickly examined her ankle. Nancy winced again as she tried to apply weight onto her foot. "Here, I'll carry you."  
  
Nancy nodded as Ron lifted her in his arms. He then turned and nodded to Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione looked at the approaching Keung, but were suddenly startled when he grabbed the collar of Harry's robes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Keung growled at Harry. Harry's expression fell to one of shock and fear. Keung turned and looked at Hermione, his eyes cold, before he looked at Harry again. "You are doing nothing but endangering your friends. Get out of here when you still can."  
  
"Keung!" Reins screamed from behind them as she raised herself from the ground. Keung turned and found her face covered with dirt. She lifted her wand again and formed her Flamora sword. She pointed the blade towards Keung and laughed. "I can take care of the boy later, but you are truly starting to test my patience."  
  
"Please Harry," Keung began again, his eyes softening. "Get away from here. She has been completely transformed and I don't know how long I can hold her off."  
  
Harry nodded and Keung released his grip on his collar. He gave Harry a weak smile before he turned to face Reins again, his wand ready. Ron quickly made a run towards the entrance, holding Nancy in his arms, with Harry and Hermione close behind.  
  
Harry heard Keung's wand ignite again and soon could hear their blades clashing. After hearing Keung's words, he knew that his first priority should have been the safety of friends. For that matter, he didn't bother to turn and look behind them to watch how Keung did. He gritted his teeth and ran as fast as he could behind Hermione.  
  
He noticed a single carriage left behind and an impatient-looking threstral waiting for them. Harry waited for Ron to get Nancy into the carriage and quickly helped Hermione inside before running in himself. He shut the door and found an unconscious Snape curled up on the floor. Before another word could be said, the threstral began to pull the carriage away from Hogsmeade and away from Keung. 


End file.
